Diario de un Fantasma
by Fenix Heart
Summary: Lord Voldemor a muerto,8 años han pasado,la orden del fenix regresa a Hagwarts,Harry y Hermione juntos trataran de descubrir la verdad acerca de la muerte de su mejor amigo,pasiòn , suspenso y miedo se esconden en esta hsitoria,entra y descubre la verdad
1. Vida Nueva

Los recuerdos pueden ser un arma poderosa para muchas personas , pero no para ella , para ella eran solo eso , recuerdos . 8 años habían pasado desde la última batalla contra Lord Voldemort , sangre derramada , vidas inocentes terminadas en un segundo , pero a pesar de todo lo habían logrado , el niño que vivió logro vencer al mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos .

Muchas muertes quedaron en el olvido , muchas otras fueron envestidas con honores y otras aún se mantienen bajo un profundo misterio . El mundo mágico continuo con su vida , los alumnos de 7mo año del colegio Hagwarts de Magia y Hechicería de esa generación lograron graduarse a pesar de la terrible guerra entre el bien el mal , esa guerra en donde dos jóvenes perdieron la vida de forma misteriosa

La fotografía enmarcada de un trío inseparable jugaba alegremente desde el lugar donde adornaba el escritorio de su dueña , un chico pelirrojo bromeaba y aplastaba la cabeza de su amigo de cabello negro y gafas redondas , mientras la chica de cabello castaño y ojos miel los miraba y se reía de sus juegos , los tres no tenían más de 16 años en aquel retrato .

Ninguno de los tres se imaginaba que después de eso nada volvería a ser igual , aquel trío mágico , nunca volvería a ser como antes .

En eso meditaba de vez en cuando la medimaga más reconocida en el mundo mágico , aquella chica que solía tener el cabello enmarañado ahora lo llevaba lacio y largo hasta la altura de los codos con un corte en capas y el flequillo de lado , la chica que escondía su cuerpo debajo de una gruesa túnica y el uniforme del colegio , ahora lucía un cuerpo muy bien formado vestido con ropa fina , aquella mejor alumna de Hawarts ahora era toda una mujer de 25 años .

Se encontraba en su oficina del 7mo piso en el Hospital San Moongo , piso dedicado especialmente a ella por haber creado un hechizo para descubrir a los que habían estado bajo las influencias de la maldición Imperios y quienes habían actuado por propia mano cuando estallo la guerra 8 años atrás, esto entre muchas otras grandes aportaciones en la rama de la curación , sin mencionar que gracias a este descubrimiento habían logrado salvar vidas inocentes y muchas otras terminaran sus días en azcaban .

Eran exactamente las 6:30 de la tarde , cuando tocaron a la puerta de la oficina

- Adelante –

Un hombre alto de cabello negro y ojos verdes entro a la habitación , su sola presencia imponía respeto en cualquier lugar , ya no quedaba nada de aquel estudiante , ahora era todo un hombre fuerte y con un cuerpo atlético , con un nuevo hechizo las gafas avían quedado atrás , de la famosa cicatriz ya solo quedaban unas cuantas líneas borradas por el tiempo , ahora ese hombre era el líder del ejercito de aurores , segundo al mando en todo el ministerio de magia .

- ¿ Lista para irnos ? –

- Claro , solo debo hacerle una visita a un ultimo paciente y listo –

- Bueno , vamos te acompaño –

Los dos caminaban por los pasillos del Hospital bajaron al 3er piso , era donde se recuperaban los magos afectados por la guerra , psiquiatría . Entraron en la habitación 215 había una chica aproximadamente de unos 24 años , cabello rubio y ojos grandes .

- ¿ Como estas hoy Luna ? –

- Bien , sigo esperando a que mi padre venga por mi para llevarme a la redacción , tengo muchas historias nuevas para escribir - contesto la chica un poco ansiosa tomando entre las manos una libreta vieja

- Me parece bien , solo recuerda que puede tardar un buen rato en regresar por ti –

- No hay problema lo esperare el tiempo que sea necesario –

- Esta bien , ahora descansa , vendré a verte mañana y me cuentas lo oque tienes planeado escribir –

- ¡¡ Perfecto , tengo muchas historias–

- Gracias , eso será interesante , hasta mañana –

- Adiós –

Salió de la habitación para encontrarse con el

¿ Como esta ? –

- Igual , nunca creí que le afectara tanto la muerte de su padre –

- Pobre , ¿ algún día se curara ? –

- Si pero no depende tanto de una poción o de un hechizo , al menos no por ahora -

Los dos salieron del hospital , El le abrió la puerta del copiloto , ella , el subió al asiento del conductor y emprendieron el regreso a casa

- ¿ Como te fue hoy ? – le pregunto ella

- Bien , llegaron los nuevos reclutas , chicos muy entusiastas , a ver que tal les va mañana que comencemos , y tu , ¿ que tal ? –

- Por la mañana di de alta a los gemelos , regresaran a Rumania con su familia –

- Me alegro, estos años han sido difíciles , su recuperación fue bastante larga –

- Si , gracias a dios logre encontrar la cura para su enfermedad , no creo que su madre hubiera aguantado perder a otro hijo – dijo ella un poco triste

o:p /o:p 

Llegaron hasta su residencia en el Valle Godric . Así es , después de la guerra , el ministerio de magia premio a Harry y a Hermione con 100 000 galeones a cada uno , Harry decidió no regresar con los Dorsley nunca , así que reconstruyo la casa de sus padres y ahora ese era su hogar , con su nueva familia , una familia propia .

o:p /o:p 

Después de dejar el auto en el garaje entraron a la casa . Dejaron los abrigos en una percha , un elfo se aproximo a ellos

- Hola Dobbi , ¿ todo bien por aquí ? – pregunto el

- Si señor , todo perfecto –

- Los niños ¿ no te dieron problemas ? – pregunto ella

- No mi señora , son unos angelitos , ahora están dormidos –

- Gracias , ¿ esta lista la cena ? – pregunto el

- Si señor , en cuanto ustedes quieran se las sirvo señor -

- Empieza a servir , enseguida bajamos – dijo ella

- Como ustedes ordenen – con esto Dobbi desapareció y la pareja fue escaleras arriba

Entraron en el tercer cuarto , una habitación muy amplia con dos cunas en medio de ella , cunas que resguardab un par de gemelos , en la cuna de la izquierda dormía plácidamente un pequeño de cabello castaño rizado y ojos verdes , en la de la derecha una pequeña de cabello negro y ojos miel jugueteaba con una pequeña escoba de juguete , regalo de su padre , el se aproximo hasta la bebe , la tomo entre sus brazos , ella le sonrió .

- Preciosa e inquieta , igual que su madre – dijo el

- Guapo y dormilón , igual que su padre – dijo ella tomando entre sus brazos al pequeño durmiente

Esta hermosa escena era iluminada por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana de la habitación , en ese momento el pequeño despertó sonrió al ver frente a el el rostro de su madre . Salieron de la habitación con los niños en brazos y bajaron al comedor .

Sentaron a los niños en sus respectivas sillitas mágicas y ellos se sentaron a cenar .

- ¿ Ya esta todo listo para la fiesta de mañana ? – pregunto ella

- Si , Dobbi se encargo de eso – contesto el

- Que bueno , no quiero que falle nada en el primer cumpleaños de los niños – dijo ella mirando a sus hijos

- No te preocupes mi amor todo saldrá bien – le dijo el tomándola de la mano

Entre una platica y otra terminaron de cenar , le dieron las buenas noches a Dobbi y subieron a acostar a los gemelos , se sentaron un momento en las mecedoras de la habitación de los bebes , el tenía al pequeño Ron en sus brazos y ella a la pequeña Jane , se quedaron ahí meciendo a sus retoños , hasta que se quedaron profundamente dormidos , luego los colocaron en sus respectivas cunas y con un último vistazo salieron de la habitación , entraron a la suya y comenzaron a cambiarse para dormir

Ella salió del vestidor con un camisón corto de satín sin mangas , el se había quitado la ropa y se puso unos pantalones de dormir de algodón color negro , dormía sin camisa dejando ver el cuerpo atlético formado por años de jugar quidditch primero en la escuela y luego siendo el capitán de la selección nacional de Inglaterra , cuando nacieron los gemelos decidió retirarse no sin antes ganar su quinta copa mundial , los dos entraron en la cama , se dieron las buenas noches con un te amo y un tierno beso , el la rodeo con sus fuertes brazos y así se quedaron dormidos

Así es , Harry James Potter y Hermione Jane Granger tenían 4 años felizmente cazados y tenían dos hermosos hijos , los dos eran muy famosos en todo el reino mágico , Hermione también lo era en el mundo moogle por algunas investigaciones que le había hecho al departamento de ciencias de la universidad de Oxford , si , desde hace años comenzaron a formar entre los dos una nueva vida , un nuevo futuro , aun que ese futuro tuvieran que vivirlo sin su mejor amigo


	2. 8 años han pasado

La culpa es un sentimiento que puede atormentarnos durante años , incluso hacernos perder la razón en algunas ocasiones . Pero desde ase años Harry había dejado ese sentimiento atrás , no fue nada fácil para el hacerse a la idead e no volver a ver la luz del os ojos des u mejora migo , perol o logro en parte gracias a Hermione y en partea Dombeldor , ese Magistral hechicero , que sucumbió a la edad 3 años atrás .

Un funeral muy hermoso , ex alumnos y alumnos de Hagwarts , directores de academias extranjeras de magia , miembros del ministerios y un centenar de magos con sus familias , asistieron al castillo para darle el último adiós aun hombre que será recordado pro los siglos de los siglos y que generación tras generación , de alumnos del colegio crecer abajo su penetrante mirada al haber sido colocado un busto suyo en la entrada del castillo .

Sin duda Albus Dombledor fue y será siempre el mejor director del colegio Hagwarts de magia y hechicería , ahora el puesto era ocupado por la profesora Minerva McGonagall y el puesto de subdirector , jefe de Griffyndor y maestro de D.C.L.A.O. era ocupado por Sirius Black .

Muchas cosas habían cambiado en el colegio durante aquellos años , Oliver Wood después de convivir con Harry en la selección nacional de Quidditch , regreso a Hagwarts para ser el nuevo profesor de vuelo y arbitro durante los torneos del colegio después del retiro de Madame Hootch , Neville Lomgbottom era maestro de Hervología , Remus Lupin era el maestro de pociones después de que Snape fué sentenciado a beso del dementor por haberlo encontrado culpable de traición luego de la derrota de Voldemort .

Después de la muerte de Ron sus padres junto con Percey se fueron a vivir con Charly a Rumania , Ginny al terminar Hagwarts un año después decidió convertirse en auror , ahora vive sola en un departamento moogle de Oxford Steert ya no era más una niña , ahora era toda una mujer , una mujer que se volvió muy fuerte después de la guerra y de l a muerte de su hermano . Los gemelos , al estar probando un nuevo invento contrajeron una rara enfermedad de la que Hermione los saco adelante .

La noche paso tranquila para todos en Valle Godric , a las 9 :00 las varitas de Harry y Hermione los despertaron con pequeños golpes en la cabeza , un hechizo despertador simple que Hermione descubrió cuando estaban en 6to . Los dos abrieron los ojos , las varitas regresaron a su lugar

- Buenos días dormilona – (Harry)

- Buenos días amor (Hermione)

- Que te parece si nos quedamos aquí 5 minutos más – le dijo Harry abrasándola fuertemente

- No es mala idea – contesto ella y comenzaron a besarse

Rodaron por la cama mientras se basaban apasionadamente , Harry estaba enésima de Hermione , había comenzado a quitarse el camisón , le besaba el cuello , ella lo gozaba cada ves más , pero el llanto de los gemelos los arranco del placer , se miraron unos segundos intercambiaron risas , no les quedaba otra , se levantaron y fueron a ver a los niños . Entraron en la habitación , Hermione tomo a Jane y Harry a Ron

- Creo que alguien tiene hambre – le dijo Harry

- Y o creo que alguien necesita que la cambien – (Hermione)

Intercambiaron bebes , Hermione se sentó en la mecedora a darle pecho al pequeño Ron y Harry se encaminaba a cambiarle el pañal a Jane

- Ni lo pienses , hazlo de manera normal – le dijo Hermione a Harry al descubrir que trataba de cambiarle el pañal a la niña con magia

- Si así lo quieres – (Harry)

Con un poco de desagrado le cambio el pañal de manera manual , los bebes habían dejado de llorar

- ¿ A que hora llegarán los invitados ? – (Hermione)

- A la 1 – Harry

- ¿ Les avisaste a tus tíos ? – (Hermione)

- Si , pero si no fueron a la boda no creo que vengan al cumpleaños de los niños – (Harry)

- Bueno pero no quedo en ti – (Hermione)

- ¿ Tus padres vendrán me imagino ? – (Harry)

- Si – (Hermione)

Después de una pequeña charla en la recamara de los bebes , les dieron un baño , los cambiaron de ropa y los dejaron de nuevo en su respectiva cuna entretenidos con sus juguetes , ellos se regresaron a su habitación .

- ¿ En que nos quedamos ? – le dijo harry atrayéndola hacia el

- Tendrá que ser después amor recuerda que tendremos una fiesta dentro de unas horas y aún hay cosas por hacer – contesto ella , le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue darse una ducha . mientras tanto Harry comenzó a hacer un poco de ejercicio , después de todo el cuerpo atlético no se mantiene solo de amor

La mañana paso un poco ajetreada Hermione, Harry y Dobby , preparaban el jardín de atrás para recibir a los invitados , mientras vigilaban al os bebes que jugaban en el corral .

A la 1 en punto , el timbre de la residencia sonó , dobby se apresuro a abrir los primero invitados en llegar fueron los padres de Hermione , entraron en la casa , el elfo domestico les saludo con una reverencia y guardo sus cosas en el armario del recibidor , los dos fueron al jardín saludaron al feliz matrimonio , luego fueron a ver a sus nietos , enseguida el timbre volvió a sonar , era Ginny .

Poco a poco los invitados fueron llegando , en una hora en el jardín de los Potter se estaba celebrando una gran fiesta , entre los invitados estaban grandes medimagos , funcionarios de ministerio , algunos miembros de la orden del fénix ex alumnos de Hagwarts y amigos , como Neville , Seemos ,y las gemelas Pattil

Todos con sus respectivas parejas e hijos , esos hijos que dentro de unos años ingresarían a Hagwarts , igual que lo hicieran sus padres . Una reunión muy interesante , todos tenían historias que contar y aventuras que recordar sobretodo , al orden del fénix .

A las 6 de la tarde Ojo loco pidió silencio a todos para proponer un brindis , los asistentes guardaron silencio y posaron su atención en el ex auror .

- Amigos míos , alcemos nuestras copas , para brindar por estos dos pequeños que seguramente en un futuro , nos llenaran de satisfacciones igual que lo han hecho sus padres durante todos estos años , ¡¡ Salud , por los pequeños Ron y Jane Potter !! –

Después de estas palabras se escucho el tradicional "Salud" , la fiesta siguió . Conforme pasaba el tiempo los invitados comenzaron a retirarse , a las 9 de la noche solo estaban los miembros dela orden del fénix , Harry y Hermione avían acostado a los niños , ahora estaban todos reunidos como antes , bueno ...casi como antes .

- ¿ Cuantos años han pasado ? – pregunto Tonks

- 8 ...8 años desde que logramos vencer a Voldemort – dijo Harry abrazando a Hermione

- 8 años desde la muerte mi hermano – dijo Ginny bebiendo después un sorbo de vino de malta

Todos guardaron silencio , a la mente de Harry y Hermione llegaron los flashasos de las aventuras que avían tenido juntos en el colegio , en ese ultimo año descubriern que el trío mágico de Haguarts no era inseparable

- Si , hasta la fecha , en algunas ocasiones me pregunto que fue lo que paso - (Harry)

- Un muchacho muy valiente sin duda y con un gran corazón – (Minerva )

- Por Ron – dijo Sirius levantando su copa , todos lo imitaron y bebieron

- Hay algo que aún no puedo entender - (Ginny)

- Hay muchas cosas que aún no han quedado claras desde entonces Ginn , pero no vale la pena remover el pasado ,Ron esta aún con nosotros por eso decidimos ponerle su nombre a nuestro hijo – (Hermione)

- Y se los agradezco , y estoy segura que mis padres también , pero insistiré hasta el día en que me encuentre con el donde quiera que este que su muerte fue como lo dijo el ministerio – (Ginny )

Después de esto Ginny se despidió , les dio las gracias por todo y se fue , los mismo hicieron los demás miembros de la orden , agradecieron todas atenciones felicitaron a los orgullosos padres y se fueron .

Después de darle las buenas noches a los gemelos , se fueron a su cuarto se pusieron l ropa de dormir y entraron en la cama .

- ¿ Crees que Ginny tenga razón ? – ( Hermione)

- Pues ... hay que aceptar que hubo cosas muy extrañas ¿ recuerdas cuando encontramos su cuerpo ? – (Harry)

- Si , nunca olvidare la expresión de su rostro , aún que sabía que estaba muerto , estoy segura que intentaba decirnos algo - ( Hermione)

- Pobre Ron , solo espero que no haya sufrido , no saves como le he extrañado estos años – (Harry)

- Si , aún extraño pelear con el - (Hermione)

- Como olvidarlo , me la pasava jugando al réferi en cada pleito suyo – Dijo Harry , los dos rieron

- Bueno , donde quiera que este , espero que este bien – ( Hermione)

Con estas ultimas palabras , Harry la envolvió en sus brazos le dio un beso de buenas noches


	3. Paginas

**12 años atrás**

_... Hermione a cambiado , cuando la vi esta mañana en la estación me sorprendí, esos jeans y ese atuendo le favorecieron bastante , nada que ver con las falditas y las mayas que utilizaba el año pasado , y el cabello le luce muy bien definitivamente ha cambiado ..._

La pequeña Jane se despertó temprano al día siguiente de la fiesta , tenía en las manos una escobita de peluche , jugueteaba con ella , de pronto la miro fijamente , la soltó y esta quedo flotando en el aire , se elevaba poco a poco , cuando Hermione entro a la habitación vio ese pequeño despliegue de magia de su bebe , se aproximo hasta ella , la niña sonreía alegremente y señalaba el juguete sin quitarle la vista de encima .

Hermione llamo a Harry admirando la magia de su hija , Harry entro en la habitación , se acerco a Hermione ,los orgullosos padres miraban como su pequeña daba sus primeras señales de magia , una alegría como es asolo se comparaba con lo que sintieron cuando los gemelos dijeron "mamá" y "papá" a los 10 meses de edad .

Harry la tomo entre sus brazos , la pequeña continuaba sonriendo mientras jugueteaba con su piecito resguardado debajo del mameluco color rosa . La miraron con amor , de pronto la niña dijo "papá" , segundos después el pequeño Ron despertó , estaba llorando .

- Creo que alguien esta celoso – comento Harry

- Idéntico a su padre – contesto Hermione mientras sacaba al pequeño de la cuna para confortarlo entre sus brazos , al encontrarse con la mirada de su madre el pequeño dijo "mamá"y se quedo dormido nuevamente

Recordaron cuando el pequeño Ron a los 9 meses hizo volar por la cocina la papilla que no se quería comer , esa fue la primera señal de que el pequeño era un mago

**Al día siguiente **

Tenían que regresar a sus actividades , Harry debía ir al cuartel de reclutamiento los nuevos aurores habían comenzado su entrenamiento el día de la fiesta , y Hermione tenía pacientes que atender en el Hospital , Harry desapareció y Hermione subió al auto para trasladarse a San Moongo .

**12 años atrás**

_...nunca me había sentido más feliz , logré entrar al equipo de quidditch , por fin seguiré la tradición de mis hermanos , los entrenamientos serán duros , y el partido contra Rabbenclow será difícil pero are mi mejor papel como nuevo cazador , solo espero no defraudarla , me ayudo tanto para que yo pudiera tomar la decisión de hacer la prueba que no quiero decepcionarla ..._

Harry estaba en el campo de entrenamiento mirando , vigilando las acciones de los nuevos aurores ...

- Señor Potter lo buscan –

- ¿ Quien ? – pregunto el

Su pregunta fue contestada al ver a unos 5 metros de el un apareja pelirroja , eran los señores Wesley .

- Diles a los nuevos que tienen un descanso de 20 minutos regreso en un momento -

Dijo esto y se encamino al encuentro , los padres de Ron lo recibieron con una enrome sonrisa

- Harry , querido cuanto tiempo sin vernos , pero mira que grande estas – le dijo Moley mientras lo abrazaba y le besaba la mejilla

- Un placer volver a verte Harry , veo que has progresado en el ministerio de magia

- Ginny también , es una de mis mejores aurores , justamente ahora me esta ayudando al reclutamiento de los nuevos –

Les dijo Harry señalando hacia el campo , en ese preciso momento Ginny le llamaba la atención a un muchacho que se avía dejado dominar por un bogart –

- Me alegra mucho verlos , a Hermione le gustaría mucho saludarlos– les dijo Harry con una sonrisa

- A nosotros también nos gustaría verla y darle las gracias por lo que hizo por Fred y George – dijo Moly

- No se preocupen , ella lo hizo con todo el gusto del mundo - (Harry)

- Lo sabemos , discúlpanos por no haber asistido al cumpleaños de tus hijos pero ...

- No se preocupen , lo importante es que están aquí ahora , me imagino que vinieron para ir a Hagwarts con el resto de la Orden – ( Harry )

- Así es , creo que ya estamos listos – (Arthur )

- Me parece excelente , discúlpenme pero me tengo que retirar ,¿ quieren hablar con Ginny ? – ( Harry)

- No , déjala , esta ocupada , la veremos el sábado para ir a Hogwarts – (Molly)

- Bueno , si quieren ver a Hermione , si oficina esta en el séptimo piso de San Moongo , la primero puerta a la derecha – les dijo Harry se despidió y regreso a sus actividades .

**En San Moongo**

Hermione salía de hacerle una visita a Gilderoy Lockheart , que gracias a una de sus investigaciones , ya estaba bastante recuperado después de que se autohechizo 13 años atrás , una enfermera le dijo que había dos personas esperándola en su oficina .

Hermione dio las gracias y se encamino al encuentro de sus visitantes . Al entrar en su oficina encontró a los señores Wesley mirando el retrato de tres inseparables leones de 16 años .

- ¡¡ Que gusto me da verlos !! – se acero y los abrazo y les invito a sentarse en la sala de la oficina

- No podíamos dejar de venir a saludarte y agradecerte lo que hiciste por Fred y George – ( Moley )

- No tiene nada que agradecerme , lo hice con mucho gusto , no podía permitir que algo les pasara , el mundo mágico no sería lo mismo sin Los Sortilegios Wesley –(Hermione)

- Como no ha sido lo mismo sin Ron – contesto Moley desviando la mirada hacia el retrato

Después de esas palabras los tres quedaron en silencio , tenían razón , después de la muerte de Ron , nada volvió a ser lo mismo .

- ¿ Vendrán con nosotros a Hogwarts ? – (Hermione)

- Si – ( Arthur)

- ¿ Ya visitaron a Harry y a Ginny en el ministerio ?- ( Hermione)

- Si , pasamos a verlos al campo de reclutamiento , Harry nos ha dicho donde encontrarte , has progresado mucho durante estos años Hermione , te felicito – (Arthur )

- Gracias , ¿ les gustaría cenar con Harry y con migo esta noche ? – (Hermione)

- Será un placer querida – (Moley)

- Bueno entonces esta hecho , los esperamos a las 9 ¿les parece bien ? – (Hermione)

- Ahí estaremos – contesto Arthur mientras los tres se ponían de pie

- Fue un placer verlos de nuevo – (Hermione)

- Para nosotros también linda , los veremos esta noche – (Moley)

- Excelente – (Hermione)

Hermione los escolto hasta el elevador ahí se despidieron de nuevo , Hermione regreso a su oficina , les escribió a Dobby y a Harry una nota para avisarles de la cita de esa noche , toco cada nota con la varita y estas desaparecieron . Desvió la mirada a la foto del trío luego miro el retrato de junto era ella junto con Harry y los gemelos , intercalo la mirada de un retrato a otro suspiro y regreso a sus ocupaciones en el hospital

Cada año , la orden del fénix se reunía para ir a Hogwarts a visitar el cementerio que habían puesto en sus terrenos en memoria de los muertos de la guerra , las nuevas generaciones del colegio crecerían conociendo los nombres de los héroes , que gracias a su valentía lograron vencer al mal y salvar al mundo mágico de la oscuridad , a partir de esa fecha , los libros de Historia de la magia serían reescritos para incluir los nombres de todos esos héroes .

Aquel día paso sin nada fuera de lo común , Harry estaba ocupado con los nuevos aurores y Hermione visitaba a sus pacientes , como si nada llego la hora de regresar a casa , Hermione abandono el hospital a las 7: 15 , subió a su auto y se encamino a su casa , llego sin problemas en 30 minutos , pregunto a Dobby si todo estaba listo para recibir a sus visitas , este asintió con una reverencia y regreso a sus labores mientras Hermione subía a ver a los bebes .

Al entrar a la recamara los encontró muy entretenidos con sus juguetes dentro de un circulo mágico , beso a cada uno en la mejilla y fue a su cuarto a refrescarse un poco y a cambiarse de ropa para recibir a sus invitados . cuando salía del cuarto de baño con una toalla envuelta sobre el cuerpo , encontró a Harry recostado sobre la cama .

- ( Se acerca , lo besa en los labios y entra al vestidor ) Que bueno que llegaste , ¿ como te fue hoy ? –

- Bien , aun que hay un oque otro muchacho que no creo que sea buen auror – ( Harry )

- Bueno pero tu siempre haz logrado sacar lo mejor de la gente , seguro que con esta generación será igual – (Hermione)

- Eso espero , me voy a bañar – Dijo Harry y entro al baño

Todo estaba listo cuando exactamente a las 9 de la noche , sonó el timbre de la residencia , Dobby se apresuro a abrir la puerta , tomo las capas de viaje de los Wesley y los invito a pasar , Harry y Hermione los recibieron con alegría , pasaron a la sala , para tomar una copa de vino mientras Dobby terminaba con la cena .

Aquella noche paso muy entretenida , charlaban de todo lo que habían hecho Harry y Hermione después de terminar sus estudios en Hagwarts y de como avían vivido los señores Wesley con Charly en Rumania , avía sido una linda velada , cuando fue interrumpida por el llanto de la pequeña Jane , Hermione se disculpo y subió a atenderla . 2 minutos después Harry les pregunto si querían conocer a sus hijos , el matrimonio acepto y fue escaleras arriba , entraron en la habitación , encontraron a Hermione cambiándole el pañal a la bebe . cuando termino la tomo entre sus brazos y se las presento a los señores Wesley

- Ella es Jane – le dijo Hermione poniendo a la bebe en los brazos de Moley

La niña sonreía ante los visitantes y comenzó a juguetear con el collar de cuantas de Moley

- Es una lindura – (Moley )

Para ese instante Harry ya avía sacado al hermano de Jane de la cuna y lo ponía en los brazos de Arthur

- El es Ron – ( Harry)

Moley regreso a Jane a su madre y fijo la vista el pequeño , no pudo evitar dejar salir una lagrima al escuchar el nombre de su hijo , un torbellino de recuerdos y sentimientos llegaron a la mente y al corazón del matrimonio Wesley .

- Gracias por llamarlo así - (Arthur)

- Ron nunca morirá , siempre vivirá en nuestros corazones en nuestro hijo - ( Harry )

- Gracias – ( Moley)

Después de esto regresaron a los bebes a sus respectivas cunas y salieron de la habitación

Había sido una linda velada , pero era hora de retirarse , los señores Wesley agradecieron todas las atenciones y se retiraron a la madriguera , Harry y Hermione le dieron las buenas noches a los gemelos y regresaron a su habitación .

Después de un día largo sin decir más se dieron un tierno beso de buenas noches y abrazados se quedaron profundamente dormidos .

**12 años atrás **

_... anoche volví a soñar con ella , es raro pero me sentía muy feliz al estar a su lado , en mi sueño estábamos solo ella y yo , pero por que me siento así , es solo mi amiga , siempre estamos peleando y discutiendo por cualquier tontería ..._


	4. Regreso a Hogwarts

**... mientras yo estuve limpiando trofeos y cosas viejas durante horas ese estúpido hurón desteñido estuvo chillando de dolor en la enfermería después haberlo golpeado , pero bien merecido se lo tenía , nunca permitiré que la llame sangre sucia enfrente de mi ...**

El dolor de perder a un ser querido puede perseguirnos durante muchos años , solo puede ser superado con el apoyo de las personas que siempre estuvieron a nuestro lado en las buenas y en las manos , así fue como la familia Weley logró sobreponerse a la muerte de Ron , aun que la más pequeña de la familia no estaba conforme con la explicación del ministerio con respecto a la muerte de su hermano , ella había sostenido esa duda desde aquella noche y cada día , sola en la habitación de su departamento trataba de lidiar con ese sentimiento que no la dejaba en paz , y no la dejaría hasta descubrir la verdad

Ese fin de semana habían dejado a los gemelos al cuidado de los padres de Hermione , ella y Harry se alistaron muy temprano y emprendieron el camino hasta el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix , la antigua mansión de los Black .

El joven matrimonio Potter no fue el primero en llegar , al entrar a la sala en el sillón de dos plazas estaban Remus y Thonks , frente a la chimenea estaba Sirius y en uno de los rincones viendo asia la ventana estaba Ojo Loco Moody .

- Hola – se apresuró a decir Hermione

Todos voltearon y dibujaron una enorme sonrisa al ver a los Potter

- Harry , que gusto me da verte – se apresuro a abrazarlo Sirius y luego abrazó a Hermione

- Muchachos , que bueno que llegaron – Dijo Lupin poniéndose de pié junto con Thonks - Harry , Hermione , un gusto volver a verlos – dijo Ojo Loco desde su rincón

- Pasen ¿ quieren algo de tomar ? – les ofreció Sorius

- No , estamos bien gracias – contesto amablemente Hermione

- Les tengo buenas noticias , los Wesley nos acompañaran – (Harry)

- Excelente , ya era hora – (Ojo Loco)

- Entiéndelos Moodey , fue muy duro para ellos perder al chico – (Thonks)

- No solo lo fue para ellos todos peleamos y perdimos muchas cosas en esa guerra – (Ojo Loco)

- Yo tampoco entendía por que les costaba tanto trabajo superarlo , pero ahora que nacieron los gemelos , lo entiendo , creo que Harry y yo nos volveríamos locos si algo les pasara – (Hermione)

De pronto de la chimenea comenzó a salir humo color verde , hasta que tomo la forma de una gran columna y de esta salió Neville Longbottom , un segundo después la familia Wesley apareció en la puerta de la sala

- Bueno , creo que estamos todos – (Sirius)

- Minerva y Haggrid nos recibirán en el castillo , el ministerio ha enviado un carruaje especial para el viaje - (Lupin )

La Orden intercambio miradas entre ellos , salieron de la mansión y frente a ellos se encontraron con un carruaje de gran tamaño de unos 10 metros de largo y 5 de altura de un color negro brillante con incrustaciones de plata y oro , al frente de este había 6 thestrals enfilados para jalar el carruaje , a estas alturas ahora todos los miembros de la orden podían ver a aquellos animales .

Todos abordaron el carruaje , en cuanto la puerta se cerro detrás de Sirius el carruaje comenzó el viaje , el interior era como un lujoso vagón de tren , con una chimenea a cada lado , sillones y poobs de piel , mesitas y candelabros de cristal , alfombra persa y otras cosas que lo hacían bastante acogedor .

Hermione miraba por una de las ventanas , cruzada de brazos pensaba en su amigo , aquel chico con el que peleaba 24 horas al día , aquel pelirrojo que la había defendido tantas veces de los insultos de los slytheryns , aquel pecoso que la había celado en el baile de navidad de 4to grado .

- ¿ Piensas en Ron verdad ? – le preguntó Harry mientras la abrazaba por la cintura

- Si , cada año es lo mismo , al ver de nuevo su tumba , me cuesta trabajo creer que esta ahí enterrado , solo – (Hermione)

- A mi también me cuesta creerlo , hasta he llegado a pensar que Ginny tiene razón –

- ¿ En que ? – (Hermione)

- En que la muerte de Ron no fue como lo dijo el ministerio – (Harry)

**... se acerca su cumpleaños , dios como me gustaría poder comprarle algo digno de ella , pero solo tengo 5 knuts y con eso no creo que me alcance para mucho , como me gustaría tan solo una ves saber lo que es tener mucho dinero para poder regalarle algo que valga la pena ...**

- ¿ Pero Que otra explicación podría haber , el y Malfoy se mataron mutuamente – (Hermione)

- Lo se , pero ...

- ¡¡¡MIREN HEMOS LLEGADO A HOGWARTS !!! –Exclamo Ginny con alegría

A lo lejos se levantaban las torres del castillo , mientras más se acercaban el castillo se veía con más claridad , hasta que lo tuvieron frente a ellos , el campo de quidditch , el bosque prohibido , el lago negro , y el majestuoso castillo .

Había todo un comité de recepción al pié de las escaleras del castillo , la banda de guerra del colegio tocaba el himno de Hogwarts mientras los equipos de quidditch escoltaban el descenso del carruaje hasta donde los prefectos los esperaban formando una valla para dirigirlos hasta el gran comedor .

La puerta del carruaje se abrió los primeros en salir fueron Remus y Thonks, luego salió Sirius seguido de Ojo Loco , Neville Longbottom , la familia Wesley y al ultimo Harry y Hermione , los alumnos al verlos rompieron en estruendosos aplausos , las nuevas generaciones estaban creciendo bajo todas sus leyendas.

La valla de los prefectos los condujo hasta las puertas de Roble donde los estaban esperando Minerva y Haggrid que los recibieron con una enrome sonrisa

- Bienvenidos es un placer que estén de regreso , señores Wesley es un honor tenerlos con nosotros , este año hay un nuevo salón que quiero mostrarles , pero primero el gran banquete en su honor - les dijo Minerva

Dicho esto la orden se dirigió al gran comedor donde el resto de los alumnos del colegio los estaban esperando al atravesar las puertas una ves más se escucho el recibimiento de los alumnos de las 4 casas la orden tomo asiento en una mesa especial frente a la de los maestros mientras Minerva pedía silencio al alumnado

- Un año más ha pasado desde aquella guerra , y como es costumbre los héroes sobrevivientes nos hacen el honor de acompañarnos , démosles las gracias por avernos salvado de la oscuridad con un minuto de fuertes aplausos –

Los alumnos se pusieron de pié y aplaudieron con gesto de admiración , después del minuto Minerva pidió silencio de nuevo .

- Si gracias a todos ustedes estamos aquí , pero no hay que olvidar a aquellos que dieron su vida a cambio de nuestra libertad , les pido un minuto de silencio para todos aquellos que perdieron la vida para sacarnos de la oscuridad .- (Minerva)

Todo el gran comedor se quedo en silencio recordando a todos los héroes que desde hace 8 años descansan en paz en los jardines del castillo .

A la orden de Minerva de comenzar el banquete , como siempre de las fuentes de las mesas comenzaron a salir suculentos manjares , tanto los alumnos como La Orden del Fénix comenzaron a saborear la comida que tenían en los platos de oro . A la mente de Harry y de Hermione regresaron muchos recuerdos de sus años en el colegio , al voltear a ver la mesa de Gryffyndor pudieron verse a ellos mismos en recuerdos como , su primer banquete al llegar al colegio , la primera ves que ganaron la copa de las casas , cuando recibieron a Hermione después de ser petrificada o el inolvidable baile de navidad de 4to grado .

Cuando termino el banquete Minerva anunció que tenía preparada una sorpresa para la orden , los miembros se pusieron de pié y caminaron detrás de ella . atravesaron los pasillos y subieron hasta el cuarto piso , se detuvieron frente a una puerta de roble tallada , como manija había un hipoigrífo de plata y en el centro un fénix con las alas extendidas adornaba el portal .

- Esto es algo en lo que Haggrid y yo hemos estado trabajando durante meses espero que les guste . – les dijo Minerva ya travesaron el portón

Al entrar se llevaron una gran sorpresa tenían ante sus ojos un salón de la fama de La Orden del Fénix , había fotos , y otros objetos como escobas , uniformes de su santiguas casas , lo que más llamaba la atención era una vitrina en el centro del salón , la vitrina estaba dividida en 3 repisas , la de arriba estaba dedicada a Ron había cosas como trofeos de quidditch sus insignias de prefecto , premio anual y la de premio especial por servicios al colegio su bufanda de Gryffyndor algunos de sus viejos libros y lo más importante un busto de el hecho en bronce

La repisa de en medio estaba dedicada a Hermione , estaban sus insignias de prefecta , de premio anual y la de premio especial por servicios al colegio , el garatiempo con el que rescato a Sirius en tercer grado su bufanda de Gryffyndor su juego de runas antiguas y también un busto suyo en bronce

La repisa de abajo estaba dedicada a Harry , en ella estaba el caldero que utilizaba para pociones , el libro del príncipe mestizo , el diario de Tom Riddle , una pluma de bockbeack , su bufanda de Gryffyndor , su insignia de premio anual , la de premio especial por servicios al colegio y la de capitán de quidditch , una placa en donde estaban los nombres del equipo de quidditch junto al de el como cazador estaba el de Ron como guardián pero el objeto mas interesante de aquella exhibición era la espada de Godric Gryffyndor y al igual que sus amigos un busto suyo de bronce .

Harry y Hermione miraban aquella vitrina con lagrimas en los ojos al ver todos los objetos con los que habían compartido tantas aventuras , los Wesley miraban con lagrimas los objetos de Ron .

Cuando terminaron con la visita al nuevo salón de la fama de Hogwarts llego el momento de cumplir el objetivo por el cual la orden regresaba al castillo cada año . Caminaron detrás de Minerva bajando pisos y atravesando pasillos hasta que llegaron al cementerio . o:p /o:p 

Todos se pusieron en circulo alrededor de las tumbas , sacaron sus varitas y apuntaron al cielo , un rayo plateado salió de la punta de las todas la varitas se unió en uno solo y luego hasta el cielo , luego se separo en varios hilos de luz que iluminaron cada una de las tumbas , unos segundos después de las mismas tumbas salieron rayos de luz azul que envolvieron a cada uno de los miembros de la orden , era como si los dueños de aquellos sepulcros quisieran mandarle un mensaje a sus amigos y familiares , curiosamente , la luz que salió de la tumba de Ron no era azul como la de las demás


	5. La buzqueda

Una extraña sensación corrió por el cuerpo de cada uno de los asistentes en aquel cementerio , una fuerza extraña que no havìan sentido en las visitas anteriores , duro unos minutos mas y todo termino , la familia Wesley intercambio miradas de desconcierto con el resto de los miembros de la orden , algo estaba ocurriendo .

¡ Estoy no havìa pasado antes ! – (Ginny)

¿ Saben lo que esto significa ? – (Arthur)

Pero no puede ser , todos lo vimos , el estaba muerto - (ojo loco )

Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo – (Harry)

Empuño firmemente su barita , apunto con ella hacia la tumba de Ron , el sepulcro comenzó a temblar mientras el ataud de mármol blanco emergio de las profundidades de la tierra , con un movimiento de la varita , la tapa del feretro se hizo a un lado , bajo la mirada de asombro de todos y la mirada a tonita de su familia , todos los presentes descubrieron que aquel sepulcro al que se le había rendido homenaje durante tantos años, se encontraba vacío ..

¡¡¡ DONDE ESTA EL CUERPO DE MI HIJO !!! – gritaba Moley desesperada

Nadie se atrevía a mencionar palabra . al parecer solo se podría descubrir la verdad hasta que la familia estuviera reunida , una verdad que ningún miembro de la orden espero descubrir jamás .

¡¡¡ LO SAVÌA SAVÌA QUE NO ESTAVA EQUIVOCADA PERO NADIE ME QUERÌA CREER , MI HERMANO ESTA VIVO , RON ESTA VIVO !!!! – grito Ginny acallando los sollozos de su madre

¿ Pero como es posible ? – pregunto Minerva mirando de uno a otro de los asistentes .

Me atrevería a pensar que ………….. Harry tu crees que – (Hermione)

Si , estoy pensando en lo mismo que tu Ron debió utilizar esa poción – ( Harry )

¿ Cual poción de que están hablando ? ¡¡¡¡¡ DIGANOS POR FAVOR NO SE QUEDEN CALLADOS !!! – Les exigió Moley

Ron fue sepultado con su varita ¿cierto ? – (Hermione)

Así es - (Ginny)

Hay una poción , que si la ingieres en el momento que eres herido de gravedad , casi de muerte , la herida no importa que la haya provocada esta se cura al instante , pero el mago entra en un estado ………..queda paralizado , es magia muy avanzada , yo la descubrí en 7mo grado , pero nunca me imagine que Ron también la conociera - (Hermione)

¿ Como se llama esa poción ? – ( ojo loco)

Cataleptum – ( Harry)

Nunca havìa escuchado hablar de ella – (Lupin)

Tal ves sea por que su uso esta prohibido por el ministerio de magia bajo pena de 20 años en azcaban - (Harry)

Yo la encontrè en uno libros de Snape poco tiempo después de comenzar 7mo grado –(Hermione)

¿ Pero como tubo Ron acceso a esa poción ? – (Percy )

Si me permiten , creo que no es el lugar adecuado para tratar este asunto – les dijo Minerva al darse cuanta de que todo el colegio los miraba con atención a ellos y al sepulcro sin dueño .

Todos , al cuartel de la orden – (Sirius)

Dejare en orden a los alumnos y los alcanzo haya , Haggrid , ve con ellos por favor – Dijo esto Monerva y regreso al castillo .

Harry regreso el sepulcro a su lugar , después de esto , sin despedirse de los alumnos como lo asían cada año , se dirigieron inmediatamente al carruaje para dirigirse al cuartel .

En el trayecto nadie mencionaba palabra alguna , la familia Wesley menos Ginny tenían la vista perdida en el fuego de la chimenea , los demás miraban por las ventanas o se distraían con cualquier cosa , nunca se imaginaron lo que descubrirían aquel día .

-…… ¡¡¡¡¡ Demonios , soy un perfecto idiota !!!!! si no me hubiera burlado de ella , habría aceptado ir al baile conmigo , hubiera bailado conmigo , en lugar de estar con el odioso de Victor Krum , me siento pésimo , y con que cara le reclamo que haya ido con el después de cómo la trate , espero que pueda perdonarme …….. –

Llegaron al cuartel , ràpidamente bajaron del carruaje y todos se aglomeraron en la sala para escuchar una explicación por parte de Harry y Hermione , un segundo después Minerva apareciò en el marco de la puerta .

Los escuchamos , ¿que explicación hay a todo esto? – (Sirius)

Es solo una teoría – (Harry)

¡¡ Por favor Hablen ya !! – (Moley)

Ya les explique lo ocasiona la pociòn , el problema con ella es que la persona que la ingiere , después de despertar de su letargo si no lo hace como lo planeo , su mente se pierde y regresa como una persona totalmente diferente – (Hermione)

¿ A que te refieres ? – ( Ginny)

Bueno , como ya se los dije , es solo una ………..

¡¡¡¡¡ HABLA YA POR FAVOR !!!! – la interrumpio Ginny

Trastornado , la poción afecta la mente del mago y lo convierte en un pago perverso , incapaz de reconocer incluso a su propia familia , mientras estudiaba para medimaga la estudie y clasifique todos los datos sobre sus efectos y como terminaron las personas que la habían ingerido - concluyo Hermione con la mirada triste .

Aquellas palabras le cayeron a todos los presentes como un balde de agua fría , Ron bebiendo una poción de esa naturaleza , pero con que objeto y como lo había logrado , quien lo había ayudado a hacer algo como eso , y lo mas importante de todos , donde estaría en ese momento , o con quien .

¿ Ahora como procederemos a buscarlo ? – pregunto Thonks después de un pesado silencio

¿ Tenemos algún hechizo para descubrir cuanto tiempo lleva la tumba vacìa ? –( Lupin)

Si pero no es necesario , el estado de letargo de la poción no dura mucho después de haber detonado la reacción – (Hermione)

¿ De cuanto tiempo estamos hablando ? – (Sirius)

4 días máximo 5 – (Hermione)

¿ Quieres decir que Ron lleva 8 años perdido por ahì ? - (Arthur )

Lamentablemente si – (Harry)

Un nuevo silencio envolvió a la orden del fénix , pensar en que aquel muchacho fuerte y alegre , uno de los mejores miembros de la orden , ande rondando por algún lado , loco , trastornado tal ves haciéndole daño a la gente , era demasiado para un solo día .

Creo que el mejor lugar para comenzar a buscar es Hogwarts – ( Lupin)

Pues andando regresemos toso al castillo – (Sirius)

Todos se pusieron de pie menos Moley que continuada con la mirada perdida .

Se que esto es muy difícil para ti Moley pero , devemos encontrarlo – ( Arthur)

¿ Encontrarlo para que , para ver a un Ron , loco , trastornado (comenzó a llorar ) no Arthur , no quiero encontrar a mi hijo así , prefiero recordarlo tal y como era ……… un chico bueno que dio la vida por lo que amaba – (Moley )

Pero mi amor , por fav……..

¡¡¡¡ ES MI ULTIMA PALABRA ARTHUR !!!! – con esto , Moley intercambio una ultima mirada a todos los presentes deteniéndose por ultimo en Hermione y con un "plim" desapareció .

Discúlpenla , todo esto fue muy duro para ella , solo necesita estar un momento a solas , pero estoy seguro de que lo pensara mejor y nos ayudara a encontrar a Ron .

Señor Wesley , es solo una teoría , tal ves me equivoque – (Hermione)

Hay que ser realistas Hermione , si nunca te equivocabas cuando estabas en el colegio , ahora es imposible que lo hagas , será mejor que nos vallamos .

Arthur y Hermione intercambiaron tímidas sonrisas , luego regresaron la vista hacia los demás miembros de la orden , Hermione tomo la mano de Harry , un segundo después todos los presentes desaparecieron , para reaparecer en el cementerio del castillo .

Lo primero , por muy cruel que parezca será desenterrar todos los féretros para estar seguro de que no haya más sorpresas – (Lupin )

En ese momento Harry hizo lo mismo que unos minutos antes , los siguientes minutos se dedicaron a revisar todas y cada una de las tumbas , todo estaba en orden , incluso , la tumba de Draco Malfoy que muy a su pesar , también había sido embestido como héroe de guerra .

Bueno , no mas sorpresas , ahora , nos dividiremos , Minerva , Sirius , Neville y yo iremos a las mazmorras del castillo incluso en la cámara secreta . Percey , Fred , George , Ginny , Arthr buscaran en los terrenos el campo de quidditch y los invernaderos . Harry , Hermione , Haggrid y Sorius buscaran en el bosque prohibido ese es terreno familiar para ustedes , si ahí hay algo que encontrar ustedes lo harán con facilidad , bueno andando , espero que tengamos suerte -

Lupin termino de asignar los grupos de búsqueda intercambiaron miradas por unos segundos , echaron un último vistas a la tumba vacía de su amigo y emprendieron cada uno su camino .

- ……… cada día que pasa la quiero mas , pero tengo miedo de confesarle lo que siento , que tal si no me quiere como yo a ella , que tal si esta interesada en otro que tal si esta interesada en el , me gustaría decirle lo que siento pero tengo miedo ………-


	6. La cueva

**-……su hermosa sonrisa ilumina todo mi espacio , su mirada da vida a mi ser , la adoro , debo encontrar el valor para confesarle lo que siento….. – **

Muchas veces una verdad no descubierta a tiempo puede regresar en el presente para causar mas dolor del que ya causo en el pasado , lamentablemente este es uno de esos casos . Ya lo habían llorado , ya lo habían sepultado , ya lo habían dejado descansar en paz , ya lo habían dejado ir para seguir con sus vidas .

Muchas interrogantes se destaparon aquella tarde , desgraciadamente ninguna tenia una respuesta que pudiera darle una luz de esperanza a los corazones de los integrantes de la Orden del Fénix que ahora estaban buscando a un mago extraordinario , pero lo buscaban con la incertidumbre de no saber lo que encontrarían .

Mientras se adentraban en el bosque prohibido , millones de dudas daban vueltas en la mente de Hermione , pero la que más le inquietaba era quien pudo haber ayudado a su amigo a realizar algo como aquella poción y con que objeto la había tomado .

Los 4 miembros de la orden se detuvieron en seco al escuchar ruidos entre los árboles , empuñaron sus varitas listos para cualquier cosa , de pronto un rostro familiar , unos segundos después un centauro de cabellos rizados y temple imponente estaba frente a ellos .

Furense , un gusto verte de nuevo – (Harry)

Harry Potter , ¿que te trae por aquí de nuevo? – (Furense)

¿ Recuerdas a Hermione ? – (Harry)

Hermione Granger , claro , una magnífica hechicera – (Furense)

Necesitamos de tu ayuda – (Hermione)

Creo saber para que , pero no puedo ayudarles – (Furense)

Primero escucha lo que tenemos que decir - (Sirius)

No es necesario , las estrellas me lo han hecho saber pero lo que buscan hace mucho que dejo este bosque - (Furense)

¡ Explícate ! – (Harry)

Ustedes buscan a un mago , un mago que como el ave fénix , regreso de sus cenizas – (Furense)

¡¡¡ RON !!! – (Hermione)

Así solía llamarse en vida , ahora en lo que el a elegido , las cosas son diferentes - (Furense)

¿ A que te refieres ? – (Haggrid)

Los vi ayer en el cementerio , vi lo que paso , la elección que hizo su amigo años atrás tubo consecuencias , terribles consecuencias – ( Furense )

¡¡¡ DEJATE DE RODEOS Y HABLA DE UNA VEZ !!! – (Hary)

Hablar es fácil y tal ves no podrán creerme , mejor síganme –

Después de decir esto , el centauro comenzó a caminar con los miembros de la orden siguiendo las pisadas de sus cascos contra el frío y húmedo suelo del bosque . Caminaron aproximadamente 45 minutos hasta que llegaron a una parte del bosque en donde no entraba ni un rayo de luz debido a lo junto que se encontraban los árboles , alumbrados por la punta de sus varitas , luego otros 30 minutos de caminata en la oscuridad .

Ahí es , si quieren descubrir la verdad entren –

Furense señalo la entrada de una cueva debajo de una gran formación rocosa que los ex Gryffindor nunca habían visto en los 7 años que estuvieron en Hagwarts recordando su innumerables visitas a aquel bosque .

Lo 4 magos intercambiaron miradas unos segundos , con Sirius por delante , seguido de Harry . Hermione y Haggrid entraron a la cueva . Alumbrados por sus varitas atravesaron el frío túnel caminaron 10 minutos hasta que a la luz de las varitas llegaron a lo que parecía ser el fondo de la cueva , se quedaron de piè mirando , analizando todo lo que tenían a su alrededor , examinando cada detalle , cada dibujo , cada escritura plasmada en la pared .

¿ Que puedes ver aquí amor ? – (Harry)

Pues todo esto es ….. increíble , aquí hay un calendario lunar , mas o menos de unos 7 años , la secuencia del movimiento de las lunas de Marte , las fases de las estrellas del cinturón de Orión - ( Hermione)

Y por acá hay un montón de huesos , parecen de animales ( Sirius) ( Hermione se acerca )

Si , tienen aquí unos 6 o 7 años …(los levanta y los examina, suspira ) , tenemos , gallinas , peces , y ……. –

¿ y ? … (Sirius)

(Hermione suspira de nuevo ) Unicornio – Todos guardaron silencio , sabían lo que eso significaba

Será mejor que regresemos al castillo e informemos de todo esto a los demás – ( Harry)

Una ves dicho esto le echaron un último vistazo a la cueva y salieron de ella

¿ Encontraron lo que buscaban ? – (Furense)

¿ Tu llegaste a verlo por aquí ? – (Hermione)

Si – (Furense)

¿ Hace cuanto , como estaba , que hacía ? – (Harry)

La ultima ves que lo vimos en este bosque fue hace 4 años , después de terminar con un unicornio joven , no lo volvimos a ver , Magorian y yo tratamos de encontrarlo , pero fue inútil . – (Furense)

¿ Como lo encontraron por primera ves ? – (Haggrid)

Fue unos días después del funeral , estábamos de casería , alcanzamos a distinguir entre los arboles a un alumno de Hagwarts , como después de la guerra todo quedo en paz entre las dos familias , pensamos que era un alumno triste y preferimos no acercarnos y dejarlo tranquilo . – (Furense)

¿ Como encontraron esa cueva ? – (Harry)

Cuando comenzamos a notar que se reducía el número de unicornios en las manadas comenzamos a buscar la razón - ( Furense)

Recuerdo eso , tiene como 6 o 7 años de aquello , encontrábamos parte de los unicornios , patas , cuernos e incluso una que otra cabeza , las desapariciones terminaron hace como 4 años , nunca encontramos la cusa – (Haggrid)

Pues ahora ya la encontraron , ese muchacho eligió el camino equivocado al tomar aquella poción tomar sangre de unicornio empero su situación , ahora debo marcharme , lo único que tengo que pedirles es que tengan mucho cuidado cuando lo encuentren , hasta luego Harry Potter , Hermione Granger , Sirius Black , te veré luego Haggrid – Con esto Furense se perdió a galope entre la oscuridad dejando sin habla a los miembros de la orden

Hermione coloco un hechizo para poder encontrar con facilidad el camino de regreso a la cueva y emprendieron el camino de regreso al castillo sin mencionar palabra alguna durante el trayecto.

…… **creo que ya estoy grandecito para tener miedo , en la próxima salida a Hogsmeade la invitare a tomar algo a las tres escobas y le confesare lo que siento ………..- **

Contaron al resto de la orden lo que habían encontrado y lo que les había dicho Furense , durante unos minutos todos se quedaron pensativos , eran las únicas pistas que habían encontrado en todo Hagwarts . Se encaminaron de regreso a la cueva cada uno de ellos hiba inmerso en sus pensamientos no podían creer que algo así estuviera pasando y el sentimiento de culpa por no haberlo descubierto antes era lo pero de todo este asunto , Ron había estado sufriendo durante 8 años y ninguno había hecho nada por el


	7. Ojos Negros

…**.todas las noches le pido a las estrellas que me dirija aun que sea una mirada , pero hasta ahora no se ha cumplido mi deseo …-**

La duda y la desesperación los acompañaba a cada paso que daban , los demás miembros de la orden no sabían que esperar , ni que encontrarían cuando llegaran al lugar en donde uno de sus mejores amigos había estado viviendo durante varios años .

Pro fin llegaron , luego de analizar unos segundos la entrada todos siguieron a Harry hasta el final de aquel túnel . Minerva fue la primera en descifrar los escritos que había sobre las paredes .

Tenemos que encontrarlo cuanto antes – dijo sin quitar la vista de las paredes

¿ Pasa algo malo Minerva ? – pregunto Ojoloco

Todos estamos en peligro , pero en especial ……….. ustedes dos – después de decir esto volteo a ver a Harry y a Hermione

¿ A que se refiere ? – (Harry )

Ella tiene razón amor , la persona que estamos buscando no es la misma a la que enterramos , uniendo todas las piezas del rompecabezas , tenemos que encontrar a un mago muy poderoso y con sed de venganza – (Hermione)

Eso no puede ser - (Arthur)

Es cierto Arthur , pero creo que no es lugar para hablar de todo esto , recojamos todo lo que nos pueda ser de utilidad y regresemos al cuartel – (Remus)

Intercambiaron miradas unos segundos , comenzaron a recoger todo lo que encontraban a su paso hasta el mas mínimo detalle podría ser útil para encontrar a Ron , donde quiera que estuviese en esos momentos .

Unos minutos después ya estaban todos en el cuartel analizando todas y cada una de las cosas que habían encontrado en la cueva . Trozos de pergamino , pedasos de tela del uniforme de Hagwarts con el que lo havìan sepultado , los huesos , todo hasta algo que Hermione jamàs espero encontrar en aquel lugar .

**FLASH BACK **

**Ron espera , quiero hablar contigo – (Hermione)**

**Dime , ¿ necesitas algo ? – (Ron)**

**Solo quería desearte suerte y darte algo – le extendio una cajita de terciopelo negra - espero que te guste **

**Ron abrió la cajita dentro estaba la pieza de un rompecabezas de plata con una "B.F." grabadas en ella , la saco traía una cadena .**

**Yo tengo la otra parte – otra pieza de rompecabezas colgaba de su cuello pero la de ella tenía grabado "4 E." – las traje de Londres pero estaba esperando el momento oportuno para dártela , mucha suerte – le dio un beso en la frente y salio de los vestidores para ver el partido **

**Ron miro el dije que tenía entre las manos , para el solo significaba una cosa , que las miradas y los sentimientos de amor de aquella chica de cabellos castaño y ojos miel jamás serían para el , se coloco el dije debajo de la túnica de quidditch , suspiró , monto en su escoba y salio a toda velocidad para jugar la final contra Slytheryn **

**FIN DE FLASH BACK **

Una lagrima rodó por la mejilla de aquella mujer de 25 años al ver aquel dije que después del abandono de su dueño el brillo de la plata se había extinguido para dejarlo opaco y sin vida y con las letras casi ilegibles . Tenía que encontrarlo , aunque su propia vida estuviera en juego tenia que encontrarlo .

¿ Estas bien ? – le pregunto Harry abrazándola por la espalda

Tenemos que encontrarlo - contesto ella con lagrimas sosteniendo dentro de su puño aquel dije olvidado .

Te lo prometo amor , te prometo por nuestros hijos que encontraremos a Ron así sea lo ultimo que hagamos - ( Harry )

Si queremos encontrarlo más rápidamente tendremos que dar aviso a los soquetes del ministerio –( Ojoloco )

Será lo mejor , así podremos hacer uso de los aurores sin que el viejo Foodge se oponga a las ordenes de Harry . – ( Sirius)

Bueno pues entonces esta echo mañana Ginny y Sirius vendrán conmigo al ministerio para hablar con Funge y que den una alerta de que ……….( suspiro) estamos buscando a un mago muy peligroso – ( Harry )

Bueno entonces quedamos en eso , Haggird y yo debemos regresar al colegio , manténganme informada de lo que decidan en el ministerio , Remus , Sirius Neville , los estaré esperando – Con estas ultimas palabras Minerva y Haggird desaparecieron .

Nosotros también nos vamos , ya es tarde y los gemelos deben de estar inquietos , nos veremos mañana – ( Harry )

Hasta mañana – se despidió Hermione con tristeza

Eran pasadas las 11 de la noche , la residencia de Valle Godric se encontraba en total silencio y oscuridad , lo único que rompía aquel manto silencioso era la reexpiación de dos pequeños que dormían en sus cunas arropados por los finos ropajes regalo de sus padres .

Afuera ,en medio de los árboles , un par de ojos negros como la noche pero brillantes como la luna de plata , se mantenían estáticos en dirección de la residencia de los Potter .

Míralos , te dije que no habría ningún problema , Duby los cuida muy bien – ( Hermione)

Lo se , pero aún así , siento que hay algo extraño – ( Harry )

¿ Como que ? – (Hermione)

No lo se , pero desde que encontramos la cueva he tenido una sensación muy extraña con respecto a ellos , como si algo o alguien los estuviera acechando - ( Harry )

Yo también ¿ crees que sea el ? – ( Hermione)

No lo se , después de todo lo que encontramos , ¿crees que haya cambiado tanto como para hacerle daño a los niños ? – ( Harry )

Si ,si lo creo , no solo a ellos , también a nosotros - ( Hermione)

¡¡ DEMONIOS!! – ( Harry comienza a dar vueltas por la habitación )

Tranquilízate quieres , no ganas nada poniéndote así – ( Hermione )

¡¡ Me acabas de afirmar que todo lo que tenemos y todo por lo que hemos trabajado durante años esta en peligro de venirse abajo y quieres que este muy tranquilo !! – ( Harry )

Vas a despertar a ……

Demasiado tarde , los gemelos despertaron a causa de los gritos de sus padres , inmediatamente dubby entro en la habitación muy alarmado

Harry Potter , pensé que les había pasado algo a los bebes -

No te alarmes dubby , puedes volver a dormir , nosotros nos haremos cargo – (Hermione)

Muy bien señora , buenas noches – Dubby desaparecio con una reverencia

Harry tomo al pequeño Ron y Hermione a la pequeña Jane , se aproximaron hasta la ventana tranquilizando a los niños entre sus brazos .

Se perfectamente como te sientes y a que te refieres , pero debemos tener calma , no tanto por nosotros si no por ellos , hay que estar consientes de a que nos estamos enfrentando – ( Hermione)

Lo se amor , pero no soporto pensar que mis hijos crezcan como yo crecí al quedarme sin mis padres – ( Harry )

Tu estabas solo , pero recuerda que si algo nos llega a pasar , mis padres se pueden encargar de los niños , y también cualquier miembro de la orden estaría encantado de hacer lo mismo .

De eso estoy conciente pero nunca será lo mismo recibir el amor de tus padres que el de tus abuelos o de tus tíos , tal ves no lo comprendas por que tu gracias a dios sierre y hasta la fecha tienes a tus padres , pero yo ….., no quiero ese tipo de vida para ellos – termino Harry con una lagrima

Se me ocurre algo …… envía una nota al cuartel de aurores para que asignen a 4 de tus mejores hombres para que cuiden la casa a partir de mañana que estén aquí al salir el sol mientras yo acondicionare mi oficina en San Moongo para que estén conmigo al igual que Dubby , solo mientras todo esto se resuelve y así podrás estar mas tranquilo – Le dijo Hermione mientras dejaba a la bebe ya dormida dentro de la cuna

No es mala idea , creo que le avisarè a Sirius que haremos lo mismo con una de la habitaciones Grimauld Place para poder llevar con nosotros a los niños cada ves que haya reunión con la orden – Dijo Harry mientras dejaba a su bebe en la cuna

Ok. Pero ahora , por favor , vàmos a dormir , mañana tengo muchas cosas que hacer en el Hospital y tu también en el ministerio – ( Hermione)

Después de echarle un último vistazo a los gemelos ya tranquilos y durmiendo placidamente , la feliz pareja se retiro a su habitación , Hermione entro a vestidor para ponerse su camisón de satín negro sin mangas , mientras Harry se despojaba de su ropa para ponerse únicamente unos pantalones de dormir de seda negros .

Abrió las cobijas , se sentó sobre ellas , espero a que regresara la mujer de su vida para poder cobijarla con sus fuertes brazos , solo tardo unos segundos , ella sento sobre las piernas de su hombre .

¿ Me amas ? – ( Hermione )

Claro que te amo , ¿ tu me amas ? – (Harry)

Con todo mi corazón – ( Hermione )

Después de aquella dulce declaración se fundieron un tierno y acalorado beso de buenas noches , para después de unos minutos caer profundamente en los brazos de Morfeo .

Todo quedo en calma nuevamente en Valle Godric , todo menos el corazón y los sentimientos del dueño de aquellos ojos negros como la noche , pero brillantes como la luna de plata


	8. Sueños o Realidad

**la manera en que lo mira , la forma en como lo trata , en como lo abraza cuando el esta triste , me da la impresión de que siente algo más por el , y la verdad no la culpo , que puedo hacer yo al lado de un muchacho como el … -**

Despierta Hermione –

Mmmmm – contesta medio dormida

No esa momento de dormir , debo mostrarte algo –

Harry es de madrugada , lo que tengas que decirme tendrá que esperar – contesto ella sin abrir los ojos

Que Harry ni que nada , anda levántate que no tengo mucho tiempo –

Hermione abriò los ojos , no podía creer lo que tenia ante sus ojos .

¡¡¡ ¿ LUNA, ESTO DEBE SER UN SUEÑO TU NO PUEDES ESTAR A QUI -

A claro que puedo , hiciste todo lo humanamente posible para que yo sanara pero no fue suficiente , ya es hora de que me reúna con mi padre , pero antes debo agradecerte lo que hiciste por mi -

Entonces tu …… estas …… - ( Hermione)

Sip , tu asistente te dará la noticia mañana por la mañana cuando vallas al hospital , pero ahora vamos levántate de esa cama , que debo mostrarte algo antes de irme –

Harry despierta mi amor – le decía mientras le sacudía el hombro

Ni lo intentes por que no despertara , dormirá profundamente hasta que regresemos –

Debes estar bromeando – ( Hermione)

No , nunca he hablado mas en serio así que por favor ponte algo cómodo y acompáñame , a menos que quieras ir al bosque en ese sexy camisón –

Esta bien , ya , dame un minuto , ahora salgo - se levanto de la cama .

Tomo lo primero que encontró , unos jeans , una playera y tenis deportivos .

Listo ahora si quieres decirme por que debo ir contigo al bosque a las 3 de la mañana – ( Hermione)

Por ahora no preguntes y apresúrate te veré en la puerta de tu casa –

Tomo su barita y bajo rápidamente las escaleras , salio de la casa y se encontró de nuevo con luna en ,medio del jardín .

¿ Y ahora que ? – ( Hermione)

Solo cállate y sígueme –

Pero es qu ………

Cállate , ahora no estas en el hospital y harás lo que yo te diga , te conviene –

Las casas en valle Godric tenían mas o menos medio kilómetro de separación entre cada una y en medio solo había bosque . Hermione y el fantasma de Luna Lovegood atravesaron la calle y se detuvieron frente a un gran roble .

Primero mira esto – le señalo el tronco del árbol , donde tenía unos símbolos extraños que Hermione pudo descifrar

Alguien esta tratando de hechizar a mi familia - Dijo alarmada

Y eso no es todo , sígueme –

Reemprendieron el camino , a Hermione le costo algo de trabajo no regresar corriendo a su casa para poner a salvo a sus hijos pero siguió al fantasma de luna y se adentraron en el bosque , mientras caminaban , encontraba cada ves mas arboles marcados con aquellos símbolos , el corazón le latía cada ves con más fuerza al no saber lo que iba a encontrar cuando el fantasma de luna por fin se detuviera , ese sentimiento la lleva empuñar fuertemente la barita .

¡¡¡ BUENO YA ES SUFICIENTE ¿¿ A QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS JUGANDO !!!! – le grito Hermione molesta y desesperada

Tranquilícese medimaga , el demonio no tiene nada que ver en esto , jaja bueno quien sabe , pero no desespere lo que le quiero mostrar esta ahí adelante – le dijo Luna señalo hasta una reja cerrada con cadenas y candados con un letrero de "Aléjese" colgado .de ella

¿ Que es lo que espero encontrar ? – ( Hermione )

Tu solo entra ahì –

¿ Estas segura ? – ( Hermione)

No por estar muerta soy menos confiable , hazme caso y entra , yo no te puedo acompañar , no lo tengo permitido , tendrás que ir tu sola .

Después de escuchar esto , Hermione respiro profundo y se acerco hasta la reja con la barita en pie de duelo , lista para cualquier cosa . Las cosas empezaron tensas desde un principio , le costo trabajo quitar los encantamientos que mantenían cerrada la puerta . Cuando logro entrar sintió debajo de ella , como la tierra estaba muy suelta en todos lados por donde pisaba , los árboles estaban torcidos y secos a diferencia de los de afuera que eran frondosos y llenos de vida , continuo caminando , mientras lo hacía logro percatarse de que en varios lugares había piedras apiladas en diferentes formas .

¡¡¡¡ RAYOS !!! – Sin darse cuenta había caído en un charco llenándose los tenis de agua y lodo

Había una fuerza extraña que la movía a seguir adelante hasta un lugar aún mas extraño , llego hasta una formación extraña era como si se hubiera formado una escalera a base de piedras y troncos de árboles caídos , sin pensarlo guardo la barita en la bolsa de los pantalones y comenzó a subir , tardo unos minutos en llegar hasta arriba continúo caminando y escalando por piedras , paredes naturales , árboles caídos , era un terreno sinuoso y hasta cierto punto inaccesible para las personas , pero había algo , una fuerza extraña que la obligaba a seguir adelante y le daba fuerzas para vencer todos los obstáculos que se le pusieran enfrente .

Por fin después de un largo rato , encontró un terreno plano , de tierra dura , saco de nuevo la barita , examinando cada centímetro del lugar , más adelante vio 3 puntos de un tono distinto . se acerco sigilosamente con la barita en alto ante la posibilidad de un ataque sorpresivo .

Mientras mas se acercaba a esos 3 puntos el corazón le latía con más fuerza , por fin llego , eran cuatro agujeros en la tierra , dos pequeños como para dos niños y uno mas grandes como para un adulto .

Se dejo caer de rodillas frente a lo que tenía ante sus ojos , su mente le decía que eran cuatro tumbas y su corazón le decía para quiénes podrían ser , exhausta , dejo caer la barita junto a ella y luego se dejo caer al suelo , abatida , con lagrimas en los ojos , al parecer había salido del transe que la había jalado hasta ese lugar , y se había percatado de lo que podría llegar a ocurrir en poco tiempo si no encontraban , pero esperan , solo una tumba para adultos , para cual de los dos , quien de los dos se convertiría en el posible dueño de aquel sepulcro .

Mientras meditaba en todo esto , su cuerpo de mujer de 25 años no pudo mas u se quedo profundamente dormida , ahí son nada mas que el duro suelo , la luna de plata y un par de ojos negros como la noche .

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Tal y como Harry lo avía pedido a la central de Aurores , cuatro de sus mejores elementos habían llegado a Valle Godric justo al salir el sol . Harry complacido se arreglo y partió al departamento de Ginny , luego irían al cuartel de la orden del fénix para encontrarse con Sirius y llegar juntos al ministerio de magia .

Hermione despertó , los ojos le pesaban , estaba tapada con el edredón hasta el cuello , se sorprendió , se destapo rápidamente , se quedo sin habla al darse cuenta de que traía los jeans , las playera y tenis deportivos llenos de lodo , las sabanas se habían ensuciado , se levanto rápidamente y se metió al cuarto de baño a darse una ducha de agua helada para despertar por completo .

Salio del cuarto de baño envuelta en bata , quito toda la ropa de cama la hecho por el ducto de la habitación y sentó sobre el colchón , meditando , pensando y repasando una y otra ves en todo lo que había sucedido , no fue un sueño fue totalmente real .

¡¡¡ DUBBY !!!! -

(El elfo apareció a los pies de Hermione haciendo reverencias) dígame mi ama , en que puedo servirle –

Alista los gemelos vendrán conmigo al hospital y tu también vendrás conmigo – ( Hermione)

Lo que usted ordene – Dubby desaparecio

Rápidamente se alisto , tomo unas cuantas cosas y bajo al recibidor

¿ Dubby ya esta todo listo ? – (Hermione)

Y mi señora , los gemelos estan en sus cestas(sillitas para el auto) listos para el viaje – (Dybby)

Perfecto llévalos al auto y acomódalos , en seguida voy - ( Hermione)

Dubby obedeció mientras Hermione escribía una nota para el amor de su vida -

_Harry : _

_Por favor en cuanto puedas ve a mi oficina es urgente que hable contigo , los bebes están en peligro _

_Te amo Hermione._

Toco el trozo de pergamino con la barita y este desapareció , salio de la casa le hecho un encantamiento a la puerta y se dirigió a uno de los aurores

¿ Traen capas de invisibilidad y escobas ? –

Así es ,¿ necesita que la acompañemos a algún lado ? –

Si , pónganselas y monten , me escoltaran hasta San Moongo - Ordeno Hermione

Ya escucharon a la dama , a trabajar – Ordeno el auror

Después de echarle unos cuantos encantamientos protectores a la casa Hermione subió al auto y emprendió el camino a su trabajo escoltada invisiblemente por los cuatro mejores aurores con los que contaba Harry . El trayecto hasta San Moongo se le hizo eterno , ahsta que por fin llegaron , bajo del auto , le dijo a Dubby que subiera a los gemelos a la oficina y …

Muy bien , ustedes dos custodiaran el 7mo piso que es donde esta mi oficina , tu te quedaras aquí abajo y si ves algo sospechoso no dudes en llamarme y tu te quedaras en la planta baja , custodiando el área de recepción , no tardaran en llegar las notificaciones por parte del ministerio de que se esta buscando a un mago muy poderoso y altamente peligroso ustedes lo conocen , es Ronald Wesley , así que estén alertas ¿m Tienen alguna duda ? – ( Hermione )

No - Contestaron los 4 aurores

Bueno pues a sus posiciones y ustedes dos vengan conmigo - les ordeno Hermione

Los dos aurores la siguieron hasta un pasadizo secreto solo para su uso personal llegaba directamente a su oficina , para ese momento ya estaba en ella Dubby jugueteando con los gemelos .

Quédense en la puerta de mi oficina , si los necesito los llamare – ( Hermione)

Como usted diga , con su permiso – Los aurores salieron de la oficina sin hacer ruido

¿ Pasa algo grabe ama ? – pregunto tímidamente el elfo domestico

Hermione se deja caer en la silla acojinada detrás de su escritorio cierra los ojos y suspira

Si Dubby lamentablemente si , debemos tener mucho cuidado con los niños , ¿ te acuerdas de Ron ? – (Hermione)

Si , lo recuerdo , un joven valiente , lastima que haya muerto ama – (Dubby)

Pues no , no esta muerto , esta vivo y desgraciadamente quiere hacernos daño , a mi a Harry y a los niños , por eso tengo que pedirte que tengas mucho cuidado de ahora en adelante , no te confíes de nada ni de nadie , la vida de los niños y la nuestra depende mucho de que nos mantengamos unidos ¿ entendiste ? – ( Hermione)

Si ama , lo que usted diga – ( Dubby)

" toc, toc, toc," , tocaron a la puerta

Adelante – ( Hermioe)

Señora Potter , un joven llamado Andric quiere verla , dice que es su asistente

Déjenlo pasar – ( Hermione)

Un joven alto , delgado y de cabello castaño entro en la oficina

¿ Dime a que hora y como murió Luna Lovegood ? – ( Hermione)

¿ Como lo supo ? – pregunto el chico extrañado

No he llegado hasta donde estoy comiéndome las uñas , dime que paso - ( Hermione)

Aún no lo sabemos , la encontramos muerta como a las 2 :30 de la mañana , creo que tomo algún tipo de veneno o algo por que en los labios os tiene verdes –( Andric)

¿ Aún esta en su cuarto ? – ( Hermione)

Si – ( Andric)

Adelántate , enseguida voy , y hazme un favor , diles a los de mantenimiento que vengan a mi oficina y que la acondicionen para poder tener a mis hijos aquí – ( Hermione)

Si , lo que usted diga - Dijo esto el asistente y salio de la oficina

Hermioen se quedo pensativa durante unos segundos , desvió la vista hacia sus gemelos , su adoración la luz de sus ojos , su vida entera junto al Harry , sonrrio , luego desvió la vista hasta el retrato de los 3 leones juguetones vestidos con sus capas del colegio . Aùn no asimilava que aquel chico que la celó en el baile de navidad de 4to grado , que la defendía de los múltiples ataques de Draco Malfoy , ahora tratara de hacerle daño , volvió a sus pirar dejo el retrato en su lugar y le dio un beso a cada uno de los bebes y salio de la oficina .

**- ……..merlín , dame una señal , una ayuda algo , para que sea a mi al que mire y no a el …….-**


	9. Venganza

Hermione entro en la habitación 215 , ahora solo resguardaba el cuerpo sin vida de una chica de 24 años trastornada después de la muerte de su padre . su asistente estaba detrás de ella , esperando un análisis y una respuesta a la misteriosa muerte de Luna Lovegood .

Dices que la encontraron a las 2:30 de la mañana – ( Hermione)

Asì es -( Andirc)

Valla , valla , esto tiene una explicación muy sencilla , aprende esto y nunca dejes de lado las practicas de la medicina moogle te puede ser de gran ayuda , como en este caso , si se le hubiera hecho un lavado de estomago censillo , estaría viva – ( Hermione)

No entiendo – ( Andric)

Lo que tiene en la boca , no es un vestigio de alguna posiòn , es tinta , y si se ve de ese color es por que el cuerpo a comenzado a descomponerse , recuerda que aun que somos magos , el cuerpo es como el de cualquier ser humano normal , Luna simplemente se intoxico , lo cual se me hace raro por que di instrucciones de que no le dejaran ningún liquido que fuera aprobado por mi , hazte cargo del cuerpo e investígame quien fue el responsable de esto y envíalo a mi oficina inmediatamente .

No será necesario – ( Andric)

¿ A que te refieres ? – ( Hermione)

El culpable soy yo - ( Andric)

Explícate - ( Hermione)

Anoche estaba haciendo mi ronda y entre a verla , la encontré tratando de escribir en su libreta con su dedo , me dijo que si la podía ayudar , yo traía mis cosas para terminar los informes que usted me había encargado , tintero pluma y pergamino , estaba muy cansado , deje mis cosas sobre la mesa de noche solo por un minuto para sentarme con ella y tranquilizarla , pero me quede dormido , desperté 30 minutos depuse y como la vi recostada , pensé que estaba dormida , tome mis cosas y me fui , no le di importancia a que mi tintero estaba vacío después de ver a Luna .-Termino de decir Andric , con la mirada en el suelo

Por un descuido tuyo , ahora un ser humano esta muerto , espérame afuera de mi oficina – ( Hermione)

Andric salió muy preocupado de la habitación dejando a Hermione sola con el cuerpo de Luna

Gracias por la advertencia Luna , nunca lo olvidare – después de decir esto , cubrió el rostro de luna con la sabana blanca .

Le dijo a una de las cuidadoras que se encargara del cuerpo para darle sepultura y sen encamino a su oficina , al llegar el séptimo piso , encontró a su asistente sentado frente a la puerta de su oficina .

Pasa – (Hermione)

El muchacho entro bajo la mirada castigadora de los aurores .

¿ Estas conciente de lo que paso ? – ( Hermione)

Si lo estoy , y estoy realmente apenado se que ustedes dos eran grandes amigas , de veras lo siento mucho – ( Andric)

Olvídate de que si éramos amigas o no , era un ser humano que estaba luchando por recuperarse - ( Hermione)

Lo se y se que no es excusa pero estaba muy cansado – ( Andric)

Cuando entraste a trabajar conmigo te pregunte si estabas dispuesto a sacrificar horas de sueño y familia , te pregunte si realmente estabas comprometido con esta carrera y me dijiste que si – ( Hermione)

Lo se y si estoy comprometido , adoro lo que hago , pero entiéndame , no es fácil – ( Andric)

¿ Crees que yo no pase por lo mismo que tu ? yo no pase días , pase semanas enteras sin dormir , sin ver a mi familia , sacrificando mi felicidad y muchas cosas con tal de ayudar a los demás de eso trata este trabajo no es la primera ves que tienes un descuido Andric , pero esta ves le costo la vida a una hechicera – ( Hermione)

Lo se y nunca me cansare de decirle lo mucho que lo siento – ( Andric)

Con sentirlo no remediaras , nada,¿sabes cuantos estudiantes para medimagos darían todo por tener tu trabajo , magos que realmente estarían dispuestos a dejarlo todo por ayudar a los demás – ( Hermione)

Muchos – ( Andirc)

Exacto , y entre ellos , estaban las gemelas Patil , grandes amigas mías desde que estudiamos en Hagwarts , y las hice a un lado para darte una oportunidad por que creí en ti , por vi algo en ti que no vi en ellas , pero me fallaste – ( Hermione)

Por favor no me diga eso , - contesto Andric con lagrimas en los ojos

Andric esto no puede seguir así , tomate un par de semanas para pensar en lo que quieres hacer y luego hablamos – ( Hermione)

¡¡¡ NO POR FAVOR , NO PUEDE HACERM ESTO !!! – le grito el joven poniendose de pie y con lagrimas en los ojos

¡¡¡ CON TUS GRITOS Y TUS DICULPAS NO LE REGRESARÀS LA VIDA A LUNA , ENTIENDELO , SI QUIERES UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD PRIMERO PIENSA SI ES ESTO LO QUE QUIERES HACER EL RESTO DE TU VIDA , SI NO DEDICATE A TORA COSA !!! – Le grito Hermione también poniéndose de pié

¿ Es su ultima palabra ? – ( Andric)

Si Andric , mientras no entiendes que estamos tratando con seres humanos y que no podemos darnos el lujo de tener descuidos , no puedo dejarte regresar aquí – ( Hermione)

No , (respira ajitadamente ) ¡¡¡¡¡¡ USTED NO PUEDE HACERM ESTO !!!! – grito Andric apuntando a Hermione con la barita

Claro que puedo y será mejor que bajes tu barita y te tranquilices , no sabes con quién te estas metiendo y no quiero lastimarte - le dijo Hermione empuñando su barita

¡¡¡ USTED QUIERE ARRUINAR MI VIDA Y NO SE LO VOY A PERMITIR !!! - grito Andric

Dubby , llévate a los niños afuera u no te separes de los aurores – le ordeno Hermione y el elfo obedeció

Tienes 3 para bajar esa barita – ( Hermione)

Usted no entiende – ( Andric)

1 – ( Hermione)

¡¡ NO PUEDE DEJAREM ASÌ !! – ( Andric)

2 - (Hermione)

¡¡¡ EXPELI….

¡¡¡ Impedimenta , septum senpra !!! –

Andric en un ataque de desesperación trato de atacar a Hermione , pero ella rápidamente y sin problemas bloqueo su hechizo y le lanzo otro de ataque para dejarlo fuera de combate semi consiente al otro lado de la oficina . A escuchar el escándalo rápidamente entro uno de los aurores mientras el otro cuidaba a Dubby y a los niños

¡¡¡ ¿ QUE ESTA PASNDO AQUÍ , SEÑORA , SE ENCUENTRA BIÈN ?!!!! –

Si no se preocupe , sáquelo de aquí que el auror que esta en la planta baja se encargue de sacarlo del hospital . – ( Hermione)

Como usted ordene , levántate muchacho , camina –

¡¡ ESTO NO SE QUEDARÀ ASÌ , SE LO JURO , SE VA A ARREPENTIR DE AVERME HECHO ESTO !! – le gritaba el joven furioso mientras lo sacaban de la oficina .

Después de esto , Hermione se dejo caer sobre la silla , ¿ realmente debía preocuparse de las amenazas de un muchacho de 20 años , saliò de la oficina , le dijo a Dubby que regresara , se puso la barita en el cuello …

APARTIR DE ESTE MOMENTO EL INTERNO MEDIMAGO ANDRIC RICHMON TIENE ESTRICTAMENTO PROHIVIDA LA ENTRADA A ESTE RESINTO A MENOS QUE SEA POR UNA EMERGENCIA MEDICA DE OTRA MANERA NO PODRA PONER UN PIE AQUÍ POR AVER VIOLADO EL ESTATUTO NUM. 234 B DEL REGLAMENTO DE ESTE HOPSITAL . – La vos de Hermione se escucho por todo San Moongo

El joven recién expulsado y sacado por la fuerza del hospital por un auror , se fue directamente al caldero chorreante , pidió una botella de wiskey de fuego y comenzó a beber .

Desde un rincón oscuro , unos ojos negros observaban al recién llegado , le llamo la atención la indumentaria de San Moongo que traía puesta , lo observo durante unos 40 minutos , tiempo en el que el joven se bebió un poco más de media botella de weskey , en tan poco tiempo el muchacho ya estaba ebrio .

Sigilosamente el dueño de aquellos ojos se levanto el cuerpo y el rostro los cubría con una capa negra , las manos estaban resguardadas dentro de un par de guantes negros de piel , su rostro era pálido , debajo de esas pupilas negras había unas ojeras amoratadas por el tiempo , el rostro era cadavérico hasta cierto punto . Se sentó junto al muchacho pidió una copa , y lo observo durante unos minutos .

Es demasiado temprano para estar borracho ¿ Te pasa algo ? – le pregunto el extraño finalmente

Andric dirigió la mirada hacia el extraño encapuchado lo examino durante unos segundos , y regreso a beber otro trago de la botella

Me despidieron de mi trabajo – contesto algo torpe

¿ Trabajabas en San Moongo , que hiciste por que te despidieron ? –

Fue ella …..( hipo) ….. esa mujer ,a la que todo el mundo le besa los pies , yo trabajaba con ella , era su asistente – ( Andric)

¿ A quien te refieres ? –

A la famosísima medimaga , la que todo lo puede , que a salvado muchas vidas y a logrado tantas cosas (hace ademanes con las manos ) la súper esposa del niño que vivió – (Andric)

Me estas hablando Hermione Granger –

Ah , ah , ah , ah, (bebe otro trago de la botella ) la señora Hermione Jane Potter , esa maldita bruja me despidió – ( Andric)

¿ Que hiciste para que despidiera ? –

La loca de Luna Lovegood se intoxico cuando se bebió el contenido de mi tintero , la muy entupida creyó que era agua o algo así y se lo tomo todito , todito , y se murió , y por eso me despidió después de 2 años de aguantarla , me despido ,……( bosteza y luego se toma de un trago lo que queda de la botella dejándola de golpe sobre la mesa ) , pero esto no se va a quedar así , se lo juro , me voy a vengar de esa maldita bruja eso se lo prometo –

Al tratar de ponerse de piè estaba tan borracho que casi se caè al piso , el extraño de los ojos negros logro alcanzarlo lo tomo por el brazo y lo puso sobre su hombro

Gracias señor , no tienen por que molestarse (comienza a llorar ) pero la odio tanto , haría lo que fuera por destruirla – ( Andric)

No te preocupes , yo te ayudare a vengarte , por ahora ven conmigo , para que descanses , mas tarde hablaremos de todo esto –

Lo ayudo a subir las escaleras hasta una de las habitaciones , la suya , lo dejo caer sobre la cama , he inmediatamente , el joven se quedo profundamente dormido . Con el movimiento el brazo de Andric jalo la capucha descubriendo el rostro de aquel hombre , este volteo y se sorprendió al ver su reflejo en el espejo opacado de la vieja habitación , una cicatriz atravesaba desde la ceja y bajaba por la nariz , los ojos eran mas negros que la noche labios delgados y amoratados , cachetes y pómulos pegados al cráneo , un traje negro cubría su delgado cuerpo , negro , negro como el destino que el se había forjado 8 años atrás y que ahora estaba dispuesto s que los demás , sufrieran ese negro destino junto a el .

**- ….. la quiero tanto , que no puedo soportar verla en los brazos de otro , cada día lamento mas no haber tenido el valor de decirle lo que siento , pero hora ya es tarde , pero como duele ……. -**


	10. Pasiones

La vida a veces da muchas vueltas y uno nunca save , de lo que puede llegar a ser capas una persona rencorosa y mas si esta siendo aleccionada por una persona resentida y con el corazòn lleno de odio .

Después del insidente con su asistente y de dar instrucciones de que no lo dejaran pasar , Hermione le mando una carta a Harry para pedirle que fuera a verla cuanto antes , luego continuo con sus actividades en el hospital . Asì transcurrio el resto de la mañana , visitando enfermos y continuando con sus investigaciones , ahora que havìa perdido a un miembro de su equipo de trabajo las cosas serìan màs pesadas para ella .

Después de la hora de comer , aproximadamente a las 4 :30 de la tarde Harry apareciò en la oficina de Hermione .

Ahora si , explicame que fuè lo que paso – le dijo el mientras se abrazavan fuertemente

Que bueno que llegaste mi amor , esto va a ser un màs difícil de lo que havìamos pensado .

¡no me asustes y cuentame que es lo que pasa ! – ( Harry )

Hermione se aproximo hasta la puerta , diò instrucciones a los aurores de que nadie la molestara , cerro la puerta mágicamente y se sento junto con Harry en la sala de la oficina .

Comenzò su relato con lo que havia pasado la noche anterior con el fantasma de luna , Harry la mirava preocupado , casi sin poder creer lo que le estava diciendo a pesar de todo por lo que ha pasado , luego ella continuo con el insidente con su asistente . cuando termino , Hermione undio su rostro entre las manos y comenzò a llorar ,estava nerviosa .Harry la recomforto durante unos minutos , luego le levanto la cara y la miro a los ojos .

Lo primero serà buscar un lugar en donde los niños este a salvo , depuse de lo que has dicho no dudo en que ese muchacho o el mismo Ron intente asesinarlos .- ( Harry )

Lo se amor , eso lo que me tiene màs precupada , havìa pensado en decirle a mis padres que los cuiden , que se vallan los 4 a vivir al cuartel de la orden junto con Dubby – ( Hermione)

Eso suena perfecto , hablare con Sirius hoy mismo para este misma noche tus padres y los niños se vallan para ayà - ( Harry)

Hirè a verlos cuando salga de aquí y los llevare conmigo , y dime ¿ lograste que el viejo Funge te prestar a los aurores para la búsqueda ? – ( Hermione)

Si todo esta listo , ahora mismo deje a Ginny encargandose de todo para que se de la bos de alerta en todo el reino màgico y en el mundo moogle , ella encabaserà uno de los grupos de búsqueda , comenzaràn todo esta misma noche - (Harry )

Estoy preocupada por Andric – ( Hermione)

¡¡ ¿En serio le tienes miedo a un muchacho como ese , por dios Hermione después de todo lo que has pasado , ¿te preocupa lo que te pueda hacer un simple estudiante de medimagia ? – ( Harry )

No , no te desvìes del tema , no me preocupa lo que me pueda hacer a mi , me preocupa lo que pede hacer contra si mismo , si lo hubieras visto ….. – ( Hermione)

Mejor asì , si lo hubiera visto tratando de ponerte una mano ensima no se que hubiera sido capaz de hacer – ( Harry )

Bueno , entonces esta todo listo mas tarde…….

¡¡¡ MEDIMAGA HERMIONE POTTER FAVOR DE PRESENTARSE EN PLANTA BAJA , MEDIMAGA HERMIONE POTTER PRESENTARSE URGENTEMENTE ENPLANTA BAJA !!!

Se escucho el altavos por todo el hospital

¡¡¡ DIABLOS , VAMOS ACOMPAÑAME !!! Dobby cuida a los niños y no los pierdas de vista – (Hermione)

Después de decir esto , con barita en mano ella y Harry salieron corriendo bajaron en el pasadiso secreto hasta la planta baja . la recepciòn estava hecha un càos , los medimagos y los aisistentes corrian por todos lados trayendo posiones curativas , havìan llegado aproximadamente 20 magos heridos èn diferentes niveles , inmediatamente Hermione se incorporo a sus colegas para tratar a los heridos , Harry bajo al sotano en donde se guardavan los autos moogles para hablar el auror que estaba hasiendo guardia en ese sitio .

Mientras Hermione atendìa todos los heridos que se le ponìan enfrente , era como si hubiera havido una gran explosión , Harry ayudava en todo lo que podìa , cuerpos mutilados heridas sangrantes , magos y brujas de todas las edades , hombres y mujeres , gracias a dios , ningun niño .

El càos duro aproximadamente 3 horas y media , fuè el tiempo que les tomo clasificar las heridas , atender las màs graves y darle soluciòn a los problemas menores , a las 8 de la noche ya estaba todo controlado , fuè entonces cuando Hermione decidiò hacer una junta con el personal para tratar de aberiguar lo que havìa pasado .

¿ Alguien save algo de todo esto ? – ( Hermione)

Todos negaron con la cabeza , de pronto entro Harry junto con Ginny .

Esta junta no es necesaria , ya todo esta solucionado , vuelvan a sus labores , Hermione vamos a tu oficina – ( Harry)

¿ Con que autoridad entra usted aquí y nos…….? – dijo un hombre alto y robusto de cabello blanco y ojos café

Con la autoridad que me da ser el segundo al mando del ministerio de magia – ( Harry)

Y escucharon señores , vuelvan todos a sus labores , yo me arreglare con ellos en mi oficina – (Hermione)

Todos salieron de la sala de juntas , Harry , Hermione y Ginny subieron a la oficina entraron , Hermione se sento detrás de su escritorio cerro los ojos , Harry y Ginny tomaron asiento frente a ella

Ahora si diganme por favor que paso – les dijo con tono cansado

Hubo un ataque en Hogsmeade , la tienda de mis hermanos esta en ruinas – ( Ginny)

¡¡¡ ¿ QUE ?!!! PERO ENTR LOS HERIDOS NO ESTAVAN TUS HERMANOS , COMO ES POSIBLE – reaciono Hermione alterada

Calma , ellos estan en Rumania , la estaba a tendiendo su amigo Lee Jordan , el muriò en el lugar –( Ginny )

¿ y ya saven que fuè lo que ocaciono el ataque ? – ( Hermione)

Los del ministerio estan trabajando en eso , pero necesitamos de tu ayuda amor – ( Harry )

No se que màs puedo hacer aparte de lo que ya hemos hecho todos los demà medimagos aparte de seguir tratando a los heridos – ( Hermione)

Hermione , se que has estado trabajando en una nueva clase de magia para poder averiguar la causa de ataques como este , que no tienen razòn a aparente – ( Harry )

Asì es , de hecho ya esta terminada la investigación , pero no he podido probarla – ( Hermione)

Pues creo que ha llegado el momento de hacerlo – ( Ginny )

Los tres intercambiaron miradas , parecìa que podìan leerse las mentes entre si .

Haremos esto , vamos a casa de mis padres , junto con los 4 aurores que los niños se queden con ellos esta noche mientras arreglamos todo esto , mañana pasamos por ellos para llevarlos a Grimauld Place – ( Hermione)

Me parece perfecto – (Harry )

Bueno pues en marcha – ( Ginny )

Adelantence con los niños al auto , solo dejenme terminar algunas cosas aquí dejar algunas intrucciònes y los vere abajo . – ( Hermione)

Muy bien , no tardes – ( Ginny )

Te esperamos abajo , te amo , vamos Dubby - Con esto Harry y Giny salieron por el pasadiso junto con los niños

Mientras Hermione mando un iqueño mensaje a sus padres , diò una ultima ronda a los heridos de aquel dìa dio instrucciones a los medimagos y a los cuidadores , 15 minutos después alcanzo a Harry y a Ginny en el sotano . Ordenaron a los aurores ponerse las capas invisibles y montar en sus escobas , los Potter junto con Ginny subieron al auto y partieron a casa de los señores Granger .

Todo era silencio mientras recorrian las calles de Londres , la sensación de ser observados no havìa abandonado a ninguno de los Potter desde aquel dìa en Hagwarts y no los avandonarìa hasta que encontraran a Ron . Por fìn y bajo la custodia de los 4 mejores hombres de Harry llegaron hasta la casa de los señores Granger , que ya los esperavan preocupados por solo aver resivido una triste nota

Pasen sientense por favor , Hermione , dinos que es lo que esta pasando – le dijo la señora Granger al hacerlos pasar a su casa

¿ ya tiene todo listo para irse ? – ( Hermione)

Si , ya todo esta preparado – Contesto el señor Granger

Bueno pues , vamonos , les explicamos en el camino – ( Hermione)

Harry y Ginny desaparecieron para que Hermione pudiera viajar comoda en el auto con sus padres y los niños , fueron escoltados por los aurores hasta Grimauld Place , todo el trayecto Hermione se mantubo callada , pensativa, hasta que después de 40 minutos de viaje en auto , llegaron al cuartel , sacaron a los niños , y todos entraron a la casa , los aurores se quedaron afuera de la antigua casa de los Black .

Dubby por favor encargate de acondicionar la primera abitaciòn del segundo piso para los niños y los padres de Hermione , ya saves como debe quedar – ( Harry)

Claro Harry Potter , lo que usted diga mi señor – Dubby se alejo hasiendo reverencias

Sientense , les explicaremos lo que esta pasando – les dijo Hermione onduciendo a sus padres a la sala

Tomaron asiento mientras Harry le prendìa fuego a la chimenea , fuè a sentarse al lado de su amada , Ginny se mantenìa de piè detrás del sillon donde estaban los potter , callada , solo escuchava .

Entre Harry y Hermione les explicaron a los señores Granger la situación por la que estavan pasando que necesitarían su ayuda para poner a los niños a salvo hasta que todo terminara .

No se preocupen por los quehaceres Dubby siempre estara con ustedes para que no tengan problemas con las cosas màgicas que hay en la casa , y les dejarè mi auto por si necesitan salir a algún lado , Dubby save como pueden salir y entrar sin ningun problema - ( Hermione)

Pues aùn que me parece un poco arriezgado dejar a los niños aquí , haremos todo lo que ustedes digan – ( Sr. Granger )

¿Tienes alguna mejor idea ? – ( Hermione)

¿ Por que no nos los llevamos al departamento que tenemos en Francia – ( Sr. Granger )

Le agradesco su preocupación pero no me gustarìa alejarme de los niños estando en esta casa estan perfectamente bien protegidos , nadie mas que los miembros de la orden saven como entrar o salir – ( Harry )

Recuerda que Ron tambièn era miembro de la Orden – ( Sra. Granger )

Fuè como clavarles un alfiler justo en el corazòn , como era posible que se les escapara ese detalle , Hermione cerro los ojos se cubrio la cara con las manos y se levanto del sillon como un resorte .

No se que hacer entonces , devo salvarle la vida a mis hijos y a mi misma y no se como hacerlo – dijo mientras dava vueltas por la sala .

Tranquilízate , con perder la calma no ganamos nada , esa idea de llevarse a los niños a francia no suena tan mala , piensalo – (Harry )

No no suena tan mal , ….(suspira)….. ¿ y esta en buenas condiciones el departamento ? – (Hermione)

Seguro – ( Sr. Granger)

Bueno pues , ¿ como los transportaremos ? – ( Hermione)

En aviòn , estàn muy pequeños para que los reaparescan en un lugar tan lejano , si las cosas estàn asì podemos viajar esta misma noche – ( Sr. Granger )

¿ Tu que opinas Harry ? – (Hermione )

Hay que hacerlo , ellos tienen razòn , tambièn tenerlos aquí es arriezgado , mandare un mensaje al minsitro de magia en Francia y los aurores viajaran con ellos – (Harry)

Bueno , pues al aeropuerto entonces – (Hermione)

Dubby bajo denuevo a la sala con los niños ya dormidos cada uno en una cuna portable , los subieron al auto , Ginny regreso a su departamento , Harry se adelanto apareciendose en el aeropuerto para comprar 4 pasages a paris .

Nuevamente custodiados por los mejores aurores del Ejercito de Harry , llegaron al aeropuerto de Londres a la 1: 20 de la mañana el aviòn salìa a las 2:10 llegaron muy a tiempo para poder documentar las maletas y abordar .

El viaje fuè ràpido , en menos de tres horas ya estaban en el departamento .

Dubby , mi habitación es la que esta al fondo , ya saves que hacer – ( Hermione)

Bueno nosotros tenemos que hirnos , hay mucho trabajo por hacer en Londres – ( Harry)

Los aurores se quedaran con ustedes y el ministro de magia frances los visitara en unas horas para ponerse a sus ordenes , tenemos varios buenos amigos aquí en paris seràn avisados y vendran a verlos de ves en cuando – ( Harry)

¿ De quien estamos hablando ? – (Hermione)

De Madame Maxime , y los alumnos de su academia – ( Harry)

A calro , Flair de la Cour y su sequito de vielas – ( Hermione)

( Harry rìe) despidete de los niños tenemos que hirnos – ( Harry)

Hermione se acerca a los bebes que duermn placidamente , toma a Ron entre sus brazo , le da un beso en la frente y lo regresa a su cuna , hace lo mismo con Jane , derrama una pequeña lagrima y se acerca a sus padres , se despide de ellos y sale con Harry del departamento . Desaparecen y vueven a aparecer en la casa Potter de Valle Godric , eran ya casi las 6 de la mañana , aùn estaba oscuro .

Serà mejor que descancemos un rato , nos espera un dìa vastante largo – ( Harry )

No Harry , ahora las cosas han cambiado , tube que separarme de mis hijos por culpa de Ron , eso es algo que no podrè pèrdonarle jamàs , estoy segura que el tubo que ver con el ataque a la tienda de Freed y George ., no voy a descansar hasta encontrarlo - ( Hermione)

Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo pero entiende , ya hemos tenido esta discudiòn un millon de veces , eres la mejor hechicera en el mundo màgico , pero fuera de eso sin tu barita y sin tus poderes eres humana . – le dijo Harry tomandola de la cintura mientras contemplavan como se asomava el amanecer por la ventana .

Lo se amor , lo se – ( Hremione)

Recuerda que ahora no solo estamos nosotros dos , hay otras dos criaturitas por las cuales vivir , si no ¿ como el voy a explicar a los niños que su madre en lugar de morir en la batalla , murìo de cansancio por no dirmir bien , eso no suena nada bonito – ( Harry)

Hermione rìe y se da la vuelta , quedando entrelazada con Harry , lo miro a los ojos durante unos segundos , ella miro esos ojos , aquellos ojos que infinidad de veces la habìan visto reìr y llorar y que sin palabras havìan dihco todo lo que una persona puede sentir hacia el amor de su vida .

Comenzaron a besarse , sus labios se unieron dandole rienda suelta al pasiòn de un matrimonio joven , poco a poco se fueron acercando a la cama se tiraron en ella , el quedo encima de ella se miraron de nuevo unos segundos , y con un mutuo te amo ,regresaron a entregarse al sentimiento que los uniò años atrás , poco a poco le desabotono la blusa quedando al descubierto su pecho aùn resguardando su figura debajo del sujetador , ella lo despojo de la playera quedando su torso desnudo ., al tenerlo tan cerca comenzò a besarlo , se movio de tal manera que ahora ella estava sobre de el , ahora estaba bajo su control .

Comenzò a besarle el cuello y luego bajo por el pecho pasando por su abdomn perfectamente marcado hasta llegar a su cintura , ràpidamente le quito el cinturón y desavotono el pantalón , luego el termino de quitarle la burla para seguir con el sujetador , continuado el frenesì de emociones terminarn de desnudarse mudamente para dar paso al acto , al amor en toda la expresión de la palabra , el cuerpo de ella suvìa y bajava mientras el se entregaba al extasis que le brindava su ser amado , sus cuerpos se fundieron en un solo para dar paso al extasis final , a la culminaciòn de la entrega total , quedaron abrazados pensando .

¿ por que ahora Harry ? – ( Hermione)

No lo se amor , …( suspira) .. no lo se – ( Harry)

¿No podremos llevar nunca una vida tranquila? – ( Hermione)

Hermione , ¿ te arrepientes de haverte casado conmigo ? – (Harry)

No mi amor , jamas vuelvas a repetir eso , unirme a ti fuè lo mejro que me pudo pasar , te amo con toda mi alma , sere tuya para siempre – ( Hermione)

Yo tambien te amo con todo mi corazòn y darìa mi vida por ti de ser necesario y sin dudarlo – ( Harry)

Bueno , estamos deacuerdo , pero ahora si , ya amaneciò , y tenemos mucho por hacer, hay que hir a la tienda de los gemelos a ver que fuè lo que paso . - ( Hermione)

Después de decir esto se metieron a bañar juntos , se arreglaron y emprendieron un nuevo dìa , juntos , como siempre lo hisieron , solo faltava su tercer mosquetero , pero lamentablemente aquel leal compañero de interminables aventuras , jamàs regresarìa , al menos no como antes .

Ahora desgraciadamente la nueva lucha no la vivirìan juntos como los tres mejores leones que pisaran Hagwarts jamas , ahora tendrìa que enfrentarse , a muerte de ser necesario .


	11. Magia oscura

Reaparecieron en la oficina de Hermione en San Moongo para recoger algunos aditamentos para realizar la investigación , a las 8:30 de la mañana llegaron ella y Harry al lugar de la explosión .

Las cosas estaban un tanto extrañas , una explosión tan grande debía haber afectado también a los locales cercanos a la tienda de los gemelos pero , extrañamente estaban intactos , solo el preciso lugar de Los sortilegios Wesley estaba totalmente destruido .

Hermione saco de su maletín , un frasco con un liquido de color plateado , muy brillante , inspecciono la zona durante unos minutos , se quedo de pie en el lugar donde según recordaba estaba el mostrados , había restos de sangre , seguramente en ese punto Lee Jordan había muerto atendiendo a algún alumno del colegio al comprar alguno de los famosos saltaclases .

Quito el corcho de la botella , vertió su contenido en el lugar donde había un pequeño rastro de sangre , apunto al liquido con su barita y dijo :"rèvèle la cause de cette tragèdie" ( en español significa revela la cusa de esta tragedia).

De la barita salió un rayo de luz color blanco , choco contra el liquido plateado , una nube dorada comenzó a salir del suelo , entre la nubosidad comenzaron a formarse figuras , primero era la silueta de dos personas , esas dos personas estaban hablando de algo , la imagen era cada ves más clara dos magos vestidos de negro desde el otro lado de esa misma calle , primero lanzando un hechizo al cielo , todo se oscureció , las personas en la calle quedaron paralizadas , luego ese mismo rayo cayo justo en el centro de la tiendo de los gemelos , haciéndola pedazos junto con todo lo que estaba adentro , y haciendo volar por los aires a los magos paralizados que se encontraban alrededor , los dos hombres permanecieron de pie viendo su obra , se fueron caminado tranquilamente por la calle , luego de esto , la nube desapareció .

¿ Viste lo mismo que yo? – ( Hermione)

Si – ( Harry)

Andric y Ron están juntos en esto – ( Hermione)

Hay que dar aviso al ministerio para que comiencen a buscarlo - ( Harry)

Nunca pensé que pudiera llegar a tanto – ( Hermione)

Ya no piensen eso ahora , es una lastima que un chico como el desperdicie su talento de esa manera pero no podemos hacer nada por el , ahora vamos al ministerio para hacer un informe de todo esto – ( Harry)

Ambos desaparecieron y reaparecieron enfrente de la cabina telefónica que se usaba como entrada al ministerio , bajaron , pasaron por inspección de varitas y entraron en el atrio del ministerio , fueron hasta la oficina de Harry y tomaron asiento .

Entonces el informe es …… -( Harry)

La explosión fue causada por magia negra avanzada , un conjuro llamado "Mortem Modratus " , inmoviliza y destruye esa es su utilidad – ( Hermione)

¿ tienes alguna sospecha de donde será su siguiente ataque? – (Harry)

Pues ……. (Hermione se pone de pie pensando) …..la madriguera – ( Hermione)

Debemos sacar a los señores Wesley de ahí lo más pronto posible – ( Harry)

Inmediatamente salieron del ministerio , ya en la calle buscaron un callejón solitario y desaparecieron para reaparecer en el jardín de la casa madriguera . entraron rápidamente sorprendiendo a Moley que se encontraba en la cocina , llamaron a Arthur , les explicaron a ambos la situación permanecieron en silencio unos segundos .

¿ Están seguros ? – (Arthur)

Si , todos estamos en peligro , estamos tratando de seguir un patrón , no dudo que también piensen atacar el departamento de Ginny . – ( Harry)

Bueno y ¿A dónde iremos? – (Moley )

Por el momento a Grimauld Place– ( Hermione)

Bueno si no hay más remedio – ( Moley)

Se miraron unos segundos entre ellos , y desaparecieron , para reaparecer en la sala de la casa Black . Se despidieron de los Wesley y desaparecieron , para reaparecer en el cartel de aurores , se encontraron Ginny , le explicaron la situación , lo que habían descubierto en la mañana en la tienda de los gemelos .

Bueno pues una ves mas la vieja casa de los Black será el hogar de todos nosotros – ( Ginny)

Esperemos que sea por poco tiempo , debemos encontrar a Andric y a Ron antes de que sigan haciendo daño – ( Hermione)

La búsqueda de anoche no dio grandes frutos , pero esta noche tengo un nuevo lugar en donde buscar – ( Ginny)

¿ Donde ? – ( Harry)

Hogsmeade , sus alrrededores – ( Ginny )

Iremos contigo – (Hermione)

Como gusten -( Ginny )

Dicho esto Hermione se despidió para dejar a Harry y a Ginny hacer su trabajo , ella desapareció y reapareció en la entrada del hospital San Moongo entro por su pasaje personal y llego hasta su oficina , miro la foto de su nueva familia que adornaba su escritorio , y salio de la oficina para hacer su trabajo .

**En algún lugar**

Aun no me has dicho cual es el plan exactamente–

No es posible que no lo hayas entendido todavía –

Si te dieras mejor a entender ya lo habría hecho –

Esto es muy fácil , debemos aminorar sus fuerza para poder atacar y cumplir nuestro objetivo -

Y nuestro objetivo es ….. –

Destruirlos , acabar con sus vidas como ellos acabaron con las nuestras -

¿ y tu familia que tiene que ver en todo esto ? –

Ellos también , deben pagar por haberme dejado solo , yo siempre fui un cero a la izquierda para ellos , mi madre se preocupaba más por el que por mi –

Esa maldita bruja arruino mi carrera –

Pagaran por todo es , por el momento ya saben que somos nosotros y que no estamos jugando , para este momento ya den de haber dado alerta a los bobos del ministerio , como si no supiera como poder derrotarlos a ellos también –

¿ Cual será nuestro próximo acto ? –

Debemos pensarlo muy bien , debe ser algo bueno , la madriguera no vale la pena , esa pocilga se caerá tarde o temprano y la casa Potter no tendría caso –

Podría ser …….. la casa de sus padres –

No es tan mala idea , aun que conociéndola bien , es muy probable que ya tampoco vivan ahí , pero será divertido ver a todos esos moogles correr , ¿ por que no te encargas de eso , que sea una explosión pequeña –

Ok. –

**De regreso en San Moongo**

El día estuvo algo pesado , algunos de los heridos de la explosión estaban en muy mal estado , ya habían tenido dos muertos ese día , Hermione lucía un tanto distraída , su cuerpo estaba en el hospital , pero su mente en algunos momentos viajaba hasta París , así paso el resto del día , hasta que llego la hora de verse con Harry , Ginny y los demás aurores , se vieron en el cuartel de los aurores , todos envestidos en capas invisibles y escobas emprendieron el vuelo hasta Hogsmeade .

Eran las 12 de la noche cuando llegaron a las afueras del pueblo , desde las montañas lucía como de cuento de hadas , las farolas alumbraban las calles empedradas de guijarro , una que otra asomaba una luz por la ventana de algún mago sin sueño que probablemente leía un libro a la luz de una vela .

Comenzaron la búsqueda , alrededor de Hogsmeade había infinidad de formaciones rocosas y montañas , el grupo se divido u cada equipo tomo un camino distinto , Hermione , Ginny y Harry , se quedaron juntos , pensando .

Tengo un presentimiento , reo que deberíamos ir aya - ( Hermione señala en dirección a la casa de los gritos

¿ Crees que encontremos algo interesante ? – ( Ginny)

No lo se , pero nada perdemos – ( Hermione)

Con varita en mano , los tres se pusieron en camino , en silencio y atentos a cualquier ruido extraño comenzaron a atravesar el bosque . De pronto Hermioen se detuvo en seco .

¿ Que pasa ? – ( Harry)

Silencio – ( Hermione)

Se adelanto unos pasos , se detuvo de nuevo apunto con la barita a un punto " Boraculum" luego de pronunciar este hechizo una niebla color roja apareció frente a ellos como una cortina que les impedía el paso .

Debe de haber un mago oscuro por aquí cerca , la casa de los gritos esta protegida por magia negra – ( Hermione)

¿Sabes como contrarrestar ese hechizo para poder pasar ? - ( Harry)

Si , pero no creo que debamos enfrentar solo lo que hay del otro lado , llama los demás aùrores – ( Hermione)

Harry mando una señal al cielo y une unos minutos todo el escuadrón estuvo presente

Todo el mundo varitas listas y no se distraigan – ( Harry)

Hermione se adelanto un poco a los demás quedo a solo dos metros de la niebla roja , cerro los ojos abrió las palmas de las manos y dijo " Apriori Shancar " el viento comenzó a soplar la niebla se abrió dejando un hueco en medio para poder pasar sin problemas , Hermione abrió los ojos .

Listo , vamos – (Hermione)

Todos obedecieron , atravesaron la niebla sin problemas aparentes , caminaban sigilosamente , atentos de pronto , una bola de fuego aterrizo junto a uno de los aurores , todos voltearon unos segundos después una lluvia de meteoros los estaba atacando corrieron , desintegrando con las varitas todos los meteoros que caían sobre sus cabezas , hasta que llegaron a un lugar seguro , una cueva .

Esto es evidencia que alguien no quiere ser encontrado – ( Harry)

Un mago oscuro y muy poderoso – (Hermione)

Vamos un poco más adelante a ver que…….

Silencio – ( Hermione)

Del fondo de la cueva salían ruidos extraños , como pisadas algo se acercaba hasta ellos cada ves a mayor velocidad , comenzaron a salir , pero al último auror lo atraparon un par de tenazas debajo de 6 ojos redondos y brillantes , una araña gigante había salido de la cueva , pero no estaba sola , más pisadas se escuchaban detrás , rápidamente Ginny logro rescatar al auror , Harry se deshizo de la araña mientras los demás salían de la cueva , una ves todos fuera Hermione sello la entrada del nido .

Creo que es todo por esta noche , llevaremos a Nodrac al cuartel para curarlo - ( Harry)

Todos asintieron pasaban de las 2:30 de la mañana , todos estaban cansados , en especial los Potter ya tenían más de 24 horas sin dormir , atravesaron nuevamente la lluvia de fuego y la cortina de niebla , Hemrione la cerro , montaron en sus escobas y se dirigieron al cuartel .

Hermione reviso al auror herido , lo curo enseguida dieron instrucciones a los aurores y desaparecieron . Reaparecieron en la entrada de Grimauld Place , entraran a la Casa Black , los tres se dejaron caer en los sillones de la sala .

Creo encontramos el escondite de Ron – ( Ginny)

Asì es , me sorprende cuanta magia negra a aprendido durante estos años – (Hermione)

Todo por tomar esa maldita poción – ( Harry)

Tengo que encontrar la razón por la que la tomo – ( Hermione)

¿ Eso importa ahora ? – ( Harry)

Para mi lo es – ( Hermione)

( Harry piensa un poco y abraza a Hermione) serà ,ejor que nos vallamos a dormir , mañana hay mucho que hacer –

Pero Hermione en cuanto toco el hombro de Harry quedo profundamente dormida

Creo que ya se te adelanto – (Ginny)

Si , fue algo difícil para ella dejar a los niños tan lejos , pero era lo mejor para ellos – ( Harry)

Se levanta , toma a Hermione en brazos , le da las buenas noches a Ginny y sube a su habitación .

Entro deja delicadamente a su amor sobre la cama , la cubre con una manta le de un beso de buenas noches y se acuesta a su lado , mira el techo de la habitación pensando , como era posible que su mejor amigo se hubiera convertido en la persona más buscada en el reino mágico y peor aún , como era posible que ahora estuviera tratando de matarlos a el y a su familia , no lo podía permitir , si el destino había decidido que defendería a su familia aún en contra de su mejor amigo , pues así tendría que ser , miro a Hermione , dormía plácidamente .

Entonces así sería , defendería a su familia a costa de lo que sea y contra quien sea , no importa si esa persona fue en algún momento el único y mejor amigo que pudo haber tenido , era de dejar el pasado atrás y mirar al presente , un presente oscuro una ves más .

Abrazo a Hermione y junto con ella se quedo profundamente dormido


	12. Club de Duelo

…**.que tiene el , que no tenga yo , por que no soy yo al que le dirige esa miradas , por que no son para mi los versos que escribe en su habitación ….. –**

Ahora todo el reino mágico estaba en alerta , la noticia causo un gran revuelo entre la comunidad de magos , Ronald Wesley , un valiente hechicero que lucho en la guerra oscura contra Lord Voldemor , ahora era el mas buscado por el ministerio junto con un chico aturdido cegado por el odio y ambos con sed de venganza , eso era lo que los unía , eso y el deseó de terminar con los Potter a como diera lugar , a los ellos y a todos los que se interpusieran en su camino , una ves más , la guerra estaba declarada .

Los miembros de la Orden del Fénix decidieron hacer una pequeña reunión en Hogwarts , después de lo que encontraron en las afueras de Hogsmeade , los alumnos tenían que estar prevenidos .

Bueno entonces ¿ que procede ? – ( Minerva)

Sirius ¿ que tal están los alumnos en Defensa contra las artes oscuras ? – ( Harry)

Están muy bien , los alumnos de 7mo y 6to años manejan hechizos muy avanzados , los de 5to y 4to no se quedan tan atrás pero los alumnos de grados inferiores no están tan bien preparados como para enfrentarse a hechiceros como los que estamos buscando , son generaciones un poco temerosas – ( Sirius )

Creo que lo mejor sería restringir las salidas a Hogsmeade también a los alumnos de 4to grado , por su propia seguridad , si son como dice Sirius , podrían ser engañados fácilmente – ( Hermione)

Aún así me parece arriesgado dejar salir del castillo a los alumnos – ( Minerva )

No los condenemos al encierro como paso con nuestra generación hace ocho años , no me gustaría que estas generaciones pasen por lo mismo que pasamos nosotros – (Ginny)

Tal ves haya una solución …….( Harry se levanta de la silla ) …… abriremos de nuevo el club de duelo –

La Orden del Fénix lo miro sorprendida

Piensen en esto , será una buena manera de entrenar a los alumnos , que sepan a lo que se enfrentan y puedan defenderse y también protegerlos contra un posible ataque , si seguimos el patrón que hemos estado viendo últimamente , no dudo que Ron y Andric planeen atacar el colegio - ( Harry)

Es una buena idea ¿ quien impartirá las clases en el club ? – ( Haggrid)

Hermione estará con los 7mo y 6to , Ginny con los de 4to y 5to y yo estaré con los de 1ero , 2do y 3ero .- ( Harry)

Es una buena idea – ( Lupin )

Opino lo mismo , esta tarde daremos el aviso a los alumnos , el club de duelo comenzara mañana , ¿ tienes pensado algún horario en especifico ? – ( Minerva )

Por las tardes , claro que no debe de intervenir con los entrenamientos de Quiddittch de ninguna casa ( Todos ríen por el comentario) , necesitaremos los horarios de los alumnos para poder organizarnos y que ninguno falte a clases ni a las del club de duelo ni a las del colegio - ( Harry)

Bueno , si no tenemos otra cosa que agregar , es casi la hora de la cena , aprovechemos ese momento para hacer los anuncios correspondientes , con su permiso , los veré en el gran comedor - Dijo Minerva y salio de la sala de maestros .

Tengo una duda Harry - ( Hermione)

Dime – ( Harry)

¿ Por que escogiste a los más pequeños ? – (Hermione)

Simple , por que no quiero que sientan lo que yo sentí , cuando me enfrente a voldemort , en los primeros años de mi estancia en el colegio , tenía miedo y nadie me dijo realmente a lo que me enfrentaría hasta que cumplí 14 años - ( Harry)

Tienes razòn …. ( se miran , se dan un tierno beso ) … vamos – ( Hermione)

Los miembros de la orden abandonaron la sala de maestros algunos se fueron directo al gran comedor , otros decidieron vagar por el castillo , bajo las miradas de los alumnos que transitaban por los pasillos , los Potter salieron del castillo y caminaron por los terrenos del colegio , se sentaron en la hierva a unos metros de la orilla del lago negro .

¿ Recuerdas en 4to grado la 2da prueba del torneo ? – ( Harry)

Como olvidarla , aún recuerdo como me sentí cuando la profesora McGonagall me dijo que víctor me había escogido como su tesoro más preciado para rescatar del fondo del lago – ( Hermione)

A por supuesto , ese año fuiste la envidia de todas las chicas del colegio – ( Harry)

Si bueno , que puedo decir , un chico lindo , pero era un poco aburrido , lo único que hacía era verme estudiar en la biblioteca – ( Hermione)

El día de la prueba me dieron el segundo lugar por mis " excelentes valores morales " , por no decir que fue por tonto la pensar que realmente los iban a dejar en el fondo del lago – ( Harry)

Me había olvidado de ese pequeño detalle – ( Hemrione)

¿ Recuerdas cuando atravesamos este lago por primera vez ? – ( Harry)

Como olvidarlo , después de nuestro encuentro en el tren Ron no me bajo de sabelotodo , de no haber sido por el encuentro con el trol la noche de brujas , creo que nunca hubiéramos sido amigos – ( Hermione)

Harry se levanta , da unos pasos y toma una roca del suelo

Para lo que sirvió , míranos ahora , después de todo lo que vivimos , ahora estamos buscando a nuestro amigo para encerrarlo en azcaban - ( Harry)

( Hermione se levanta y se acerca , lo abraza por la espalda abrazándole la cintura ) lo se , es triste , yo tampoco lo asimilo del todo , pero desgraciadamente el destino nos jugo una mala pasada nuevamente y no nos queda otra mas que enfrentarlo , como siempre lo hemos hecho –

Lo se amor , lo se ( suspira , avienta la roca al lago y se voltea , le da un beso a su amada ) regresemos al castillo –

Tomados de la mano regresaron al castillo , caminaron por los jardines, cruzaron las puertas de roble , el castillo estaba en silencio , todos los alumnos estaban ya en el gran comedor , para no atraer la atención entraron por la puerta lateral que daba un pasillo para llegar por atrás de la mesa de los maestros . La cena había comenzado , los miembros de la orden estaban sentados en una mesa especial frente a la de los maestros , los Potter tomaron asiento y comenzaron a cenar .

Luego de disfrutar de los manjares tradicionales de Hogwarts , las fuentes y todos los platos de oro desaparecieron de las mesas dejándolas impecables , Minerva se levanto , se puso frente a los alumnos del colegio , todos la miraban en silencio esperando que de sus labios saliera la explicación de por que esos héroes estaban presentes esa noche .

Ponga mucha atención alumnos de Hogwarts , un nuevo peligro nos acecha , magos muy peligrosos rondan por los alrededores , estos magos son conocidos por todos nosotros , ambos ex alumnos de esta honorable institución sus nombres son Andric McPherson y ( suspira y pasa saliva ) Ronald Wesley -

Al escuchar el segundo nombre todos los alumnos cambiaron su gesto de sorpresa al de miedo , como era posible que un mago muerto hace ocho años , ahora fuera el màs buscado por le ministerio .

Si así es Ronald Wesley no murió como todos habíamos pensado , esta vivo , y al igual que el señor McPherson están llenos de odio , de rencor y de sed de venganza , tenemos informes de que están en las afueras de Hogsmeade , por eso hemos decidido tomar las siguientes medidas de seguridad para ustedes , primero que nada , las salidas a Hogsmeade , serán restringidas para los alumnos de 3er grado , solo los alumnos de 4to grado en adelante podrán salir al pueblo , hasta nuevo aviso –

Aun que para algunos alumnos fue una buena decisión para la gran mayoría de los de 3ero no era una gran idea

Silencio jóvenes , segundo , los entrenamientos de quidditch serán custodiados por el jefe de cada una de las casas así que los capitanes de cada equipo deberán hablar con sus jefes para coordinarse con ellos , tercero las puertas del castillo se cerraran exactamente a las 8:30 de la noche para esa hora todos deben de estar dentro , y a más tardar a las 9:30 todos los alumnos deberán estar en sus casas , esperare a los prefectos y premios anuales en mi despacho después de la cena para darles indicaciones . Por ultimo pero el punto más importante , a partir de mañana el club de duelo será reabierto con nuevos maestros , la jefa del club de duelo para los alumnos de 6to y 7mo año será Hermione Potter

Los alumnos más grandes del colegio rompieron en aplausos cuando Hermione se levanto para saludarlos todos estaban muy emocionados al escuchar lo del club de duelo .

La jefa del club de duelo de los alumnos de 4to y 5to años será la señorita Ginny Wesley –

Este anuncio también fue muy bien recibido por los alumnos .

El jefe del club de duelo de los alumnos de 1ero , 2do y 3er grado será , Harry Potter –

Al escuchar este nombre y ver a su dueño ponerse de pié frente a ellos todo el colegio rompió en aplausos , los alumnos más pequeños del colegio aplaudían tímidamente desde sus lugares

Los anuncios correspondientes aparecerán en los tablones de anuncios de cada casa mañana a primera hora , eso es todo jóvenes , descansen que mañana les espera un día lleno de emociones , prefectos lleven a los alumnos a sus casa y los espero en mi despacho , que pasen buenas noches –

Una ves dicho esto , se escucharon las voces de los prefectos llamando a sus respectivas casas , los maestros apoyaban haciendo rondas por los pasillos , la orden se quedo sola en el gran comedor .

Bueno , pues , todo esta hecho , no creo que los alumnos puedan dormir esta noche de la emoción tomaran clases con sus héroes – dijo Minerva con una sonrisa mirando a Harry , Hermione y Ginny , todos rieron por el comentario

¿ piensa quedarse en el castillo o prefieren quedarse en el cuartel ? – (Sirius)

Esta noche nos quedaremos en el cuartel para a partir de mañana estaremos en el castillo – ( Harry )

¿ y tu Ginny ? – (Remur )

Será interesante regresar a Hogwarts – ( Ginny)

Moley , Arthur , ¿ ustedes también se quedaran en el castillo ? - ( Minerva )

No , muchas gracias , nosotros preferimos regresar al cuartel – (Arthur)

Como gusten . bueno eso es todo por ahora , debo ir a reunirme con los prefectos y premios anuales , nos veremos mañana – Minerva se despide y sale del gran comedor

Vamonos entonces , nos veremos mañana temprano - ( Harry)

Todos los miembros se despiden , los maestros de Hogwarts se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones , los miembros de la orden , salieron del castillo se colocaron sus capas invisibles , montaron en sus escobas y emprendieron el vuelo hacia Grimauld Place .

Una ves en dentro del cuartel se sentaron en la sala a mira las llamas de la chimenea , había comenzado a charlar y a planear las horas para el club de duelo cuando una carta salio por las llamas y se fue directo hacia Harry , el la abrió rápidamente .

Señor Potter a ocurrido un incidente en una residencia moogle urge su presencia y la de su esposa en ……..(guardo silencio ) –

¿ Que pasa Harry ? – ( Hermione)

Atacaron la casa de tus padres – ( Harry)

¡¡¡¡ DEMONIOS !!!! lo savia , lo savia , que esperamos , vamonos – (Hermione)

Con capas y escobas de nuevo tomaron el vuelo para llegar lo más pronto posible . Cuando llegaron al lugar todo estaba destruido se detuvieron en seco frente a lo que hasta hace unos años , había sido su hogar , pero ahora , estaba en ruinas .

¿ Tienen alguna pista ? – pregunto Harry a uno de los agentes del ministerio

Pues véanlo ustedes mismos –

Se acercaron ,caminado sobre los escombros , hasta que llegaron aun trozo de pared que no tenía ni un rasguño , pero tenía un retrato colgado que no tenía nada que hacer ahí . En aquel retrato estaban los tres inseparables Gryffindors , era parecido al que tenía Hermione en el escritorio de su oficina , solo que en este no están jugueteando ni riendo , en este Ron los esta atacando dejándolos fuera de combate , esa película burlona se repetía una y otra ves .

No habìa ningún cuerpo –

Lo se – ( Hermione)

Ella y Harry se separaron un poco de tumulto .

Están actuando más rápido de lo que yo pensaba , comunícate con el primer ministro de Francia y que doblen la guardia del departamento - ( Hermione)

¿ Tiene algo que decirnos de lo que paso ? – (agente del ministerio)

No , la explosión fue ocasionada por Ronald Wesley y Andric McPherson , fue un ataque personal , no hay nada más que hacer , limpien todo que quede como nuevo , como un terreno vacío – ( Harry)

Como usted ordene señor Potter –

¿ Estas bien ? – ( Harry)

Si , no te preocupes , es la casa donde crecí pero , da igual , mis padres están vivos y a salvo con los niños eso es lo que importa – ( Hermione)

Bueno pues , no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí - ( Harry)

Yo creo que si – ( Hermione)

Camino decidida hasta donde estaba el retrato , lo miro con odio mientras el ataque se repetía una y otra ves , apunto con la barita , le lanzó un "expeliarmus " la foto quedo destruida junto con lo que quedaba de pared .

Harry se acerco e intento abrazarla por al espalda pero ella se aparto .

Si guerra es lo que quiere , entonces guerra tendrán – ( Hermione)

¿ Estas segura de lo que dices ? – ( Harry)

Totalmente , imagínate que los hubiéramos dejado aquí , ahora los 4 estarían muertos , esto no puede seguir así , si tenemos que enfrentarnos a muerte , si ahora el destino nos puso frente a frente fue por algo así que , lo siento Harry , pero mis hijos , mis padres y tu están primero – ( Hermione)

Te entiendo y estoy contigo en todo y lo sabes , lo que decidas hacer se que será lo mejor – ( Harry)

No sabes cuanto te agradezco que estés conmigo – (Hermione )

Se dieron un fuerte abrazo montaron en las escobas y regresaron a la casa Black , en silencio entraron y encontraron a Ginny en el mismo lugar donde la habían dejado .

¿ Que paso, como les fue ? – ( Ginny)

Nada bueno , la casa de mis padres esta destruida – ( Hermione)

Bueno pero era solo lo material , tus padres están en Francia a salvo con los niños – (Ginny)

Si gracias a dios , pero dejaron un mensajito en una de las paredes de la casa – ( Hermione)

¿ Que decía ? – ( Ginny)

Nada importante era una foto adulterada , donde nos esta atacando a Harry y a mi – ( Hermione)

Lo siento por lo que te voy a decir Ginny pero , la guerra en contra de tu hermano esta declarada , esta buscando matar a mis hijos y eso no lo puedo permitir – ( Harry)

Si los entiendo , recuerden que también quiso matar a los gemelos , pero no lo logro por que no creo que sepa que ellos viven en Rumania – (Ginny )

Bueno pues todo esta dicho ¿ terminaste los horarios ? – (Harry)

Si – se los entrega

Es todo por hoy , es tarde y mañana tenemos un día largo - ( Harry)

Buenas noches – ( Ginny )

Buenas noches – ( Hermione )

Nosotros también debemos irnos a descansar – (Harry)

Los dos subieron a su habitación se cambiaron de ropa y se acostaron , después de meditar cada uno en silencio sus propios pensamientos , se miraron y solo con eso se dijeron todo , cerraron los ojos y se quedaron dormidos


	13. Sobre el Agua

…**ganamos la copa de quidditch , el festejo estuvo muy bueno aun que me hubiera gustado que me abrazara como el , por que no soy yo el capitán del equipo , por que siempre tengo que ser el segundo y vivir a la sombra de otros , primero mi familia y ahora ellos , por que me tiene que pasara a mi …-**

Hermione abrió los ojos por reflejo al rayo de sol que le golpeaba desde la ventana sacándola de un profundo sueño , miro a su lado , durmiendo como un niño pequeño , Harry le rodeaba la cintura con su brazo , le dio un beso de buenos días , este despertó .

Buenos días amor – (Hermione)

Buenos días – (Harry)

Levántate dormilón que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer – ( Hermione)

Si lo se , solo 5 minutos más – ( Harry)

Anda , ya levántate , antes de ir a Hogwarts debemos ir a casa por nuestras cosas y yo debo pasar al hospital – ( Hermione)

OK. ya entendí – ( Harry)

Se alistaron , y salieron de la habitación , se encontraron a Ginny y a sus padres sentados a la mesa de la cocina .

Buenos días jóvenes , siéntense , les serviré el desayuno – (Moley)

Gracias – (los Potter )

Los escuche salir anoche¿ hubo algún problema ? – ( Arthur )

Harry , Hermione y Ginny intercambiaron dudosas miradas , tarde o temprano se enterarían de lo ocurrido y era mejor que ellos mismo les hablaran con la verdad .

Si , anoche atacaron la casa de mis padres – ( Hermione)

Bueno , pero ellos están bien en Francia – ( Arthur)

Si gracias a dios , pero el atacante dejo un mensaje muy claro – (Harry)

Andric y Ron nos han declarado la guerra – ( Ginny)

Al escuchar estas palabras Moley dejo caer un cuenco de porcelana , que quedo hecho pedazos y su contenido regado por el suelo

Mamá esto tarde o temprano iba a ocurrir eres la única que no lo quiere aceptar – ( Ginny)

¡¡GINNY!! – (Arthur)

¡¡¡Es la verdad , es triste , a mi también me duele mucho , pero si no lo aceptan y se unen a nosotros para encontrarlo entonces mejor aléjense por que ustedes también están en peligro al igual que nosotros , ya intento matar a los gemelos y no tardara en intentarlo con nosotros , escojan o se unen a nosotros o mejor regresen a Rumania con Charly , aquí no están a salvo y con esa actitud son un blanco fácil para ellos !!! – les dijo Ginny al ponerse de pié de un brinco

Tienes razón , mañana mismo nos iremos – (Moley)

Pero querida , no podemos irnos y dejar a Ron así – ( Arthur)

Lo que están buscando no es mi hijo , mi hijo , mi Ron murió hace 8 años si quieres quedarte a buscarlo adelante , pero yo me voy mañana mismo y es mi ultima palabra – dicho esto , salio echando chispas de la cocina

Es mejor así , con esa actitud no lograremos nada , estará más segura con mis hermanos – ( Ginny)

Solo espero que a Bill y a Charly no se les ocurra venir – ( Arthur )

Bueno , nosotros nos vamos , Ginny te vemos en el colegio – ( Hermione)

Hasta luego Sr. Wesley . - ( Harry)

Hasta luego muchachos – ( Arthur)

Harry y Hermione podían entender la reacción de la Sra Wesley pero estaban de acuerdo con Ginny estaría mucho más segura en Rumania .

Salieron de la casa Black , subieron al auto y emprendieron el camino hasta Valle Godric , durante el trayecto , los dos se mostraban pensativos , metido cada un en sus pensamientos . luego de 40 minutos de recorrido llegaron a su casa, todo estaba en orden ,los hechizos de Hermione habían funcionado a la perfección . Quitaron la protección y entraron a la casa , sin perder tiempo , sacaron sus baúles de armario , en ello metieron todo lo necesario para impartir sus clases en el club de duelo , y sus objetos personales para regresar a vivir a Hogwarts .

Dieron una ultima revisión a la casa , cuando todo quedo listo salieron , sacaron las escobas y las capas invisibles del auto y lo encerraron en el garaje luego de un ultimo conjuro protector , miraron su hogar ese hogar que defenderían con su vida , al igual que a sus hijos , anclaron los baúles a las escobas , se pusieron las capas invisibles y emprendieron el vuelo hasta San Moongo

Rápidamente hizo inspección a los pacientes , dejo instrucciones a los medimagos y junto con Harry emprendieron el vuelo hasta Hogwrts , luego de volar a toda velocidad aterrizaron frente a la Cabaña de Haggrid

Hola , que bueno que llegaron , pasen les serviré te – ( Haggrid)

Los tres entraron a la casa

¿ Listos para regresar a Hogwarts ? – ( Haggrid)

Si claro , listos para la batalla de nuevo – ( Harry)

Si , es una lastima que Ron haya terminado así – ( Haggrid)

Pues si pero lo único que nos queda es encontrarlo y tratar de regresarlo a la normalidad – (Hermione)

¿ Eso es posible ? – ( Haggrid)

Según mis investigaciones , hay una manera , pero aún no estoy muy segura – ( Hermione)

Esperemos que como siempre encuentres la respuesta Hermione , nunca nos has fallado y esta ves no será la excepción - ( Haggrid)

Si , eso espero – contesto Hermione dudosa

Bueno , basta de charlas , vengan conmigo , les enseñare donde dormirán mientras estén en el castillo – ( Haggrid)

Dejaron las tasas de te y salieron de la cabaña , caminaron por los terrenos del colegio , bajo un cielo nublado de octubre , llegaron hasta las puertas de roble , los alumnos en los pasillos los saludaban con la mano y les sonreían nerviosos de que dentro de unas horas estarían tomando clases con ellos .llegaron hasta el 4to piso , pasaron unos cuantos pasillos y se detuvieron frente al cuadro de Sir Cadogan .

¡¡ Atrás bellacos , o tendrán que batirse en duelo conmigo Sir Cadogan !! –

Tranquilo , ellos se quedaran en la habitación que esta atrás de ti – ( Haggrid)

¡¡¡¡ AAAA magnifico !!!, pero temo deciros que aún que sean grandes héroes , debo escuchar la contraseña de vuestros labios - (Sir Cadogan)

Corazón de dragón – ( Haggrid)

A magnifico , me complace resguardar su morada , bienvenidos – el retrato se hizo a un lado para dejar ver el hueco de entrada

Atravesaron el hueco y llegaron a una acogedora estancia , alfombra roja y amarillo sillones de piel negra frente a una gran chimenea conectada a la red flu , pero con hechizos de seguridad , mesa de noche con 3 sillas junto a una ventana escaleras de piedra que en la parte de arriba se dividía para llegar a dos puertas distintas .

Su habitación es la de la derecha y la de Ginny será la de la izquierda , espero que no les moleste compartir la torre con ella – ( Haggrid)

En lo absoluto , todo esta perfecto , muchas gracias Haggrid – ( Hermione)

Bueno , pues los dejo debo dar una clase en 15 minutos , si necesitan algo avísenme - les dijo salio de la torre

Subieron a su habitación , muy espaciosa , una cama matrimonial con cortinas de dosel en medio de la habitación , dos roperos pegados a la pared de enfrente , uno para cada quién , tocador con luna , ventanal en la contra pared de la puerta y al fondo el baño . Comenzaron a desempacar mientras charlaban a cerca de los primeros encantamientos que enseñarían esta tarde cuando tocaron a la puerta .

Adelante – ( Hermione)

Que les parece , la profesora McGonagall decidió consentirnos – (Ginny)

¿ Que tal tu habitación ? – (Hermione)

Un poco más pequeña que esta , cama individual , un closet y baño , esta perfecta para mi – (Ginny)

Que bien – ( Hermione)

¿ Que tienes Harry , estas muy callado – ( Ginny)

Solo me duele un poco la cabeza – (Harry)

¿ Necesitas algo amor ? – ( Hermione)

No nena no te preocupes , estoy bien pasará pronto – (Harry)

Terminaron de meter las cosas a los armarios , guardaron los baúles y salieron de la torre mientras escuchaban los retos de duelo de Sir Cadugan

Atravesaron los pasillos , llegaron hasta las mazmorras y llegaron al despacho antes ocupado por Snape , pero ahora por el profesor Lupin , tocaron a la puerta su vos les invito a pasar desde el otro lado , entraron , saludaron alegremente a Remus y tomaron asiento .

¿ Listos para comenzar ? – (Remus)

Claro – ( Ginny)

Por supuesto – ( Hermione)

¿ y tu Harry , como te sientes ? – (Remus)

Bien , todo tranquilo ya quiero empezar – ( Harry)

Esa , es la actitud , pues vamos , ya casi es la hora de la comida , ahí serán anunciados los horarios -

Salieron del despacho y caminaron hasta el gran comedor , ahí ya estaban casi todos los alumnos , y en la mesa de los profesores ya estaban dispuestos , 3 lugares nuevos para ellos . La hora de la comida paso bajo la emoción de los alumnos del colegio ya querían comenzar con el nuevo club de duelo . La directora se puso de pié , todos guardaron silencio .

- Los horarios del club de duelo dirigido por Hermione Potter a los alumnos de 7mo y 6to grado serán lunes , miércoles y jueves de 4 a 6 de la tarde en el lago negro , el club de los alumnos de 5to y 4to grado dirigido por Ginny Weslye será los Lunes , martes y viernes de 5 a 7 de la tarde en las mazmorras y por ultimo el club de duelo de los alumnos de 1ero , 2do y 3er grado dirigido por Harry Potter será los lunes , jueves y viernes de 4:30 a 6:30 de la tarde en el bosque , eso es todo jóvenes , los alumnos que comienzan el día de hoy estén preparados y lleguen a tiempo , estas clases son muy importantes para su seguridad , pueden irse .

Bueno , solo tu comienzas el día de hoy que tengas suerte – ( Harry)

Gracias , ¿por que no me acompañas ? – (Hermione)

No amor gracias , iré a jugar quidditch un rato con Oliver , ¿ no te importa ? – ( Harry)

No para nada , ve , nos veremos aquí a la hora de la cena – ( Hermione)

Perfecto –

Se dan un tierno beso y Hermione se adelanta al lago negro para afinar los detalles de las clases .

Los alumnos ansioso salieron de sus ultimas clases para dirigirse al lago negro , estaban muy emocionados , por que el club de duelo se llevaría a cavo en el lago negro y no en alguna de las aulas del castillo , seguramente Hermione les tendría preparado algo fantástico .

A las 4 en punto ya estaban todos los alumnos de 6to y 7mo años en la orilla del lago negro esperando , pero no había nadie , de la anda , en el agua se veían como pisadas , Hermione apareció de la nada , caminando sobre la superficie , como si hubiera una plataforma debajo del agua , pero obviamente no había nada , era solo una probadita del poder que había adquirido durante todos estos años . Los alumnos se quedaron boquiabiertos , Hermione llego hasta ellos a la orilla del lago .

Me da gusto que hayan llegado a tiempo , eso nota interés de su parte , eso me agrada , bueno vamos a comenzar ……..

**- . . . . . la quiero mucho , cada día el sentimiento crece más y más , no se cuanto tiempo podré soportar esta situación , debo encontrar el valor suficiente para confesarle lo que siento antes de que sea demasiado tarde . . . . - **


	14. Amigo o enemigo

**- ... siento celos , muchos celos acada ves que estan juntos , cada ves que el tiene un problema ella corre a tratar de ayudarlo , no puedo soportarlo ... -**

- Bueno primero que nada vamos a ver que tanto poder mental tienen , a estas alturas ya deven de dominar el contrahechizo para la maldiciòn "imperius" , formen grupos de 5 , les dare 5 minutos para prepararse , una ves terminado el tiempo , veremos que tal lo hacen - ( Hermione)

Despuès de intercambiar miradas los alumnos comensaron a prepararse para repeler la maldiciòn , algo que no les serìa sensillo .

Paso el primero grupo , Hermione logro contrarlos con facilidad , asì paso la primera hora del club de duelo de los alumnos màs abanzados de Hogwarts , ninguno logro repeler el imperius de Hermione.

- Creo que tendrè que darle un jalòn de orejas a Sirus , no es posible que no hayan logrado contralar la maldiciòn - ( Hermione)

- Me parece una predida de tiempo aprender a hacerlo si esas maldiciòn no pueden ser utilizadas en nosotros -

Se escucho alfondo la vos de un muchacho , el tono vastante familiar , los alumnos voltearon a ver a un chico de 7mo grado , alto de cabello castaño y ojos azules , un slitheryn .

- ¿ Que tenemos aqui , como siempre la guerra entre Griffyndor y Slytherin , ¿ Como te llamas ? - ( Hermione)

- Dante Mcallister -

- Muy bien Dante Mcallister , ven conmigo - ( Hermione)

La siguiò hasta quedar enfrente de todos los alumnos y frente a frente de ella .

- Te sacare de tu herror , si te crees muy listo sostendras un duelo conmigo - ( Hermione)

- No hay problema - ( Dante)

- Te dejare comenzar , has tu primer movimiento - ( Hermione)

- ¡¡¡ Expeliarm...!!!! -

Antes de terminar de pronunciar el hechizo ya estaba totalmente paralizado , Hermione no havìa tenido nesesidad de mover la barita , lo paralizo solo con la mente , los alumnos la miraban con la voca abierta .

- ¿ Alguien màs piensa que estas clases son una perdida de tiempo ? - ( Hermione)

Los alumnos se mantubieron en total silencio

- Escuchenme bien , la guerra que viviemos hace 8 años no fuè sensilla , y estamos a punto de luchar en una nueva batalla , decidanlo en este momento , quieren encerrarse en una burbuja temerosos de que en cualquier momento los puedan atacar o aprenden a defenderse para ser libres -

- ¡¡¡ Queremos ser libres !!!! -( se escucho la vos de un Griffyndor )

Todos lo siguieron con aplausos , la siguiente hora y media fuè dedicada a un repaso general , para ver que tan avanzados estavan los alumnos , Hermione obtuvo buenos resultados , los alumnos estaban bien preparados con escepciòn del bloqueo de la maldiciòn imperius , manejavan ataque y defensa con gran destreza .

- Bueno jovenes , esto fuè todo por el dìa de hoy , lo han hecho bastante bièn pueden hirse , nos veremos mañana , Dante ven conmigo - ( Hermione)

Evidentemente molesto , el Slitheryn se acerco

- Tienes la arrogancia caracteristica de un Slitheryn , no te lo reprocho es natural , me imagino que tu familia deve de ser de las pocas "sangre puras que quedan en el reino " - ( Hermione)

- Asì es - (Dante)

- Feliciades por ti , pero si sigues asì nio toda tu sangre pura podrà salvarte de un ataque - ( Hermione)

- Para ese entonces yo ya no estarè a qui , o simplemente encontrare a alguien que lo haga por mi - ( Dante)

- Solo dejame decirte una cosa , Draco Malfoy pensve igual que tu y , te recuerdo que lleva 8 años 3 metros bajo tierra , piensalo , nos vemos mañana - ( Hermione)

- Es un buen consejo viniendo de la persona que tubo que ver con su muerte - ( Dante )

Con este comentario Hermione se detubo en seco

- Los unicos que saven lo que paso esa noche uno esta trastorando y es peligroso y el otr esta muerto - ( Hermione)

- Si , es una verdadera lastima , Draco era un chico con mucho potencial - ( Dante )

- ¿ Tu que saves de eso ? - ( Hermione)

- Lo suficiente , ahora si me disculpa se hace tarde , compermiso . - Con una sonrrisa maliciosa el muchacho se alejo por los jardines dejando aHermione pensando en sus palabras

A la hora de la cena , ya todos estavan reunidos en elg ran comedor tambien los nuevos intructores , Hermione se amtenìa callada , pensativa , de ves en cuando dirigìa una mirada a la mesa de las serpientes , mirando a Dante .

- ¿ T esientes bien amor ? - ( Harry)

- Si , claro - ( Hermione)

- Estas muy distraida , no has probado la tarta y te encanta - ( Ginny)

- Estoy bien , es solo que no tengo hambre - ( Hermione)

- ¿ Estas segura ? - ( Harry)

- Si , saves que ... nos vemos mas tarde - Se levanta

- ¿ A donde vas ? - ( Harry)

- Ya me conoces , nos vemos mas tarde en la torre - Con una sonrrisa salio por la puerta de atras de la mesa de los maestros

Harry se quedo pensando por unos momentos solo havìa un lugar al que podrìa hir .

Camino por los pasillos a esa hora estavan desiertos sin detenerse camino hasta el lugar que havìa sido su refugio durante unimerbales noches , el lugar que la havìa ayudado a resolver tantos probleas y como olvidar a romper tantas reglas del colegio . Las puertas estaban cerradas , las abriò con un hechizo simple entro , todo estaba como antes , nada habìa camviado , las estanterìas llenas de libros que ella devoro con tanto interes . Saco unos cuantos libros sobre familias de sangre pura y comenzò a buscar . Algo en aquel Slitheryn havìa llamado su atenciòn , tal ves era su arrogante parecido a Draco , no lo savìa pero tenìa que aberiguarlo .

Estubo buscando un par de horas , miro su reloj ya era tarde guardo os libros en sus lugares y salio . camino por los pasillos los alumnos se dirigìan a sus respectivas casas , los que se topava por el camino la saludavan alegremene . Llego hasta el retrato de Sir Cadogan .

- Buenas noches Hermosa Donsella ¿ que puede hacer por usted este noble caballero ? -

- Dejarme pasar " Corazòn de Dragon " - ( Hermione)

- Sus deceos son ordenes mi Lady , que tenga buenas noches -

Al atravesar el retrato encontro a un alegre grupo charlando al calor del fuego de la chimenea

- Hermione , ya era hora de que regresaras - ( Lupin)

- Nesesitava consultar algunas cosas - ( Hermione)

- Sobre que si se puede saver - ( Sirius )

- Sobre la familia de un alumno de Slytheryn , que pueden decirme de Dante Mcallister - Les pregunto mientras tomava asiento junto a Harry

- Muchacho arrogante como todo buen Slytheryn pero hasta ahì no es alguien que cause problemas - ( Lupin)

- ¿ Por que , tubiste problemas con el ? - (Harry)

- No , bueno , me dijo algunas cosas esta tarde - ( Hermione)

Les conto lo que havì apasado durante su club de duelo , todos se quedaron pensando hasta que Ginny rompio el silencio

- ¿ Encontraste algo sobre su familia ? -

- No , nada - (Hermione)

- Que extraño Dante nunca havìa dado problemas - ( Sirius )

- Serà mejor mantenerlo vigilado , si algo extraño pasa con ese chico hay aue veriguarlo - ( Harry)

- No creo que sea para tanto - (Hermione)

- Yo creo que si , es mejor pensar lo peòr - ( Harry)

- Como tu digas amor - ( Hermione)

- Bueno nosotros nos retiramos , que tengan buenas noches - Dice Lupin , el y Sirius se ponen de piè

- Buenas noches - ( Harry )

- Yo tambien me despido , que descancen - ( Ginny)

- Hasta mañana - ( Hermione)

Los Potter se quedaron frente al fuego durante unos momneots pensando , al fin Hermione se puso de piè

- Te espero arriba -

Ya en la habitaciòn

- Hay algo que nome has dicho - ( Harry)

- Espero estar equibocada , pero , cuando tube serca de mi a Dante , estoy segura que su aliento era de ... - se sienta en la cama y guarda silencio

- ¿ De que ? - ( Harry)

- Serpiente herborea africana , ¿ A que te recuerda ? - ( Hermione)

- Posiòn multijugos - ( Harry)

- Exacto¿ por que un alumno tiene aliento a posiòn multijugos ?- (Hermione)

- Talves estubieron experimentando con ella en clase con Lupin - ( Harry)

- No lo creo , esa posiòn la aprenden desde el 5to grado y recuerda que mis alumnos son de 6to y 7mo grado - ( Hermione)

- Haremos esto , mañana temprano hablaremos con Lupin a ver si a experimentado con ella esta semana ¿ te parece ? - (Harry)

- Esta bien - ( Hermione)

- Ahora vamos a dormir despuès de jugar quidditch con Oliver estoy algo cansado - ( Harry)

Se pusieron su ropa de formir , como siempre se dieorn un beso de buenas noches y entraron a la cama , Hary se quedo dormido de inmediato , pero Hermione aùn tenìa en su mente las palabras de aquel muchacho y su aliento , por que alìa a posiòn multijugos , sea cuals e ael motiv estava dispuesta a avriguarlo .


	15. El diario

**- ... ****ya vienen las vacasiones esa serà mi oportunidad para poder estar cerca de ella , sin que el este con nosotros , lo enviaran con sus tìos y a ella y yo estaremos juntos en el cuartel de la orden , entonces serà mi oportunidad ... **

Los Potter se levantaron con los primero rayos de sol de la mañana , havìan tenido un buen descanso, el primero desde hace un buen rato .

- Buenos dìas amor - (Harry)

- Buenas corazòn - ( Hermione)

-. 5 minutos mas - Harry la abraza por la cintura

- Vamos dormilon , que tenemos trabajo que hacer - ( Hermione)

- Aguafiestas - ( Harry)

- Si lo se , pero aùn asì me quieres - Hermione se levanta y entra a darse un regaderaso

Hary se quedamirando por unos segundos la puerta del baño , sin pensarlo dos veces entro tras su esposa , la abraza por detras de la cintura

- ¿ Me permitirìas darte un masage en la espalda mientras cahe agua caleinte sobre tu piel ? - le dijo al oìdo

- (Sonrrie) por que no , te lo has ganado - ( Hermione)

Poco a poco entre besos y caricias comensaron a despojarse de su ropa de dormir , para arrojarse a la intimidad de su desnudes , abrieron las llaves de la tina , para dejar un ambiente con burbujas y olor a lavanda , entraron en la tina , el la sujeto entre sus fuertes brazos mientras lentamente se sumergìan entre las burbùjas , ahora complices de la desbordante pasiòn y el gran amor que se tenìan , besos , carisias y te amos , se arremolinavan dentro de la habitaciòn , mientras la joven pareja disfrutava de su pasiòn , esa pasiòn que los uniò barios años atras . Cuando al fìn terminaron ella quedo sentada de espaldas a el recargandose en su su pecho rodeada por sus brazos.

- ¿ Como estaràn los gemelos ? - (Hermione)

- Deven de estar muy bien , tus padres los adoran , y estan bajo la vigilancia de mis mejores homres y del ministerio de magia Frances , no hay de que preocuparnos - ( Harry)

- Lo se , es solo que nunca me havìa separado tanto tiempo de ellos y ,e tiene un poco inquieta tanerlos tan lejos - ( Hermione)

- Por eso devemos trabajar duro y encontrar a Andric y a Ron lo antes posible -( Harry)

- (Suspira) espero que todo esto termine pronto - (Hermione)

- Asì serà mi amor , te lo prometo - (Harry)

- Bueno aun que no me gustarìa , pero devemos hirnos tu deves preparar tu primer clase y yo devo hacer algunas averiguaciones - (Hermione)

- Esta bien , esta bien - ( Harry)

Con un poco de pesar , salieron de la tina , terminaron de arreglarse y salieron de la torre como siempre escuchando las alaracas del Sir Cadogan . se dirigieron al gran comedro para desayunar , aquel jueves era el primero dìa de club de duelo para los alumnos màs pequeños del colegio , cuando Harry y Hermione caminavan por los pasillos esa mañana , los pequeños los miravan con admiraciòn en especial a Harry que dentro de algunas horas serìa su maestro .

Entraron en el gran comedor , todos tomaban sus alimentos , mientras la acostumbrbada lluvia de lechusas llegaba con el correo matutino , de la nada , una mancha negra , volava a gran velosidad en durecciòn a Hermione , frente a ella se poso una lechusa totalmente negra brillante , cojos amarillos y una mancha blanca en la frente , le extendio el sobre que tenìa en el pico y se poso sobre su hombro .

- Es una carta de mis padres - ( Hermione)

La abriò rapìdamente , se acerco a Harry y comenzaron a leerla mentalmente . :

_Hermione y Harry :_

_Los rumores de lo que esta pasando en Londres con Ron ha n llegado hasta aqui , el primer ministro frances nos a visitado y nos dijo que enviara a sus mejores elementos para poder ayudarlos , y a cargo de nuestro cuidado a dejado a Madame Maxime , despuès de nombrarla jefa de departamento de asìlo polìto del ministerio frances . _

_Hoy a las 10 de la noche se comunicaràn con ustedes ._

_Los bebes estan bien , de pronto hacen volar una que otra cosa , igualitos a sus padres , Dobby a sido de gran ayuda ._

_Esta lechuza es para comunicarnos entre nosotros esta entrenada para evadir cualquier tipo de ataque cuidenla se llama "Shiba"_

_Cuidense mucho y tengan mucho cuidado , esperamos que todo salga bien y podemaos vernos pronto _

_Con amor :_

_Mamà y Papà _

Hermione cerro el sobre y lo guardo , miro a Harry .

- Buenas noticias dentro de todo este relajo - (Hermione)

- Ves , no tenemos de que preocuparnos - ( Harry)

Le dio un pedaso de tosino a la lechuza que devorò con gran gusto despuès de un viaje tan largo , luego le diò un pellisquito de agradecimiento en la mejilla a Hermione y salio vloando para descansar en la lechuserìa del colegio . Cuando terminaron de desayunar , se dirigeron a la sala de los maestros , donde cnontraron a Lupin a Sirius y McGonaggal entre otros maestros .

- Profesor Lupin , nesesito preguntarle algo - ( Hermione)

- Dime - ( Lupin)

- ¿Ha practicado al posiòn multijugos con algun alumno esta semana ? - ( Hermione)

- No , aùn no ¿ por que? - ( Lupin )

- Dante , el alumno que les platique anoche , ese era su alineto , a posiòn multijugos - ( Hermione)

- Tendremos que mantenerlo vigilado , no podemos preguntarle directamente por que si esta tramando algo serìa ponerlo sobre aviso - (Lupin)

- Me atreverìa a pensar que no es el el que esta tramando algo - ( Hermione)

- ¿ En que estas pensando ? - ( Lupin)

- Analiselo profesor , la ultima ves que encontramos rastros de Ron y Andric fuè en los alrrededores de Hogsmeade , bien pudieron haver hecho algo para atrapar a este muchacho y suplantarlo con la posiòn - (Hermione)

- Abrà que redoblar la vigilancia en los alrrededores del pueblo - (Lupin)

- E ir nuevamente a la casa de los gritos - ( Hermione)

- Lo màs pronto posible , si tus sospechas son siertas , y estan utilizando a los alumnos devemos estar alerta - ( Lupin)

- Los del ministerio de magia de Francia enviaran gente para apoyarnos , se comunicaran con nosotros esta noche - (Hermione)

- Haremos esto , esta noche reuniremos a la orden en la torre dnde se estan quedando , pondremos todas las cartas sobre la mesa y asì hablaremos todos con los del ministerio frances - ( Lupin)

- Esta hecho , le dire a Harry que comvoque a los demàs miembros y nos veremos esta noche - (Hermione)

- Perfecto , le dirè a McGonaggal que se ponga deacuerdo con los fantasmas de castillo y los demàs maestros para mantaner vigilado a Dante devemos averiguar de donde esta sacando los ingredientes para la posiòn - ( Lupin)

- Gracias profesor - ( Hermione)

- Gracias a ti Hermione , nunca terminaras de sorprenderme - (Lupin)

- Ya basta profesor jeje , bueno , devo hirme , ire al bozque , quiero revisar de nuevo la cueba , deve de haber algo màs que nos pueda ayudar - (Hermione)

- Perfecto , nos veremos màs tarde - ( Lupin )

Se despidiò de Harry y saliò de la sala de maestros , caminava por los pasillos , en algunos puntos desiertos y en otros los alumnos charlavan en bola esperando a que tocara el timbre de la primera hora de clases , atraveso las puertas de roble del castillo , camino por los jardines del colegio , hasta llegar a la entrada del bozque , siguiò caminado entre los àrboles , de pronto detras de ella se escucharon ruidos de cascos .

- Furense , como has estado - ( Hermioine)

- Bien hemos estado , pero por lo que puedo ver en sus ojos hay algo que los inquieta desde aquel dìa ¿ no es asì ? - (Furence)

- Siempre puedo confiar en que tu sepas lo que pasa en este bosque - ( Hermione)

- No soy yo , son las estreyas las que me dicen lo que pasa y lo que pasarà - (Furense)

- Y de pura casualidad no me puedes decir algo del futuro - ( Hermione)

- Los tiempos dificiles regresaràn , la muerte puede llegar a rondar entre nosotros , hay que tener mucho cuidado - (Furense)

- ¿ te refieres a alguien en especial ? - ( Hermione)

- No - ( Furense)

- ¿Algo màs que puedas decirme ? - ( Hermione)

- Abre bien los ojos , y encontraras lo que estas buscando - con estas ultimas palabras se perdiò galopando entre los àrboles

Hermione penaso durante unos minutos en las palabras del sentauro , nuevamente la muerte , definitivamente no era una buena señal , miro hasia el cielo cada vès mas cerrado por las nuves de otoño y continuo su camino .Despuès de 40 minutos de caminar , finalmente encontro la entrada de la cueva . Sin detenerse entro en ella , llego hasta el lugar donde havìan encontrado los huesos y las escrituras . Se detuvo , con la barita en "lumus" examino cada detalle , cada centimetro cada piedra o elemento que pudiera serle util y que no hubiera encontrado antes .

- Granger piensa -

Al terminar estas palabras un troso de la pared de piedra desapareciò dejando un hueco de mas o menos unos 30 centimetros de diamtreo , se acerco lentamente , se arodillo ante el y lo miro , introdujo la varita para alumbrar , le sorprendio encontrar , un pequeño libro con pasta del piel .


	16. Palabras en la niebla

…**. antes que pase mas tiempo con ella , tengo que decirle que es el amor de mi vida , antes de que la ame mas , tiene que escucharme , no será fácil decirle que la amo , pero así es el amor , simplemente paso …..-**

Tomo el pequeño libro entre sus manos , lo miro por unos segundos , la piel estaba maltratada por el tiempo , no tenía nada en su cubierta , respiro profundo y lo abrió , nada , solo paginas en blanco , lo cerro lo metió en la bolsa del abrigo largo que llevaba , después de inspeccionar una ves mas la cueva , emprendió el camino de regreso al castillo . Al salir del bosque se encontró con Haggrid que terminaba una de sus clases .

Hermione , ¿ como estas, que andabas asiendo en el bosque ? – (Haggrid)

Fui a inspeccionar de nuevo la cueva , para ver si encontraba algo que no hubiéramos visto antes – ( Hermione)

Bueno estoy seguro que si hay algo que se nos haya pasado tu lo encontraras , nos veremos esta noche – después de esto se alejo dando grandes paso

Hermione siguió su camino al castillo con las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo acariciando el pequeño libro que habìa encontrado , entro al castillo , se topo de frente con Ginny

Hola , ¿ de donde bienes ?- ( Ginny )

De bosque – ( Hermione)

¿Encontraste algo interesante? – ( Ginny)

Pues mas o menos – ( Hermione)

¿Qué encontraste ? – ( Ginny)

Ven conmigo – ( Hermione)

Caminaron por los pasillos hasta encontrar un aula desierta , entraron e ella y aseguraron la puerta . Hermione saco el pequeño libro que tenia en el bolsillo .

¡¡ ENCONTRASTE EL DIARIO DE RON !!! – grito la pelirroja al ver el diario

No te emociones Ginny , esta en blanco – le dijo mientras le mostraba las páginas en blanco .

Esta hechizado seguramente ¿ donde lo encontraste ? – (Ginny)

En la cueva – ( Hermione)

Pero cuando fuimos con la orden no lo encontramos , como le hiciste – ( Ginny)

Ni yo misma lo se , fui a buscar , a revisar , a ver si no habíamos dejado algo que nos pudiera ayudar a encontrar a tu hermano , estuve un rato examinado , dando vueltas , me desesperar y dije en voz alta " piensa Granger" de inmediato una roca de la pared desapareció , fue cuando lo encontré – ( Hermione)

Que loco , debemos decírselo a los de la orden esta noche – ( Ginny)

¿ Te puedo pedir un favor ? – (Hermione)

Claro – ( Ginny)

No comentes nada de esto con nadie , ni siquiera con Harry – ( Hermione)

¿ por que ? – ( Ginny)

Confía en mi , tengo un presentimiento con esto , por favor no digas nada – ( Hermione)

Esta bien , confío en ti , solo te voy a decir algo , un objeto como este puede ser muy peligroso , recuerda lo que me paso cuando estaba en segundo grado con el diario de Tomas Riddle , no te expongas a algo como eso , te necesitamos Hermione , promete que a la menor señal de peligro , le entregaras ese libro a Harry – ( Ginny )

No te preocupes Ginny , te lo prometo – ( Hermione)

Después de esto salieron del aula , Ginny se dirigiò a las mazmorras y Hermione se fuè directo a su torre , después de reñir un poco por las necedades de Sir Cadogan , entro a su habitación , se tiro en la cama mirando el diario entre sus manos , después de unos minutos de meditación se incorporo , lo abrió , escogiò una pagina al azar a punto con la barita " revela tus secretos" pero no paso nada .

Savia que no seria tan fácil –

Un nuevo intento , volvió a apuntar y dijo "revelè-moi ce que tu caches"(revélame lo que escondes) después de unos segundos , no paso nada , cerro los ojos , un nuevo intento dejo la varita a un lado , puso su mano derecha sobre el diario se concentro , después de unos segundos , nada , tres intentos fallidos de revelar los secretos escondidos en las paginas vacías .

Cosas muy importantes se pueden esconder en una simple hoja , hechizos , contra hechizos secretos y cosas mas peligrosas como los sentimientos de un corazón perdido en la oscuridad del ser de su dueño .

No estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida , lograría encontrar la manera de descubrir los secretos escondidos en aquellas paginas , guardo en diario en un lugar seguro y salió de la torre con camino a la biblioteca .

Llego rápidamente , fue directamente a los libros donde ella savia que podría encontrar alguna respuesta , se sentó en la mesa mas alejada del bullicio de los alumnos y comenzó a leer . Después de un rato no encontró nada útil nada que no hubiera leído ya durante sus años de estudiante , un poco desepsionada regreso los libros a su lugar y salio .

Era ya la hora de la comida se dirigió al gran comedor donde encontró a Harry sosteniendo una charla muy entretenida sobre quidditch con Oliver Word , se sentó junto a su esposo y sin mencionar palabra comenzó a ingerir sus alimentos .

Hola amor , que bueno que llegaste , ya me he puesto en contacto con los demàs miembros de la orden para la junta de esta noche con la gente de Francia , ¿como te fue en la cueva? – ( Harry)

No encontré nada que no hayamos visto antes – ( Hermione)

Que lastima , pero no te preocupes princesa , estoy seguro que si hay algo que no hayamos visto tu lo encontraras – ( Harry)

Eso espero , dime , ¿ ya tienes lista tu clase de esta tarde? – ( Hermione)

Si , ya todo esta preparado –(Harry)

Me alegra , esos pequeños tienen mucho que aprender , solo míralos , asustados , me recuerdan un poco a nosotros cuando llegamos aquí – ( Hermione)

Y tenia mucha razón , los niños de primer años ya de por si pequeños en edad , eran pequeños en tamaño , alumnos de 1 y 12 años de baja estatura para su edad , blancos muy fáciles para magos como los que estaban buscando .

Si a mi también , ¿ recuerdas cuando te salvamos del troll en halloween ? – ( Harry)

Como olvidarlo , fue no haber sido por ustedes dos , me hubiera hecho pomada con un garrote –(Hermione)

Esa fue la primer aventura que pasamos juntos – ( Harry)

Si , de no haber sido por ese troll nunca hubiéramos sido amigos – ( Hermione)

Después de ese comentario los dos guardaron silencio y continuaron comiendo sin mencionar palabra . sin duda los recuerdos felices de sus años en el colegio les causaba tristeza al saber que ahora que el pelirrojo que les había brindado su apoyo , que se arriesgo con ellos ante tantos peligros , que peleo con ellos hasta la muerte , ahora se haya convertido en un mago tan peligroso y lo peor de todo que ahora esta buscando hacerles daño , todo ese torbellino de sentimientos les causaba tristeza . La hora de la comida termino , con el recordatorio de los horarios del club de duelo de Harry y Hermione , alumnos y maestros abandonaron el gran comedor , para seguir con sus actividades normales .

Al fin la hora había llegado , los alumnos de los primeros tres grados del colegio estaban en las afueras del bosque , Harry salio de entre los árboles , se paro frente a su grupo y los observo por unos segundos .

Buenas tardes jóvenes ,espero que estén listos para trabajar duro – ( Harry)

Los chicos lo miraban con un gran respeto y en absoluto silencio .

No me tengan miedo , lo que haré con ustedes será enseñarles a defenderse ante cualquier peligro . vengan conmigo –

Harry comenzó a caminar entre los árboles hasta que llegaron aun claro lo bastante grande para poder practicar sin ningún problema .

Primero quiero que tengan en mente una cosa , todos los grandes magos comenzaron como ustedes , pequeños y algunos con miedo ¿ conocen a su maestro de herbologìa , Neville Longbottom , el era igual que ustedes en sus primero años en el colegio temeroso , todos los hechizos le salían al revés , era realmente un desastre y mírenlo ahora , es uno gran mago , de los mejores que he tenido el privilegio de conocer – ( Harry)

¿pero cual es su secreto como se hace para convertirse de ser un desastre a ser un gran mago ? – pregunto una chica de 2do grado de Hofflepooff

¿ Como te llamas ? – ( Harry)

Kennya -

Bueno Kennya , no hay secretos para eso , no hay una formula que te diga como aprender los secretos de la magia , la practica hace al maestro , por ejemplo si quieres ser el mejor guardián de un equipo de quidditch y te dicen que entrenes 2 horas diarias , entrena 3 , si te dicen que para lograr una transformación practiques diez veces el hechizo , practícalo 20 veces – ( Harry)

¿Y una ves que logramos ser muy buenos en la practica , como podemos encontrar el valor para enfrentarnos a lo que nos esta acechando ? – (Kennya)

Sencillo , si ya dominas a la perfección los hechizos es por que tienes la suficiente confianza en ti mismo para llevarlo a cavo en cualquier momento y bajo cualquier situación de peligro , es todo lo que puedo decirles , así que mejor menos platica y mas acción , primero que anda deben de enfrentarse a su miedos , tengo entendido que todos conocen el hechizo "ridiculus" , ( todos asintieron con la cabeza ) hagan dos filas detrás de mi , en parejas vencerán a un boggart .

Tras doras bajo la instrucción de Harry , los alumnos lograron dominar a la perfección sus miedos , hasta expresión de los pequeños había cambiado ya no tenían una mirada temerosa , ahora se veía confianza en sus ojos.

Bueno es todo por hoy , me han impresionado , pero aun nos falta mucho , avanzamos bastante en muy poco tiempo , sigan así , ahora se hace tarde , pueden regresar al castillo – ( Harry)

Los alumnos comenzaron a caminar , en el trayecto se mezclaron con los alumnos mas grandes que también regresaban al castillo después de su clase de club de duelo con Hermione .

Hola extraña ¿ como te fue ? – ( Harry)

Bien , bastante bien , aprenden rápido , y tu que tal – (Hermione)

Súper al menos logre que perdieran el miedo y que confiaran màs en ellos mismos – ( Harry)

Que bueno , amor , eso significa que vamos por buen camino , solo falta ver como le va Ginny con sus alumnos – ( Hermione)

Le ira bien – ( Harry )

Continuaron su camino de regreso al castillo , cuando de pronto el cielo se empesò a cerrar , las nubes negras terminaron de tapar la luna dejando en penumbra total los terrenos del castillo , algo muy raro , era demasiado temprano para que obscureciera , los truenos cayeron de sorpresa , los alumnos se quedaron hipnotizados mirando hacia el cielo , Harry y Hermione se percataron de lo que estaba a punto de pasar .

¡¡¡ RAPIDO , CURBRENOS MIENTRAS METO A LOS ALUMNOS !!! – Le grito Hermione a Harry .

Rápidamente apunto con su barita hacia done estaban los alumnos para cubrirlos con un campo de fuerza para protegerlos mientras Hermione los desaturdía y los metía al castillo . de pronto los rayos y truenos comenzaron a partir en dos los árboles del bosque , uno que otro comenzaba a chocar contra las torres más altas del castillo

¡¡¡ DATE PRISA ESTO SE PONDRÀ PEOR !!!! – Le grito Harry a Hermione

En lo que terminaba de meter al último grupo de alumnos los maestros del colegio comenzaron a salir , ya todos los alumnos estaban a dentro , Hermione cerro las puertas y regreso a unirse al grupo .

¡¡¡¡¡ MAESTROS RAPIDO , CUBRAN EL CASTILLO , HARRY GINNY HERMIONE YA SAVEN QUE HACER !!!! – Ordeno MacGonaggal

Los maestros se dispersaron por los terrenos para lanzar hechizos protectores al castillo , Harry Hermione y Ginny convocaron tres escobas y emprendieron el vuelo , mientras mas ascendía los rayos y los truenos eran más fuertes , a lo lejos distinguieron dos siluetas negras flotando entre las nubes , fueron tras ellas , al percatarse aquellas siluetas emprendieron la huida .

Las siluetas eran cada es màs claras eran dos hombres vestidos de negro , comenzaron a atacarlos enviándoles maleficios , pero ninguno dio en el blanco , en la persecución los dos hombres se separaron , Harry tomo la derecha y Hermione y Ginny la izquierda . Harry reconoció los movimientos del hombre al que perseguía , como olvidar la manera de volar del amigo que había sido también su compañero en el equipo de quidditch , estaba persiguiendo a Ron

Comenzaron a atacarse mutuamente , una de las maldiciones de Harry dio en la cola de la escoba del mago oscuro , eso fue suficiente para hacerlo caer en picada , Harry fue tras el , hasta llegar a tierra firme , al llegar , vio la escoba destrozada , pero ni rastros de su dueño , bajo de su escoba con la barita lista había una ligera niebla en el lugar , no lograba ubicar en donde se encontraba lo único que distinguía alrededor eran algunas rocas y arbustos secos , comenzó a caminar , tan cerca y ahora tan lejos , no podía perderlo , la vida de sus hijos y de su mujer dependían de ello .

A cada ruido se volvía , pero nada , solo el viento , estaba comenzando a frustrarse .

Rindete , Potter , nunca me encontraras , además n eres tu el que me interesa –

¿¡¡¡¡ DONDE ESTAS ?!!!! – ( Harry)

Decírtelo no seria tan divertido como esto –

¡¡¡ Nunca pensé que llegarías a convertirte en un cobarde !!! – ( Harry)

No me interesa lo que digas , ya no más , he dejado de estar bajo tu sombra –

¡¡¡¡ Si eso es verdad entonces sal y enfréntame !!! – (Harry)

Tu no tienes lo que se necesita para enfrentar a un hechicero como yo -

¡¡¡¡ ¿ Y quien si lo tiene según tu ?!!!! – ( Harry)

Como si no lo supieras , ¡¡¡ TE HAS ESTADO ACOSTANDO CON ELLA DURANTE LOS ULTIMOS 5 AÑOS POTTER !!! –

¡¡¡¡¡ NO TE ATREVAS A HABLAR DE HERMIONE , MUESTRATE MALDITO COBARDE Y TERMINEMOS CON ESTO DE UNA BUENA VEZ !!! – ( Harry)

Ya te lo dije , todo a su tiempo , mientras tanto , puedes entretenerte , con esto –

De entre las tinieblas salio una gran bocanada de fuego seguido de un enorme dragón , rápidamente Harry regreso a montar en su escoba y emprendió el vuelo , con el dragón detrás de el , después de un rato de volar y esquivar las ráfagas de fuego Harry logro vencer al enorme animal , un poco maltrecho emprendió el vuelo de regreso a Hogwarts , ya el cielo estaba comenzando a oscurecerse de manera normal por el caer de la noche , estaba un poco desubicado , tras volar sin dirección fija en la persecución se alejo demasiado del castillo , al fin después de 30 minutos de vuelo aterrizo frente a las puertas del castillo , no se percato del tiempo que paso entre el principio del ataque y su regreso al castillo , miro su reloj eran casi las 10 de la noche , el colegio estaba desierto , los alumnos resguardados en sus respectivas casa , de pronto recordó la cita que tenia aquella noche , corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta su torre , ahí encontró reunida a toda la Orden del Fénix menos a dos personas

- ¡¡¡ ¿HERMIONE Y GINNY DONDE ESTAN!!! -


	17. Descubrimientos

Después de separarse de Harry , Hermione y Ginny Fueron tras Andric , volaba bastante bien , pero corrió las misma suerte que su amo , uno de los hechizos aturdidores de Ginny alcanzo la cola de la escoba del mago y comenzó a caer en picada , las dos le siguieron hasta el suelo solo para encontrar una escoba desecha , sin señales del dueño .

Alerta puede estar en cualquier parte – ( Hermione)

Cubriéndose espalda con espalda las dos muy alertas descendieron de sus escobas y comenzaron a caminar, el paisaje era claro estaban muy alejados de Hogwarts a su alrededor a lo lejos se veían montañas , mas cerca rocas y arbustos .

¡¡¡ SAL DE DONDE ESTES !!! – ( Hermione)

¡¡¡ SERA MEJOR PARA TI !!! – (Ginny)

No lo creo , ¡¡¡¡ USTEDE TERMINO CON TODO LO QUE PODRIA SER VUENO PARA MI !!! –

¡¡¡ ESO LO HISISTE TU SOLO !!! – ( Hermione)

¡¡¡ A USTED LE ENCATNA ARUINAR LA VIDA DE LOS DEMAS , LO HISO EN EL PASO Y AHORA LO HISO CON MIGO PERO ESO SE TERMINARA MUY PRONTO !!! –

¡¡¡ ¿ Y COMO PIENSA IMPEDIRLO ? TU , UN MEDIMAGO FRACASADO QUE AHORA ESTA A LAS ORDENES DE UN SER TRASTORNADO , NO CREO QUE LLEGUE MUY LEJOS !!!! – ( Ginny)

No es bueno expresarse así de su propia familia –

¡¡¡ ESO NO ES ASUNTO TUYO , ESE HOMBRE NO ES MI HERMANO A EL LO ENTERRE HACE YA 8 AÑOS !!! – ( Ginny)

Lamento informarles que lo que enterraron fue un cuerpo dormido –

¡¡¡¡ ¿ TU QUE SAVES DE ESO ?!!!! – (Hermione)

Se lo suficiente para saber que usted es la culpable –

¡¡¡ ESO NO ES SIERTO !!! – ( Hermione)

¡¡¡ ES VERDAD , pero aùn no es tiempo para que sepa la verdad –

¡¡¡ NO NOS INTERESA EN LO MÀS MÌNIMO LAS PALABRAS DE UN FRACASADO COMO TU !!!! – (Hermione)

¡¡¡¡ CUIDADO !!! –

Un rayo de luz roja salió de entre los árboles Hermione arrojo a Ginny hacia un lado para esquivarlo , las dos terminaron en el piso y el rayo se estrelló contra las piedras haciendo una gran explosión , en un segundo Andric apareció detrás de Ginny levantándola de la ropa y amansándola poniendo la punta de su barita el cuello

¿ Quien esta en desventaja ahora , señora Potter ? –

¡¡¡ Suéltala Andric !!! – le grito Hermione apuntándole con la barita

Si seguro , recuerde que ya no estoy bajo sus ordenes , no más , ahora sirvo a un poder superior –

No tienes ni idea en lo que te estas metiendo ¡¡¡ suéltala !!! – ( Hermione)

¡¡¡ NUNCA !!! –

No tienes escapatoria tu amo te ha dejado solo – ( Hermione)

¡¡¡ CLARO QUE NO , EL CONFIA EN MI , NO COMO USTED !!! –

Yo confiaba en ti Andric , pero tu error le costo la vida a una persona y eso no te lo perdonare nunca – (Hermione)

Bueno , pues si no suelta esa varita , los papeles se invertirán , y un error suyo le costara la vida a ella ¡¡¡ SUELTE LA BARITA !!! –

¡¡¡ DEJALA IR ANDIRC NO SAVES CON QUIEN TE ESTAS METIENDO !!!!

¡¡¡ SUELTELEA O L A MATO LE JURO QUE LO HARE !!!!

Esta bien , si eso es lo que quieres – Hermioen dejo caer la barita – Listo ya estoy desarmada , ahora suelta a Ginny

¡¡¡¡ AVADA KED………

El muchacho estaba totalmente paralizado con los ojos desorbitados e inyectados de rabia , con poder mental Hermione lo había paralizado , tomo su barita , Ginny se soltó y se reunió con ella

Te estabas tardando – le dijo Ginny tosiendo un poco – " amarrus" – de la punta de la barita de Ginny comenzaron a salir delgados hilos dorados , tiraron al suelo al joven y comenzaron a enredarse alrededor de su cuerpo , hasta quedar totalmente envuelto dentro de un capullo de hilo dorado .

Perfecto Ginny , es hora de irnos - ( Hermione)

¿Y sabes en donde estamos? – (Ginny)

No , pero no creo que estemos muy lejos del castillo , aparezcamos en la entrada de Hogsmeade y luego nos lo llevaremos volando en las escobas – (Hermione)

Perfecto – ( Ginny )

Ataron el capullo a la cola de las escobas y desaparecieron para reaparecer a la entrada del pueblo , luego montaron en las escobas y emprendieron el vuelo de regreso al castillo .

No tardaron mucho en llegar , aterrizaron en la entrada del vestíbulo , desmontaron de las escobas y desamarraron el capullo ."Levi corpus" Ginny hizo flotar el capullo a unos centímetros del suelo .

¡¡¡ HERMIONE Y GINNY DONDE ESTAN !!!! – (Harry)

Detrás de ti amor – (Hermione)

Harry se sobresalto , rápidamente dio media vuelta y abrazo fuertemente a Hermione

¿ Donde estabas , que paso , por que tardaste tanto , estas bien ?- ( Harry)

No se donde estaba , perseguimos a Andric y lo capturamos , volamos mucho tiempo y si estoy bien – ( Hermione)

Todos los presentes rieron con la picara respuesta de la joven , al parecer estaba muy tranquila después de lo ocurrido tranquilizo a Harry y entraron a reunirse con la orden .

¿ Que eso ? – ( McGonaggal)

¿ Quien es , querrá decir maestra , es Andric – ( Ginny)

Excelente trabajo , una amenaza menos – ( Lupin )

¿ Segura que estas bien ? – le pregunto Harry al tocarle una rasgadura que Hermione tenia en el cuello

Si amor , no te preocupes , esto no es nada – ( Hermione)

HAGGRID llévelo a la torre oscura , lo interrogaremos mas tarde – (McGonaggall)

Harry Hermione y Ginny les contaron con lujo de detalle lo que había pasado esa noche , el encuentro que había tenido Harry y la persecución y la captura que avían llevado a cabo Hermione y Ginny .

Una noche agitada – ( Sirius )

Y parece que aún no termina – ( Tonks)

De entre las brazas de la chimenea comenzò a salir una silueta , humana , poco a poco , se iba aclarando hasta que …

¡¡¡Flair!!! – dijeron Harry , Hermione y Ginny al mismo tiempo

A mi también me da gusto veglos , aun que sea en estas sigcunstancias – ( Flair)

¿ Es a ti a quien han enviado de parte del ministerio Frances ? – (Ojo loco )

Así es , hubiegan enviado a Madame Maxime , pego a ella la han dejado al cuidado de los padges de Hegmione , ega pgiogidad – ( Flair)

Bueno , entonces toma asiento , hay muchas cosas que debes saber - ( Lupin)

Sin perder detalle , pusieron a la viela al tanto de todo , ella escuchaba sin mencionar palabra alguna durante 2 horas .

Bueno , ahora dinos ¿ como piensa ayudarnos el ministerio francés ? – (Ojo loco)

La situación es más gabe de lo que me espegaba , mañana llegaga mi ejegsito a pgimega hoga y comenzaremos la búsqueda – ( Flair)

¿ Ejercito ? – ( Ojo Loco)

Clago , ustedes no son los únicos que tiene fuegsas agmadas – ( Flair)

¿ Y que plan tienes , ya has pensado en alguna estrategia ? – (Harry)

Lo pgimego que hagemos sega hig a la casa de los gitos - ( Flair)

Bueno pues bienvenida , si nadie tiene otra cosa que agregar vamos a la torre oscura , hay un prisionero que interrogar , Remus , trae un poco de veritaserum y nos veremos en la torre – (Sirius )

Buenas noches a todos , Haggy , Hegmione , encontgagemos a su amigo –

Después de decir esto la viela , desapareció de nuevo entre las llamas de la chimenea .

La orden llego hasta la torre donde tenían a su prisionero , aún estaba envuelto en el capullo , Ginny se acerco y lo solo mientras que Hermione lo mantenía paralizado , luego lo ataron de manos y pies a la pared para comenzar el interrogatorio .

Habla muchacho , donde se esconde Ronal Wesley – ( Sirius) No obtuvo respuesta , Andric se limito a mirarlo con los ojos inyectados de odio .

Vamos chico , te conviene no te conviene resistirte , queremos hacer esto por las buenas – ( Tonks)

¡¡¡ MUERETE MALDITA BRUJA !!!! – (Andric)

Tenemos a un chico un poco mal educado , anda niño cuéntanos los planes que tiene tu amigo- (Tonks)

¡¡ Nunca !! – (Andric)

Remus ,dale la poción – (Sirius)

En contra de su voluntad bebió del pequeño frasco de la poción de la verdad

¿Donde esta su escondite?– ( Sirius)

En la casa de los gritos – ( Andric)

¿ Cuales son los planes que tiene ? – (Remus)

Matar a los hijos de Harry y luego a el , luego a los padres de Hermione y quedarse con ella para siempre – ( Andric)

¿ Como pretende hacer todo eso ? – (Harry)

Primero va a intentar debilitar sus fuerzas , luego va a armar su propio ejercito oscuro , hará estallar la guerra nuevamente y al final se quedara con ella – (Andric)

¿ A quienes esta reclutando para su ejercito ? – (Hermione)

No lo se – (Andric)

Creo que eso es todo lo que obtendremos de este chico , enviare una lechuza al ministerio para que vengan por el – (Sirius)

No , espero , aún falta una cosa , ¿ secuestraron a un alumno del colegio y te hiciste pasar por el con la poción multijugos ? – ( Hermione)

Si – ( Andric)

¿ Donde esta ? – ( Hermione)

Esta escondido en una cueva a las afueras de Hogsmeade - (Andric)

¿ Exactamente en donde? – ( Hermione)

Hay una formación rocosa que se llama pasaje de la muerte , en al primera segunda cueva de la derecha - ( Andric)

Ahora si , eso es todo , Harry , acompáñame ,vamos por Dante – ( Hermione)

El resto de la orden se quedo para darle los últimos toques de protección al castillo , mientras los Potter rescataban al slitheryn , sin problemas llegaron hasta el lugar que Andric les había indicado , entraron a la cueva . Recordaron por que se llamaba pasaje de la muerte , una gran cantidad de cráneos y huesos humanos .

Silencio – se detuvo Hermione con varita en mano

Al fondo de la cueva se escuchaban pasos , entre las sombras 4 pares de patas peludas avanzaban a gran velocidad .

¡¡¡ EXTREMUS ARAÑA EXUMAE !!! – con ese hechizo Harry había matado fácilmente al animal – Vamos

Continuaron su camino , llegaron hasta el fondo encontraron una gran cantidad de telarañas cuerpos y cadáveres enredados entre ellas , a lo alto Hermione pudo reconocer el cuerpo del joven estudiante , lo bajo rápidamente apuntándolo con la barita . El muchacho tenía muy mal aspecto , flaco pálido y ojeroso , le faltaban grandes mechones de cabello , y algunos arañazos en la piel casi transparente .

¿ Esta muerto? – ( Harry)

No , pero si no nos daos prisa , pronto lo estará "vitale corpus " , eso nos dará tiempo para llevarlo al castillo – ( Hermione)

Una ves dicho esto , desaparecieron para reaparecer en las rejas de los jardines del colegio , entraron con el chico levitando detrás de ellos , llegaron directamente a la enfermería , Harry fue por la profesora McGonaggal , mientras Hermione y Madame Pomfree atendían al joven Slytheryn .

1 hora después de su llegada a la enfermerìa terminaron por fin de atender al mucho , Remus , MacGonaggal y Sirius havìan llegado .

¿ Como esta? – ( Minerva )

Esta un poco delicado , pero se repondrá – ( Hermione)

¿No crees que sea mejor trasladarlo a San Moongo ? – (Sirius)

No , podría agravarse en el traslado , es mejor mantenerlo aquí , bajo mi supervisión y los cuidados de Madame Pomfree se pondrá bien en unas 3 semanas – ( Hermione)

Perfecto , excelente trabajo Hermione – ( Sirius)

Bueno , son casi las 3 de la mañana , vamos todos a dormir – (Minerva)

Hicieron un excelente trabajo muchachos , que descansen – ( Remus)

Gran trabajo , vallan a descansar – (Sirius)

Harry abrazo a Hermione y así comenzaron a caminar hasta su torre , luego de escuchar los retos de Sir Cadogan entraron y fueron directamente a su habitación , Hermione se recostó sobre el edredón Harry se quito la camisa dejando su torso desnudo y se recostó a su lado .

¿ En que piensas ? – ( Harry)

En toda esta situación , en lo que dijo Andric – ( Hermione)

Se que es difícil amor , pero cada ves estamos màs cerca de que esto se termine , ya sabemos lo que Ron planea hacer – (Harry y Hermione se levanta de Golpe )

Eso no nos ha servido de mucho , desde un principio sabíamos lo que estaba planeando , estamos igual que al inicio , o peor , ahora tenemos que averiguar que clase de ejercito oscuro quiere formar , hay muchas posibilidades Harry , vampiros , hombres lobo , gigantes – ( Hermione)

(Harry se levanta de la cama )¿ Que pasa contigo Hermione? Hay algo mas , nunca te había puesto así ante el peligro , antes …. –

….antes no teníamos hijos Harry – (Hermione)

Pues precisamente por ellos tenemos que luchar , tienes razón antes no teníamos hijos , pero hemos luchado para salvar la vida de muchos magos , y de niños ¿recuerdas, recuerdas cuando luchamos contra Voldemort hace 8 años , los niños de primero grado del colegio estaban aterrorizados y tu los defendiste y los pusiste a salvo , Hemos peleado para salvar a gente que no son mas que amigos o conocidos o simplemente una cara mas entre la gente , ahora tenemos que defender a nuestra propia sangre , así sea con nuestra propia vida , con mi propia vida (la toma de las manos) no permitiré que nada les pase ni a ti ni a los niños – (Harry)

Gracias , perdóname por ponerme asì p, es solo que me da rabia esta situación , ¿ por que cuando ya teníamos una vida tranquila , nuestro propio amigo , nos hace esto ?- ( Hermione)

Recuerda que el mago que buscamos ya no es nuestro amigo , hazte a la idea como Ginny yo lo hemos hecho , a Ronald Wesley a nuestro mejor amigo , lo enterramos hace años , el mago que estamos buscando ahora , no tiene nada que ver con el - (Harry)

Tienes razòn – ( Hermione lo abraza )

Auch !! –

Al abrazar el torso desnudo de su esposo toco una quemadura que tenía en la espalda producto de la lucha que tubo con el dragón .

Me dijiste que estabas bien , mentiroso – (Hermione)

A eso , no es nada , solo es una pequeña quemadura no tiene importancia – (Harry)

Eso lo decido yo – Con cariño curo la espalda de Harry

Luego los dos terminaron de ponerse la ropa de dormir y se acostaron a descansar , habían tenido un día largo , con un beso y un te amo , Hermione se quedo dormida al instante que cerro los ojos , mientras tanto Harry pensaba en las palabras de Andric , " quedarse con ella para siempre " , no lo podía permitir , les había costado tanto trabajo llegar hasta donde estaban , construir una vida y un futuro juntos , para que ahora llegara el a arrebatarles todo aquello que tanto sudor y lagrimas le había costado .

Una ves lucharían juntos para salvar sus vidas y lo más importante para proteger a su familia tiempos oscuros les esperan nuevamente un nuevo ejercito que derrotar , comandado por un antiguo amigo que decidió ir por el camino de la oscuridad .


	18. La Sangre Habla

**_….. la hora de pelear se acerca , tengo miedo , no quiero morir , me da vergüenza admitirlo pero tengo miedo de morir sin haberle dicho lo que siento …. –_**

****

Tiempo , amigo y enemigo a la ves , puede correr a tu favor o muy a tu pesar en contra cuando menos te lo esperas fácil es perderlo pero recuperarlo es una tarea difícil .

Al dìa siguiente de la captura de Andric , fue trasladado a Azcaban , mientras por el cielo de Hogwarts se dejo ver un carruaje color negro jalado por thestralls , ahora todos los podían ver , aterrizo a un lado del la cabaña del guardabosques el ejercito de Flair había llegado al castillo , ese día comenzaba la búsqueda .

Aquel día en el colegio no paso nada mas trascendente para nadie , las clases continuaron como siempre , Ginny comenzó sus clases de club de duelo la tarde de aquel viernes , le fue bastante bien con los alumnos de 4to y 5to grado , mostraban mucho interés por aprender . A la hora de la cena ya todo el castillo estaba enterado de lo sucedido la noche anterior , antes de irse a dormir , La directora McGonaggal les hizo algunas recomendaciones a los alumnos ante la posible amenaza de que algún alumno pudiera ser raptado de nuevo , Dante aun no estaba en condiciones de decir nada , así que era mejor exagerar las medidas hasta poder obtener alguna respuesta .

Un manto negro y sin estrellas cubría el cielo aquella noche , la luna llena se reflejaba en el agua del rìo Clyde en el oeste de Escocia . Noches misteriosas habían sido su escudo durante muchos años , y era hora de cambiarlo .

El hombre solitario con vestimenta negra miraba aquel reflejo , esperaba . Un ruido se escucho detrás , el hombre no se movió , un segundo silbido le hizo voltear

Miren a quien tenemos aquí –

Justo como lo querías ¿ tienes lo que prometiste ? –

Yo siempre cumplo mi palabra , busca entre aquellas piedras y lo tendrás –

Excelente –

Espera ¿ cumpliste con tu parte del trato ? –

Por supuesto , en Lennoxtown hay un pequeño bar. llamado "Luna Negra" , ahí te esperan hoy a media noche –

No me esperaba menos de ti , has sido de gran ayuda , pero me temo que , ya no me sirves para nada y es peligroso que andes por ahí con tanta información –

Pero yo……. No , por favor ¡¡NOOOO!!!…..

¡¡AVADA KEDRAVRA!! –

Velas negras que flotaban en las paredes eran lo único que alumbraba el lugar , la puerta se abrió dejando pasar un soplido del frío viento nocturno , este se apago cuando el hombre de negro cerro la puerta tras el al entrar en el bar , miro a su alrededor , rostros bajo la penumbra , uno que otro alumbrado por las velas fantasmales , en una esquina encontró lo que buscaba , le pidió al cantinero que le sirviera una copa de su mejor Weskey de fuego y se sentó en a la mesa 4 pares de ojos blancos y fríos como el hielo se clavaron en el .

¿ Saben a que hemos venido esta noche ? –

Algo hemos escuchado –

Entonces saben que los que yo les ofrezco es lo que les conviene –

Tenemos nuestras dudas –

"Tenemos " me parece que los caballeros pueden hablar pos si mismos –

No , no pueden , les corte la lengua –

Muy astuto mi amigo muy astuto –

¿Que te hace pensar que puedes lograr lo que el señor tenebroso no pudo? –

El señor tenebroso es parte del pasado , yo soy el presente de la magia oscura , y en el presente las cosas cambian mi amigo –

Las cosas cambian la magia avanza y los enemigos se hacen más fuertes –

Así es , todos estamos en una constante evolución (le da un sorbo a su copa de Weskey) la magia , los poderes , incluso la magia negra ha evolucionado gracias a mi –

Demuéstralo –

Al hombre comenzó a faltarle el aliento , ojos , nariz ,oídos y boca comenzaron a sangrar , estaba a punto de estallar …

¡¡¡ BASTA !!! –

La tortura termino

¿Te parece suficiente ? –

¿ Que quieres de nosotros ? –

Los quiero a ustedes , quiero su poder , quiero a toda tu gente de mi lado –

¿Para que ? –

¿ No están hartos de vivir en la sombra , escondiéndose de los cazadores , tomando la sangre de animales rastreros para poder sobrevivir , No les gustaría vengarse de aquellos que los confinaron a esta vida miserable ? –

Potter –

Exacto , la hora de la venganza a llegado , es momento de dejar de ocultarse entre las sombras –

¿ Que tenemos que hacer ? –

Corre la voz , la hora de la venganza esta por llegar , prepara a tu gente para la guerra –

¿ Como sabremos que …. –

Todo a su tiempo mi querido amigo (bebe otro trago de su copa ) todo a su tiempo , solo cumple mis ordenes y muy pronto lograremos nuestro objetivo – se levanta dispuesto a marcharse

¿ Cual será la señal , como nos avisaras ? –

Descuida , lo sabrás - Salio del bar

Después de la caída de Lord Voldemort , muchas criaturas malignas quedaron encerradas en Azcaban , muchos otros murieron y otros , los que lograron escapar habían quedado confinados a vivir entre las sombras para no ser encerrados , criaturas que dentro de su sed de sangre y poder , habían decidido unirse a señor , criaturas como , ogros , gnomos , gigantes , centauros traidores a sus manadas , vampiros y hombres lobo , sin mencionar los centenares de magos y brujas que se convirtieron en mortifagos .

Todos aquellos , aun sin estar en Azcaban , habían entrado a su propia y sombría prisión , esperando pacientemente el momento de la venganza , el momento de salir de aquel oscuro encierro y vengarse de las personas que los habían obligado a mantenerse así durante años .

El lo savia , savia exactamente a quien y en donde buscar a todas esas criaturas y magos que al igual que el , estaban terriblemente trastornados . No tardaría mucho en encontrarlos .

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Poco mas de un mes paso desde el ataque de aquella noche , luego de 3 semanas en la enfermería Dante logro recuperarse y decirles a la orden que avía sido capturado por Andric durante una excursión a Hogsmeade . Los clubes de duelo iban de maravilla , en ese tiempo todos los alumnos habían avanzado mucho en sus modos de defensa y ataque .

Desgraciadamente así como había cosas buenas también había situaciones frustrantes para la Orden del Fénix y la Armada Francesa , En todo ese tiempo solo había logrado penetrar a la casa de los gritos encontrando solo rastros de magia negra , pero nada más que pudiera ayudarles a descubrir lo que estaba tramando El Señor de las Sombras como había comenzado a llamarlo el diario el profeta y lo peor , para los Potter , tanto tiempo sin ver a sus hijos .

Cada noche Hermione tomaba los retratos de sus hijos y se queda mirando hacia la infinita oscuridad de la noche , tanto tiempo desde la ultima carta de sus padres .

Con desesperarte no ganas nada – le dijo Harry esa noche

¿ Como quieres que me sienta entonces ? – (Hermione)

Yo estoy igual o peor que tu , recuerda que también son mis hijos - ( Harry)

Pues con tu tranquilidad no lo demuestras , te veo por los pasillos , en las comidas , incluso jugando quidditch con el equipo de Griffyndor , andas por el castillo como si nada pasara , mientras yo estoy que me muero de desesperación por que de nada ha servido todo lo que hemos hecho – ( Hermione)

¿ Eso es lo que crees , que no me interesa ¿ Como crees que me sentí cuando regresamos aquella anoche , lo tuve tan cerca , estuve tan cerca de atraparlo y lo deje escapar , tu al menos lograste detener a Andric , pero yo , el gran Harry Potter , el niño que vivió , dejo escapar al mago mas buscado ¿crees que eso me hace muy feliz ? –

Se dejó caer sobre la cama con la cabeza escondida entre las manos , no se había dado cuenta del grado de frustración que estaba cargando desde lo sucedido , Hermione se acerco lentamente y se sentó junto a el , sosteniendo entre las manos las fotos de sus hijos que le sonreían desde el marco .

Nunca pongas en duda lo que siento por ti o por los niños , pero he llegado a un punto en el que no se que hacer Hermione y eso me llena de rabia , de que me sirve ser el mejor en defensa contra las artes obscuras , de que me sirve haber librado tantas batallas cuando era solo un adolescente, si ahora que soy un hombre tengo que mantenerme separada a mi familia para poder protegerla – las lagrimas comenzaron a brotarle corriéndole por la cien

Harry … yo…….-

Harry se levanto de pronto y salio de la habitación dejándola sola , solo , como no lo había estado en muchos años , comenzó a llorar se dio cuenta de que ella tampoco savia que hacer , ella , la mejor alumnos que piso el colegio después de muchos años , la mejor medimaga de San Moongo , de los miembros mas valiosos de la orden del fénix y de mayor confianza de Albus Dombledore entre otros muchos reconocimientos que había ganado a lo largo de los años , aquella hechicera , medimaga , mujer , amiga y madre perfecta , no savia que hacer .

Se puso de pie , regreso los retratos a su lugar y volvió a mirar a través de la ventana , por reflejo metió las manos en las bolsas del abrigo y lo sintió , algo que había encontrado tiempo atrás , y que lo había olvidado por completo , sacó el pequeño libro forrado de piel , lo miro , salio de la habitación hacia la sala de la torre , se sentó frente a la mesa y coloco el libro frente a ella junto con pluma y tintero , recordó cuando Harry le contó como había descubierto la mentira de Riddle en su viejo diario , tomo la pluma la sumergió en la tinta , escribo .

"_**Hermione Janne Potter"**_

Pensando en que pasaría lo mismo que con el diario de Riddle , espero , pero no paso nada , lo cerro con fuerza y lo miro volvió a abrirlo , pero la hacerlo se hizo un corte en el dedo índice , ese corte comenzó a hacerse mas y mas largo hasta que llego a su muñeca , la sangre goteo en las páginas del diario , lo esperado comenzó a suceder , letras rojas comenzaron a dibujarse sobre la hoja , paso sobre las letras el otro dedo de la mano , al contacto , el diario comenzó a brillar , un rayo azul salió de el y pego directamente en la frente de Hermione .

Por un momento su vista se nublo , por unos segundos todo era negro , luego colores , siluetas que Iván y venían , todo comenzó a tomar forma , el pasillo de un vagón de tren , el expreso de Hogwarts , comenzó a avanzar una puerta abierta , dentro de compartimento dos chicos pequeños , uno de cabello negro alborotado , ropa bastante holgada para su cuerpo y unas gafas redondas , el otro un chico pelirrojo con un suéter tejido a mano y una "R" enorme en el pecho , cabello rojo como el fuego , ambos charlaban mientras devoraban con singular alegría todas las golosinas que tenían a su alrededor , ranas de chocolate , grageas de todos los sabores , panecillos de calabaza , había de todo . De pronto, una pequeña , de cabello castaño enmarañado y ojos miel se acerco con paso decidido a preguntar por un sapo que un chico despistado había perdido , después de reñir un poco y de decirle al pelirrojo que tenía tierra en la nariz , la pequeña dejo a los chicos .

La imagen se asía cada ves más borrosa , las siluetas se movían a gran velocidad , otra ves todo se volvió negro , abrió los ojos , las letras rojas habían desaparecido .

Se puso de pié de un brinco , pero todo comenzó a darle vueltas , se detuvo de la silla , miro su muñeca seguía sangrando , trato de dar un paso , pero callo sin sentido , la sangre no paraba de salir .


	19. Una sola lagrima

¡¡ HERMIONE DESPIERTA POR FAVOR !! –

¡¡¡ ¿ AMOR QUE TIENES ? POR FAVOR ABRE LOS OJOS !!!

Hermione abrió los ojos con un poco de dificultad la luz le lastimaba , se sentía desorientada , miro a su alrededor, recargo sus manos , un sillón de terciopelo , sintió una mano acariciando su mejilla

¿ que paso ? – (Ginny)

Hermione medito un poco , cerro los ojos tratando de visualizar de nuevo las imágenes se miro la mano , estaba vendada y un poco manchada de sangre .

¿ Donde esta el diario ? – ( Hermione)

¿Cuál diario ? – (Harry)

Hermione se levanto de un brinco , fue hacia la mesa de noche ahí lo encontró , nuevamente sus paginas estaban en blanco .

¿ Que es eso ? – (Harry)

Hermione y Ginny intercambiaron miradas de complicidad y guardaron silencio

Algo esta pasando aquí y me lo van a decir en este momento – ( Harry)

Esta bien , siéntate – (Hermione)

Hermione relato cuando encontró el libro , y como había logrado descubrir un poco de su contenido . Al terminar Harry se levanto , daba vueltas por la sala , hasta que se detuvo viendo el fuego de la chimenea .

¿ Por que no me lo habías dicho ? – ( Harry)

Iba a hacerlo , pero primero quería descubrir la manera de que revelara los secretos de sus paginas y luego con lo del ataque y la captura olvide que lo traía en la bolsa del abrigo , hasta esta noche después de que te fuiste , metí la mano a los bolsillos y lo volví a encontrar .- ( Hermione)

¿ Estas segura de que esa es la verdad ? – ( Harry)

¿ Que insinúas ? – ( Hermione)

No seria la primera ves que escondes material para poder resolver las cosas tu sola – ( Harry)

Ya te lo dije , solo lo olvide , soy humana y también cometo errores – ( Hermione)

Eso es difícil de creer , tu nunca cometes ese tipo de errores – ( Harry)

Me lo dijo a mi – ( Ginny)

¿ Y tu por que me dijiste nada ? – ( Harry)

Por que yo se lo pedí**- **(Hermione)

Lo ves , ves como tengo razón , por dios Hermione no es posible que sigas haciendo cosas como estas ,¿ que tal si el resultado no hubiera sido solo una cortada ?– ( Harry)

Esta bien lo acepto fue un error no habértelo dicho ….(Hermione)

Y a mi me llamaste egoísta , mira lo que tu haces – ( Harry)

No compares mis acciones con las tuyas – ( Hermione)

O no por supuesto que no , ¿ como podría compararme con la gran "HERMIONE GRANGER" – ( Harry)

¿Ahora soy Hermione Granger ? – ( Hermione)

Esas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza de Harry , que estaba pasando , estaba lastimando al amor de su vida , a la persona que había estado con el en las buenas y en las malas sin importarle nada

No quise decir eso , yo ….. –

No , no digas mas - dijo esto Hermione y salio de la habitación , Harry trato de alcanzarla , pero Ginny lo detuvo

Déjala sola un momento , los dos están muy tensos por todo lo que esta pasando , es normal –

Harry se limito a mirar la puerta cerrada , se dejo caer sobre el sillón .Ginny lo dejo solo para dejarlo pensar .

**&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/**

Las calles de París lucían desiertas aquella fría noche, un una zona residencial, las luces de las farolas era lo único que protegía los departamentos del manto de la noche, pocos eran sus habitantes que se mantenían despiertos, sin preocupaciones, no mas que las normales para los moogles .

Una mujer de cabello castaño y facciones atractivas a pesar de su edad , estaba sentada en una mecedora junto a la ventana, sostenía entre sus brazos a una pequeña, que al estar alejada de su madre, con el paso del tiempo le costaba trabajo conciliar el sueño sin su beso amoroso cada noche.

Su abuela hacia lo que podía pero nada ni nadie podrá reemplazar los cariños y el amor de una madre. Entro en la habitación un hombre alto de cabello castaño entrecano y ojos miel, facciones atractivas al igual que su esposa

¿Por fin se durmió? – (Morgan G.)

Si , por fin lo logre – (Jane G.)

Se levanta y deja suavemente a la pequeña en su cuna a un lado de su hermano que dormía plácidamente. Regreso a mirar por la ventana , la calle desierta a la vista de toda la gente , pero ellos sabían perfectamente que a un lado de la farola de la entrada , bajo una capa invisible , estaba un auror , justo frente a la reja del estacionamiento había otro , la ardillas postrada en uno de los árboles era otro , los dos tripulantes de la patrulla moogle camuflageados como policìas eran otros dos , dentro de edifico haciéndose pasar por el conserje había otro , y en el primer piso aparentando ser un matrimonio había otros dos y cruzando la calle , un perro muy fino y con buen porte , era la mismísima Madame Maxime

Así avía sido la guardia desde la llegada de los señores Granger a Paris, una noche como cualquier otra para los aurores, sin contratiempos.

¿Cuanto tiempo mas crees que dure todo esto – (Jane G.)

No lo se amor, pero espero que pase rápido, los niños deben estar con sus padres – (Morgan G.)

Solo espero que los muchachos estén bien , con eso de que Madame Maxime nos ha prohibido regresarle la correspondencia deben de estar preocupados – (Jane G.)

Sus razones habrá tenido para eso, recuerda que todo es por nuestra seguridad y por el bien de los niños – (Morgan G.)

De pronto un resplandor que ilumino la habitación los izo retroceder, miraron por la ventana manchas negras se aproximaban por el cielo a gran velocidad, los aurores franceses habían salido de sus escondites con las varitas en alto.

Las manchas se convertían en sombras rápidamente y el siguiente segundo se convirtieron en humanos, algunos volaban en escobas otros lo asían por si mismos, la mayor preocupación era que los aurores eran superados en número por los invasores.

¡¡ Dubby !! – (Morgan G.)

Dígame señor – (Dubby)

Llévate a los niños , ya sabes que hacer – (Jane G.)

Lo que usted diga – (Dubby)

Con un chasquido de los dedos el elfo domestico desapareció junto con los bebes . Afuera se libraba una batalla , cada uno de los aurores luchaba contra 2 o tres a la ves , algunos lanzaban hechizos contra el edificio , pero este estaba fuertemente protegido , a cada estallido el edificio temblaba , los Granger se abrazaban fuertemente

Hechizos y maldiciones se escuchaban por todas partes , gritos de dolor y palabras altisonantes que se decían unos a otros , uno de los aurores callo en la batalla , los tres hechiceros con los que peleaba fueron directo a quitarle los hechizos protectores al edifico , después de muchos intentos lo lograron , los aurores que se encontraban dentro de edificio los atacaron ahora la batalla estaba por todas partes , los aurores estaba perdiendo terreno , cuando la armada mágica francesa llego al lugar , en ese momento otras 3 sombras entraron al edifico dejando fuera de combate a los aurores , llegando hasta el apartamento de los Granger , entre los 6 fue fácil entrar al lugar rápidamente encontraron a los Grangre abrazados en el cuarto de los niños .

¿ DONDE ESTAN ? - pregunto uno

¿Dónde están quienes ? – contesto el señor Grangre poniéndose delante de su esposa

Sabemos que están aquí , si nos lo dicen ahora , su muerte será mas rápida –

No sabemos de lo que están hablando – (Morgan G.)

O Claro que lo saben . con un movimiento de la barita alejo al Sr. G de su esposa estrellándolo contra la pared - ¡¡¡HABLA INFELIZ MOOGLE !!!

La Sra. G. estaba paralizada de miedo no podía emitir palabra .

En ese momento entraron 4 aurores , la lucha comenzó dentro del departamento , la Sra. G. corrió a abrazar a su esposo incosiente , nuevamente los hechizos y maldiciones salían disparados por todos lados , las paredes estaban siendo destruidas junto con todo lo demás , el ruido había regresado al estado consiente al señor Granger , abrazo a su esposa , en el alboroto trataron de salir , pero….

NO SE IRAN , CRUSHIO –

La maldición le dio de lleno en la espalda al señor Granger dejándolo en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor y respirando con dificultad .

AHORA TU , CRUSHIO – la señora Grangre no corrió con la misma suerte ella no aguanto y quedo incosiente .

Afuera varios cuerpos estaban tendidos en el piso pero eso no evitaba que la batalla continuara dentro de departamento , tanto los aurores como las sombras , habían terminado , se habían matado entre ellos dejando el lugar en ruinas .

Un hombre de negro sin señales de pelea entro en el departamento , pisando los escombros y pasando por enzima de los cuerpos sin vida de sus discípulos , llego hasta el matrimonio Granger , abrazados en el marco de la puerta de la habitación , lo único que les protegía de las paredes que estaban a punto de caer .

El hombre se detuvo en seco frente a ellos , los miro unos segundos .

¿ Donde están ? –

¿ Donde están quienes ? – (Morgan G.)

No les conviene portarse mal conmigo , con o sin su ayuda , los voy a encontrar –

No tenemos nada que decir – (Jane G.)

Ahora entiendo de donde salio su hija tan "Valiente"-

No te diremos nada – (Morgan G.)

¿ Están seguros ? –

No obtendrás nada de nosotros – (Morgan G.)

Me lo temía , tienen mucho valor , habrían sido excelentes magos , lastima que solo son unos simples e inútiles moogles ¡¡¡¡ AVADA QUEDABRA !!! –

¡¡¡ HERMIONE !!!

&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&

Después de salir de la torre , Hermione camino por los oscuros pasillos del castillo hasta llegar a las puertas de roble , siguió su camino hasta llegar a una formación rocosa a la orilla del lago , se sentó, miraba al horizonte , la luna se reflejaba sobre el agua .De pronto, algo dentro de ella gritaba su nombre , sintió como si una espada le hubiera atravesado el corazón , la imagen de sus padres se le vino a la mente , sintió un hueco en el estomago , algo andaba mal , hecho a correr al carruaje donde se estaba quedando Flair con su ejercito , llego hasta el y toco la puerta frenéticamente , La viela le abrió la puerta

¿ Pasa algo malo Hegmione?- (Flair)

Necesito……..que …….me ayudes – (Hermione)

Clago , pasa pogfavog , tganquila -

Pasaron al carruaje , por dentro era circular con camas alrededor empotradas en las paredes , era como una colmena lujosa , se aproximaron hasta las butacas mas cercanas al fuego .

¿ Que puedo haceg pog ti – (Flair)

Tengo un mal presentimiento , no preguntes por que o como , pero se que algo ha pasado en Paris – (Hermione)

No lo cgeo Hegmione , el ministgo ya me lo hubiega notificado – (Flair )

¿Tienes forma de comunicarte con el ahora? – (Hermione)

Si clago pego ……

En ese momento la silueta de un hombre comenzó a salir de entre las llamas moradas de la chimenea

Fgansua , ¿que haces aquí ? – Le pregunto Flair al hombre

Tenemos que llevag a los Potteg a Pagis en este momento -

¿Qué ha pasado? – (Flair)

Lo sabgan cuando lleguemos , pego devemos pagtig ya –

Esperaron a que Flair fuera por Harry, al llegar al carruaje y ver a Hermione corrió a abrazarla, solo con la mirada, todo estaba olvidado, ambos sabían que debían estar juntos.

Rápidamente se trasladaron hasta Londres por la red Flu, llegaron al ministerio francés y de ahí llegaron por trasladador hasta el lugar, era todo un caos, miembros del ministerio por todas partes, medimagos y auxiliares atendiendo a los heridos, sin pensar en otra cosa Harry y Hermione corrieron dentro de edificio sin detenerse y esperando lo peor entraron al departamento.

Fue como si les hubieran dado un golpe en el estomago que les saco el aire, a cada paso que daban, cada centímetro que recorrían en el lugar les mataba las esperanzas de encontrar a sus hijos y a sus padres con vida.

Haggy , Hegmione –

Voltearon ante el llamado de una vieja amiga, Madame Maxim estaba en la puerta de una de las habitaciones, con visibles rastros del enfrentamiento que habían tenido momentos antes.

Madame Maxime,……….. ¿que paso? – pregunto Hermione con un nudo en la garganta esperando una respuesta que muy dentro de ella ya la sabia.

Hicimos todo lo que pudimos pego……

¡¡¡ ¿MIS HIJOS, MIS PADRES, DONDE ESTAN ?!!! – grito Hermione

La respuesta fue descubierta al hacerse la gente a un lado, dejando ver dos cuerpos recargados en el marco de la puerta de una de las recamaras, sin decir palabra y sin importarle lo que Harry le decía, camino hacia los cuerpos de sus padres, se arrodillo, junto a ellos y tomo sus manos, una sola lagrima salio de sus ojos.

La mente se nublo , el dolor era demasiado para expresarlo con llanto , muy dentro de ella savia que esto tarde o temprano podría pasar , se lamentaba por no haber podido hacer nada para evitarlo .

El llanto de dos pequeños la saco del transe, rápidamente encontró el origen de aquellos sollozos, Harry tenia a los bebes entre sus brazos, el elfo domestico siguiendo las ordenes de los señores Granger había protegido a los niños, pasado el peligro regreso al apartamento.

Están a salvo – ( Harry)

Hermione se acerco y tomo a la niña entre sus brazos, la miro, le beso en la frente, la pequeña le sonrió y comenzó a juguetear con su cabello.

De ahora en adelante el niño se llamara Morgan Potter – ( Hermione)

Como tu quieras – (Harry)

Harry , Hermione -

La vos de un conocido los hizo voltear a la puerta de entrada , detrás de Sirias Back estaba el resto de la Orden del fénix , Flair les aviso los sucedido .

No hay nada que hacer aquí debemos regresar al castillo lo antes posible – (Hermione)

Sirius ,Profesor Lupin , Thonks ,Profesor Moody , Ginny ,por favor , regresen con ellos al castillo , yo me encargare del traslado de tus padres , te avisare cuando todo este listo – (Sirius)

Llévalos al ministerio , en cuanto deje a los niños a salvo en el castillo te alcanzo ahí – (Hermione)

Hermione y los bebes regresaron al castillo en un carruaje proporcionado por el ministerio francés , custodiados por los miembros de la orden , el trayecto fue rápido , el carruaje aterrizo justo frente a las puertas de roble del castillo , sin decir palabra , Hermione con sus hijos en brazos fue directamente a su torre seguida por la orden , entro rápidamente a su habitación , dejo a los bebes sobre la cama , no tardaron mucho en quedarse dormidos , cubrió la cama con una burbuja protectora y regreso a la sala .

Hermione ….- (Sirius)

No digan nada , por favor , cuídenlos , debo encontrarme con Harry en el ministerio , Ginny acompáñame –(Hermione)

Claro , veámonos – (Ginny)

Nos vemos mas tarde – (Hermione)

Se despidieron y entraron en la chimenea para llegar a ministerio de magia por la red Flu. Llegaron rápidamente, salieron de una de las chimeneas del vestíbulo, fueron directamente a la oficina de Harry, ahí lo encontraron.

Ya están aquí , ahora ti decides en donde quieres que los enterremos – (Harry)

Debo hacer algunas llamadas – (Hermione)

Podemos i.e. a mi departamento para que arregles todo – (Ginny)

Vamos , quiero terminar con esto lo antes posible – (Hermione)

Es peligroso que vallan solas – (Harry)

No te preocupes , ya dio su primer golpe , por el momento no tenemos de que preocuparnos , se quedara tranquilo por un tiempo , espéranos aquí no , quiero que nadie los toque ni que los muevan hasta que yo regrese – (Hermione)

Con estas palabras las ex Gryffindors salieron del ministerio, ya en las calles desiertas de Londres, desaparecieron y reaparecieron dentro del departamento. Sin perder tiempo telefónicamente Hermione hizo los arreglos para enterrar a sus padres esa misma noche, regresaron al ministerio, se encontraron con Harry inmediatamente se trasladaron hasta el panteón.

Con poco de dificultad por la hora, lograron terminar con todo el papeleo correspondiente, llego la hora de darle el ultimo adiós a sus padres, sin ceremonias, otros familiares, solo Hermione, Harry, Ginny y los inhumadotes se encontraban en el lugar. Una sola lagrima era lo que había salido de los ojos de la chica y axial se mantendría. Al terminar de sepultar a sus padres, solo un par de rosas debajo de la lapida era lo que adornaba aquel sepulcro.

Veámonos , ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí – (Hermione)

Comenzó a caminar sin decir una palabra mas , cuando estuvieron fuera del panteón , desaparecieron para reaparecer fuera de la cabina telefónica que servia como entrada para el ministerio de magia , bajaron hasta el vestíbulo , entraron en una chimenea , unos segundos después estaban de regreso en su torre de Hagwarts , en la sala se encontraban los miembros de la orden , menos , el profesor Lupin y la maestra McGonaggal , que estaban en la habitación cuidando a los nuños .

¿Todo bien? – pregunto Sirius

Si todo bien – (Harry)

Hermione , sentimos mucho lo que paso – (Thonks)

Gracias , nos vemos mas tarde – sin decir otra palabra subió a su habitación

Todos se quedaron sin palabras , preocupados por la actitud de Hermione , todos los miembros saben que es una chica fuerte , pero hasta el mas fuerte de los seres humanos debe ser capaz de demostrar sus emociones , hasta ese momento Hermione se mostraba fría , distante , sin rastro alguno de dolor por haber perdido a sus padres

Gracias por todo , nosotros nos quedaremos con ella – (Harry)

Esta bien , cualquier cosa que necesiten no duden en pedirla – (Thonks )

Gracias , ahora hay que descansar – ( Harry)

Todos se retiraron de la torre , dejando solos a los 3 ex Griffyndors

Iré a dormir un rato , ya es casi de mañana , si necesitan algo avísame – (Ginny)

Claro , gracias por todo , que descanses – Con un fuerte abrazo de agradecimiento cada uno entro en su respectiva habitación

Al entrar en la suya, Harry encontró a los gemelos profundamente dormidos en la cama protegidos por una burbuja, Hermione estaba sentada frente a ellos, mirándolos.

¿Este bien? – (Harry)

Si – (Hermione)

Evitar llorar no te hace mas fuerte – (Harry)

Derramando lagrimas no los reviviré – (Hermione)

Lo se , pero a veces ayuda a sentirte mejor – (Harry)

Aun no estoy lista para sentirme mejor – (Hermione)

¿Que quieres decir? - (Harry)

No me sentiré mejor hasta que lo atrapemos y lo hagamos pagar……….. hasta que lo haga pagar – ( Hermione)

Amor sabes que estoy contigo verdad – (Harry)

Si lo se y te lo agradezco , se que si hay alguien que puede entender lo que siento eres tu , puedes estar tranquilo , simplemente , estoy tardando un poco en asimilar las cosas eso es todo , además , mira eso , esos dos agentitos no tienen la culpa de lo que esta pasando , y no se merecen tener una madre loca y trastornada , nos necesitan para protegerlos . – (Hermione)

Se pone de pie frente a frente con Harry, el la toma de las manos.

Estoy tan orgulloso de ti y de tenerte a mi lado – (Harry)

Yo también estoy orgullosa de estar al lado de "el niño que vivió" – (Hermione) Después de esto y una sonrisa se abrazaron fuertemente.

Nadie sabe a ciencia cierta lo que puede guardar el alma de una persona, al nacer no incluyen en el instructivo los pasos para superar la muerte de nuestros padres, eso es algo que debemos aprender por nuestra propia cuenta, aun que muchas veces nos toque hacerlo de la manera mas dura. La manera de Hermione era esa, callando los gritos y lamentos de un corazón hecho pedazos de dolor, un dolor que no desaparecería, hasta vengar la muerte de sus padres.


	20. Nuevo Plan

A algunos tal ves les parecerán un poco extrañas algunas de las líneas con respecto a la muerte y esas cosas, pero solo estoy reflejando un poco lo que sentí cuando murió mi madre este año, escribiendo es una de las formas que encontré de sacarlo.

Espero que les siga gustando lo que escribo y gracias por leer mis historias, Besos y abrazos.

Atte. : Fénix Girl

La luz de la ventana le atravesaba los parpados , se volteo y trato de abrir los ojos , le costo trabajo , estaba recostada sobre el cómodo colchón de su habitación , con un movimiento de la mano cerro las cortinas de la ventana , esto le dolió un poco , se miro , recordó lo que había pasado con el diario , como su sangre había revelado una imagen del pasado , se quito el vendaje , la herida aun estaba abierta , la volvió a cubrir , medito durante unos segundos las imágenes que recorrían su cabeza , el departamento de Paris hecho pedazos , el ultimo adiós y la lapida fría que resguardaba a sus seres queridos dentro de una cárcel de metal .

El llanto de uno de los gemelos la regreso a la desepsionante realidad , al ver las dos cunas , se imagino que habría sido su esposo el autor de aquel regalo, sonrió , se acerco a su hijo y lo tomo entre sus brazos , un cambio de pañal y de atuendo era lo que necesitaba para parar de llorar , esta ves no le importo usar magia , con un toque de varita , todo estaba arreglado después de darle un beso lo regreso a la cuna , su hermana por el contrario , dormía placidamente .

Se acerco al espejo de la comoda y miro su rostro , demacrado por la falta de sueño , ojerosa , la luz de sus pupilas ya no era la de antes , algo le faltaba , se paso las manos por el cabello y luego las recargo en el marco del espejo , nuevamente dolor en una herida abierta , en el reflejo vio una charola con comida sobre la mesilla de noche , se acerco , había una nota .

_**Hermione:**_

_**Muchas palabras de aliento podrán llegar hasta ti, muchos abrazos de apoyo podrán abrazar tu cuerpo, pero nada de eso lograra aliviar la pena que estas cargando, ni lograra sanar tu corazón hecho pedazos, lo se, lo viví durante años. Pero muchas veces es mejor cargar con eso cuando estas con la gente que te quiere, o que te ama como yo.**_

_**¿Recuerdas cuando yo me ponía de terco cuando estábamos en el colegio, siempre quería resolver las cosas yo solo, a mi manera, y tu me hiciste entender que la realidad, y juntos pasamos por muchas cosas y vencimos muchos peligros, finalmente una guerra en la que ganamos juntos.**_

_**Esa es la clave, por favor, así como tu me ayudaste cuando éramos adolescentes, déjame ayudarte ahora, recuerda la promesa que hicimos al unir nuestras vidas, "juntos en la adversidad "**_

_**Lograremos salir de esto, una ves mas, como siempre lo hemos hecho.**_

_**Te amo Hermione Jane Potter.**_

_**Atte. : Harry**_

Una lagrima solitaria corrió por su mejilla , doblo el pergamino y sonrió , lo guardo en uno de los cajones , miro el reloj de pared , era sábado a medio día , abrió las cortinas , era un día escaso de nubes en el cielo azul , tampoco había sol , pero el paisaje se veía como en una pintura , se sentó a comer lo que Harry le había dejado , termino y entro a darse un baño , estuvo unos minutos relajándose debajo de las burbujas de la tina , se examino la cortada , con un toque de varita esta cerro dejando solo una línea , termino y salio a la habitación , se vistió rápidamente en cuanto termino de arreglarse , tocaron a la puerta .

Adelante –

Mi señora a despertado , espero que haya descansado bien –

¡¡¡ Dubby, me alegra tanto verte!!! – Hermione corrió a abrazar al elfo

A mi también me da mucho gusto verla mi señora , Harry Potter me ha pedido que venga a ver como esta usted y los niños – (Dubby)

¿Donde esta el? – (Hermione)

Lo vi. esta mañana en el gran comedor , mi señora – (Dubby)

Muchas gracias , quédate con ellos , ya sabes que hacer – (Hermione)

Como usted diga mi señora –

Justo cuando ya se iba se detuvo, regreso con el elfo, se arrodillo ante el, le dio un beso en la mejilla, lo que provoco que el elfo se sonrojara y le temblaran las orejas.

Muchas gracias por salvarlos – (Hermione)

Dejando al elfo sin palabras y con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, salio de la habitación.

Recorrió rápidamente el castillo hasta llegar al gran comedor, a esa hora estaba casi desierto, pregunto a un alumno de Hoofflepoff donde estarían todos, el le contesto que en el campo de quidditch debido al partido, Hermione dio las gracias y se fue al campo. Ubico a Harry en la grada de los maestros, rápidamente subió y se sentó justo detrás de el, abrazándolo por los hombros dándole una sorpresa. Cuando Harry volteo Hermione lo sorprendió uniendo sus labios en un apasionado beso. Cuando ella se separo, lo abrazo fuertemente.

No digas nada , gracias por estar conmigo y por dejarme entrar en tu vida – le susurro al pido Harry sonrió

Gracias a ti por aceptar hacerlo – contesto el, y se besaron de nuevo.

El partido termino 35 minutos después con la victoria de Slytheryn sobre Ravenclow 350 a 200

Hoy que tenemos el día libre podemos tratar de encontrar mas cosas sobre ese diario - le dijo Hermione mientras regresaban al castillo

Si claro , vamos por el resto de la orden – (Harry)

Al primero que encontraron fue a Sirius, le informaron del diario, se ofreció a avisar a los demás, quedaron en verse de inmediato en su torre. Los Potter se adelantaron, encontraron a Ginny sentada en una de las butacas, muy pensativa.

¿En que piensas? – (Hermione)

En el diario – (Ginny)

¿Sabes algo que sea de utilidad? – (Harry)

No mucho , todos nosotros tenemos uno , es algo así como una tradición familiar , nos entregan uno a cada uno cuando entramos al colegio – (Ginny)

¿Y todos tiene esas medidas de seguridad? – (Hermione)

No que yo sepa , según nos dijeron mis padres , la única protección , que tenia era que insultaba a todo aquel que quisiera leerlo , como el mapa del merodeador – (Ginny)

Esas palabras iluminaron la mente de Hermione.

Repite lo que dijiste – (Hermione)

Que los diarios son como el mapa del merodeador – (Ginny)

¡¡¡ Eso es, Ginny eres un genio!!! – Exclamo Hemrione emocionada

No entiendo – (Ginny)

Así lo encontraremos – (Hermione)

¿Así como? – (Harry)

Aremos un nuevo mapa del merodeador – (Hermione)

¿Estas seguras de lo que dices? – (Harry)

Claro que lo estoy – (Hermione)

Piénsalo bien , el mapa del merodeador se limitaba a los terrenos del castillo – (Harry)

Si lo se , lo que haremos ahora , será un mapa que abarque toda Europa – (Hermione)

Eso suena muy loco – (Harry)

Suena loco pero eso fue lo que nos llevo a hacerlo cuando estábamos en el colegio a tu padre y a mi –

Sirius y el resto de la Orden que habitaba en el castillo estaban en la puerta.

La idea es muy buena , nos costara trabajo pero estoy seguro que lograremos hacerlo – ( Remus)

Necesitaremos mucha ayuda , sobre todo por parte del ministerio – (Hermione)

De eso yo me encargo , tu solo dime lo que necesitas – (Harry)

Antes de cualquier cosa tenemos que decirle lo del diario – (Harry)

Ya los he puesto al tanto de eso – (Sirius)

¿Y que opinan? – (Harry)

Es interesante e inquietante , es magia muy poderosa la que esta manejando , estoy casi seguro que no con todo tipo de sangre se podrá leer el contenido de ese diario – (Remus)

Hagamos el intento – (McGonaggall)

Uno por uno , intentaron revelar los secretos escritos en aquellas paginas , Primero lo intentaron los maestros , Sirius , Remus, Minerva , Neville y Haggrid , su sangre no surtió efecto , las gotas que dejaban caer solo lograban desvanecerse sin pasar nada . El turno fue de Harry, no obtuvieron respuesta, le toco a Ginny, desgraciadamente corrió con la misma suerte.

Bueno creo que ahora esta claro , solo yo podré descifrar lo que esconde – (Hermione)

Ahora que lo sabemos¿cual es el plan? – (Harry)

Harry , tu y Ginny vayan al ministerio , necesitamos los mapas actuales de toda Europa países , ciudades , ríos, lagos , todo lo que encuentren , mientras tanto , yo me quedaréy trabajare con el diario – (Hermione)

Esta bien , pero ten mucho cuidado – (Harry)

No te preocupes Harry , la cuidaremos bien – (Sirius)

Gracias , regresaremos lo antes posible – (Harry)

Dicho esto, Harry y Ginny se fueron al ministerio por la red Flu.

En cuanto la sangre toque las hojas las letras comenzaron a aparecer , tomen nota de todo lo que puedan – (Hermione)

OK. - (La orden)

Hermione respiro profundo , miro la línea de la herida anterior , se toco la muñeca con la varita abriendo una nueva herida , la sangre comenzó a brotar , rápidamente , comenzó a dejarla sobre las páginas , 1 , 2 , 3 , 4 , 5 , 6, estaban manchadas de rojo , en un segundo esas manchas se convirtieron en finas letras

¡¡¡Detente ya Hermione!!! – le grito Sirius

Con la palma de la mano tapo la herida de Hermione para tratar de detener el sangrado, en ese momento el libro comenzó a brillar al igual que la primera ves el rayo dio directo a la frente de la chica. Colores borrosos e imágenes distantes comenzaron a aparecer ante sus ojos

El gran salón adornado para el banquete de fin de cursos , las casa del colegio estaban situadas en sus respectivas mesas , todos estaban contentos , un año más terminaba , dos niños , sentados solo jugueteaban con la comida , con ojos tristes , miraban el lugar vacío entre los dos , extrañaban a su dueña , de pronto otro niño frente a ellos le aviso para que voltearan a la puerta , ahí estaba , de pié u totalmente recuperada por haber sido petrificada meses atrás , su amiga , la dueña del plato vacío estaba ahí , la chica hecho acorrer al encuentro con sus amigos , abrazo fuertemente al chico de gafas redondas que le dio la bienvenida con singular alegría , al soltarse , algo la detuvo para abrazar a su otro amigo , y solo terminaron con un apretón de manos y una enamore sonrisa .

Las imágenes se hicieron borrosas y comenzaron a girar , hasta que se aclaraban nuevamente , nuevamente un vagón de tren , entro estaban tres Gryffindor de 13 años , una chica de cabello castaño rizado con un gato color canela acurrucado en su regazo , a su lado ,un joven alto y con el cabello rojo como el fuego y ojos azules , frente a ella , el niño que vivió , un muchacho delgado de cabello negro alborotado gafas redondas y ojos verdes .

Los tres charlaban de los sucedido en casa del ojiverde en el verano , cuando de pronto el tren se detuvo en seco , las luces se apagaron , la temperatura comenzó a bajar , el mido los comenzó a invadir , un segundo después , una silueta fantasmal estaba en la puerta del compartimiento , dedos largos y esqueléticos y una túnica que les cubría el rostro era lo que conformaba a aquella criatura carente de alma , fue directamente hasta el pelinegro , se acerco hasta su rostro , comenzó a absorberle la energía el chico comenzó a retorcerse , cuando de la nada , el hombre que se mantuvo dormido durante todo el viaje despertó , con su barita conjuro un hechizo protector , muy poderoso y logro alejar a la criatura del muchacho que se desmayo en el instante .

Nuevamente, colores revueltos entre sombras e imágenes confusas. Ahora un gran alboroto , toda la gente gritaba para apoyar a su equipo , fría lluvia caía sobre sus cabezas , pero eso no les impedía emocionarse por los movimientos que los jugadores ejecutaban sobre sus escobas , el chico pelirrojo junto con la chica de cabello castaño rizado y ojos miel , vitoreaban al buscador del equipo de Gryffindor , de pronto horrorizados , veían como su amigo caía de su escoba desde una altura de mas de 50 metros , producto del ataque de una de esas criaturas sin alma .

Las imágenes deban vueltas de nuevo , ahora todo estaba en blanco , y hacia frío , el paisaje de fondo era una vieja casa en ruinas a las afueras de un pueblo cercano al castillo , el chico de las gafas lloraba al haber descubierto la verdad sobre la muerte de sus padres , sus mejores amigos estaban con el , a su lado , una chica de ojos miel y un joven alto de ojos azules escuchaban como el niño que vivió juraba matar al culpable de que se hubiera quedado huérfano siendo apenas un bebe .

Ahora estaban en un bosque, a la luz de la luna, el muchacho pelirrojo estaba sentado sobre la hierba, quejándose de dolor que la causaba la herida sangrante de su pierna, mientras la chica castaña también con evidentes lesiones de un ataque anterior trataba de comformtarle. de pronto , un ahuyido llamo su atención , un hombre estaba pasando por la transición de humano a hombre lobo , un profesor del colegio trato de protegerlos del ataque poniéndose frente a ellos , mientras un prófugo de la prisión de azcaban , asía fallidos intentos por controlar al hombre lobo , pero el esfuerzo fue inútil , el prófugo se convirtió en un enorme perro negro , ambos animales continuaban la lucha frente a los alumnos aterrorizados .

Aquella imagen, comenzó a desvanecerse poco a poco, las siluetas de los alumnos y de los animales se volvían borrosas, hasta que todo desapareció quedando en negro, no hubo más recuerdos.

/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&

Mientras Hermione se hundía en aquella penumbra de recuerdos, los miembros de la orden tomaban nota de cada uno de los detalles que aparecían en las páginas del diario. Habían mandado traer a Madame Pomfree junto con una poción revitalizante, y otras cosas para regresar a Hermione al estado consiente y ayudarla a recuperar la sangre perdida.

Una hora paso, para que Hermione abriera los ojos, estaba muy pálida, pero la sangre había parado de brotar y la herida había regresado a ser solo una línea más de la palma de la mano.

¿Como te sientes? – ( Sirius )

Un poco mareada – (Hermione)

Es normal pequeña , tomate esto , te sentirás mejor – Madame Pomfree le dio un poco de poción

Tu esfuerzo valió la pena Hermione. – (Remus)

En ese momento Harry y Ginny aparecían por la chimenea con una buena cantidad de mapas e información.

Ahora si todo estaba dando resultados, muy pronto El señor de las Sombras seria encontrado y el corazón de Hermione estaría aliviado y cobraría venganza por la muerte de sus padres


	21. El corazón me guiara

Hola a todos , perdón por la tardanza pero , el trabajo me traía vuelta loca y luego mi compu se descompuso , pero bueno , ya estoy de vuelta , espero que esta entrega les guste , gracias , por el interés que han mostrado hasta ahora , espero no defraudarlos .

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

¿trajeron lo necesario? – (Sirius)

Si , todo , ¿ como les fue a ustedes ? – (Ginny)

Obtuvimos bastante información gracias a Hermione – (Remus)

¿ Como te sientes amor ? – (Harry)

Bien , no te preocupes , soy una chica fuerte – (Hermione)

Si ,eres mi chica fuerte – (Harry le da un tierno beso)

Bueno manos a la obra , no debemos perder tiempo – (Hermione)

La orden del fénix se puso a trabajar en ese momento , hace muchos años , a los merodeadores , les había costado 1 mes de trabajo tener listo el mapa del merodeador , época de estudiantes claro , ahora todo era distinto .

El primer paso era ponerse de acuerdo en el método que utilizarían para plasmar el mapa , simples pergaminos , no les servirían de mucho , utilizando un poco la cabeza , recordaron el lugar que tantas veces les había ayudado durante su estancia en el castillo .

¡¡ LA SALA DE LOS MENESTERES !!- Dijeron Harry y Hermione al mismo tiempo .

La orden intercambio sonrisas , tomaron todo el material y se dirigieron al octavo piso , de inmediato una puerta apareció frente a ellos , la atravesaron , al entrar todo estaba dispuesto para que pusieran manos a la obra , en las paredes había plasmado un enorme mapa de toda Europa , al fondo , una chimenea que les brindaba calor , un par de mesas para la labor escrita y unas cuantas butacas para sentarse a pensar .

¿ Que estamos esperando ? – (Sirius)

Manos a la obra – (Hermione)

El sol comenzaba a esconderse entre las frías montañas de Escocia , una antigua mansión abandonada a las afueras de un tranquilo poblado , resguardaba a un ser sombrío , cuya melodía de violín , causaba escalofríos a sus discípulos . Notas que con su delicadeza podrían calmar al dragón más feroz de Rumania , pero también podrían entristecer el corazón más puro .

Disculpe que lo interrumpa mi señor –

La música dejo de escucharse

¿ que es lo que quieres ? –

Traigo la información que usted solicito mi señor –

Déjala sobre la mesa -

Como usted diga mi señor –

Y una cosa más –

Ordene usted mi señor –

No me gusta que me interrumpan mientras estoy tocando ¡¡ AVADA QUEDAVRA!! –

Después de quitarle la vida a otro ser que había jurado serle fiel , termino con las ultimas notas de su lúgubre melodía y tomo el pergamino colocado sobre la mesa . Leyó la información contenida .

Perfecto –

Una nueva melodía comenzó a salir de las cuerdas de aquel violín

Al cavo de una semana de trabajo duro de la Orden del Fénix , el mapa estuvo terminado , tenían localizados alrededor de toda Europa a todos los magos oscuros , incluso se habían mandado alertas al ministerio de magia para la captura de algunos de ellos , solo hacía falta el más importante .

Con este ultimo hechizo , lograremos encontrarlo – (Hermione)

Todos los miembros la miraron expectantes , levanto la arita , apunto hacia el mapa , un rayo de luz verde salio de la punta iluminando el mapa entero , chispas de colores comenzaron a brincar , el efecto duro unos cuantos minutos , hasta que por fin , las chispas se disiparon , un par de motitas con el nombre de "Ronald Wesley" aparecieron en un pequeño poblado en Escocia .

¡¡¡ Perfecto , eres estupenda Hermione vamos por el !!! – (Harry)

¡¡ NO !! – Hermione lo detuvo en seco

¿ Que estas diciendo ? – (Harry)

Observa con atención , no esta solo – (Hermione)

Efectivamente , no estaba solo , la motita que llevaba el nombre del ex Gryffyndor , estaba rodeado de varios nombres más . Los nombres de los vampiros , gigantes , hombres lobo y magos oscuros más buscados del reno estaban con el .

Sabíamos que no sería tan sesillo - ( Minerva)

Por favor , nos hemos enfrentado a cosas peores que todos estos seres – (Harry)

Harry , no hay nadie más interesada que yo en encontrarlo , pero debemos tomar las precauciones necesarias o a caso quieres que muera más gente inocente – (Hermione)

Por supuesto que no , pero ahora que sabemos donde esta , no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados – (Harry)

Y no lo aremos , pero debes tener paciencia , necesitamos una estrategia para poder atraparlo con la mayor cautela posible para no seguir perdiendo a más gente – (Remus)

¿ Que sugieren ? – ( Harry)

Creo que tengo un buen plan – (Hermione)

Te escuchamos – (Sirius)

Primero que nada debemos darnos una idea de cuales son sus movimientos , estoy segura de que todos ellos no son los únicos en estar con el , mi idea es esta , observaremos sus movimientos durante 48 horas , tiempo suficiente para averiguar lo que necesitamos , a donde va , quien lo visita , que es lo que hace , etc . pasado ese tiempo , enviaremos a alguno de nosotros al ministerio de Escocia para que se ponga de acuerdo con el primer ministro y le proporcionen un equipo de aurores – (Hermione)

Y por que no aurores británicos , yo confío más en ellos – (Harry)

Quien mejor para guiarnos hasta este lugar que los mismo escoceses – (Hermione)

Buen punto , pero bueno , ¿a quien tienes pensado enviar ? – (Harry)

A Thonks , su poder de metamorfamaga sería de gran ayuda – (Hermione)

Ok , ya tienes a tu equipo de aurores que será comandado por Thonks , ¿que prosigue? – (Minerva)

Capturar a alguno de ellos , de preferencia a un vampiro – señalo Hermione las motitas que rodeaban a las de Ron – no creo que su único fin en la vida sea matar a mi familia , estoy segura que hay algo más , eso es lo que tenemos que averiguar para poder detenerlo – (Hermione)

Los miembros de la Orden intercambiaron miradas y gestos de aceptación

Bueno pues parece que una ves más la gran Hermione nos a resuelto las cosas – (Remus)

Pues manos a la obra , aremos guardias de 6 horas para almacenar la información , por ahora se quedaran , Ginny y Neville , luego vendrán Thonks y Sirius , los sustituiremos , Harry y yo , así nos estaremos rolando hasta que se cumplan las 48 horas – ( Hermione)

Bueno pues eso es todo por esta noche , vamos a descansar todos – (Remus)

Dejando a Neville y a Ginny en la sala de los menesteres , cada miembro de la orden tomo camino a sus respectivas habitaciones , los Potter se dirigían a la suya , Hermione iba callada , fría , distante , caminado frente a un Harry desconcertado .

Atravesaron el retrato de Sir Cadogan , sin decir nada fueron directamente a su habitación , ahí encontraron a Dubby , como siempre , velando por la vida de los gemelos .

¿ Todo bien ? – (Hermione)

Si mi señora , todo bien – (Dubby)

Gracias Dubby ahora yo me encargo , puedes ir a descansar – (Hermione)

Muchas gracias , mi señora , Harry Potter , que descansen – con un "plim" el elfo desapareció

Los bebes dormían plácidamente sin percatarse de los peligros a los que habían estado expuestos , Hermione los miraba pensativa sin pronunciar palabra , Harry se acerco y la abrazo por detrás de la cintura , ella tomo sus manos .

¿ Estas bien ? – (Harry)

Ya olvide el significado de esa frase – (Hermione)

Amor , estas llevando una carga innecesaria sobre los hombros , tarde o temprano te vas a romper y eso me preocupa – (Harry)

¿ Por que lo dices ? – (Hermione)

Sabes bien por que te lo digo , se perfectamente cuanto te dolió la muerte de tus padres y sin embargo continuas como si no hubiera pasado nada – (Harry) – en ese momento Hermione se suelta de sus brazos y se acerca hasta la ventana

Vas a empezar otra ves con eso , ya te lo dije , llorando no los reviviré , en cambio si me mantengo así logre el objetivo que me he propuesto – (Hermione)

¿ Cual es ese objetivo ? – (Harry)

Sobrevivir – (Hermione)

(Harry se acerca , la voltea y la mira a los ojos ) que clase de supervivencia es esta Hermione , mírate , no eres la misma , te estas muriendo en vida y no te quieres dar cuenta – (Harry)

La había puesto frente al espejo , efectivamente , la brillante , venerable , mejor medimaga el reino , ya no era la misma , más delgada que antes , pálida y ojerosa , el rojo carmín de sus labios , ahora era solo un rosa pálido , el brillo de sus ojos había desaparecido , el cabello antes con vida , ahora le caía opaco a los lados de la cara , Harry tenía razón

Nunca pensé que fuera tan importante para ti mi aspecto físico – contesto ella con un hilo de voz

No seas tonta por favor , sea como sea , con 100 kilos de mas o sin dientes , te amaría igual , pero contestame una cosa , ¿ vale la pena dejarse morir luchando ? –

Por primera ves , no supo que contestar

Ves a lo que me refiero , hace unos días me dijiste que esos dos angelitos no se merecían una madre loca , perdone por lo que te voy a decir , pero si sigues así , los niños no tendrán una madre loca , simplemente no la tendrán – ( Harry)

En ese momento , Ginny entro de golpe en la habitación

¡¡¡ RÁPIDO , UN EJERCITRO DE INFERIS , VAMPIROS Y GIGANTES SE DIRIGEN HACIA ACA !!!! –

Avísale a los demás y nos vemos en las puertas del castillo , Hermione llama a Dobby , nos vemos abajo – con esto Harry salio corriendo detrás de Ginny

¡¡ Dubby !! – (Hermione)

Me llamo mi señora – (Elfo)

Se acercan peligro al castillo , cuídalos bien – con esto Hermione salio a alcanzar al resto de la orden

Minerva , Remus , Sirius , Neville , Thonks , Haggrid , Ginny , Ojoloco Harry y Hermione , estaban en las puertas de roble del castillo , no podían creer lo que tenían ante sus ojos , alumbrados por la luna de media noche , un centenar de hombres tambaleantes se aproximaban por el camino del pueblo , mientras que volando sobre sus cabezas , otro grupo numeroso de criaturas sobrevolaban el mismo camino .

Haggrid , valla por los maestros y por los prefectos de 7mo curso , Logbottom , avise a los franceses , luego mande una alerta al ministerio – (Minerva)

Hermione , Sirius , Ginny y Thonks , volaran conmigo , díganle a Flair que se nos unan 5 de sus hombres , los demás junto con los maestros y los prefectos defiendan en tierra , tenga cuidado , que no los muerdan .- (Harry)

Acxio , escobas – dijeron los 5 , 5 saetas de fuego se posaron frente a ellos , montaron , y emprendieron el vuelo .

Dos minutos después de que el quinteto emprendiera el vuelo , el ejercito francés estaba apoyando , de inmediato , el profesorado , junto con los prefectos , estaban con varita en ristre .

Hay que evitar que se acerquen más al castillo , prefectos , quédense en la retaguardia y tengan cuidado , Flair , protejan los flancos , los demás al frente - (Remus)

Después de echarle sortilegios de protección al castillo atravesaron corriendo los terrenos cruzaron la verja de metal , la sellaron , y se dirigieron a enfrentar a los inferis . Esos seres se movían con dificultad , personas que en algún momento estuvieron con vida , ahora regresaban para causar daño , al igual que el señor de las sombras .

Al quinteto , ya se les havía unido los 5 aurores franceses , volaban a gran velocidad , hacia los vampiros , desde arriba veían como los demás ya estaban luchando contra los inferis y uno que otro vampiro que había decidido aterrizar . Los vampiros se les acercaban a gran velocidad , Harry y sus compañeros , comenzaron a lanzarles hechizos para sacarlos de combate , algunos daban en el blanco eliminando definitivamente a los vampiros , pero otros solo causaban rozones , de pronto , vampiros y magos comenzaron a chocar en el aire , después de unos minutos de lucha en grupo , se separaron , cada quien voló en una dirección , lo cual resulto bueno al principio , los vampiros se desorientaron , con esto los magos lograron acabar con gran parte de ellos , pero aún así los sobrepasaban en número de 4 a 1 .

Ginny con algunas maniobras evasivas aprendidas por jugar quidditch con Harry logro , burlar a sus perseguidores y acabar con ellos con un par de hechizos , los franceses lo estaban haciendo bastante bien , Sirius y Thonks , haciendo equipo estaban teniendo buenos resultados , Harry después de ser perseguido por 5 vampiros durante unos 20 minutos logro terminar con ellos , Hermione tubo un poco de dificultad en un principio solo logro acabar con 1 de sus 4 perseguidores pero luego de un rato , logro terminar con ellos . La tropa alada , se reunió para terminar el trabajo , cuando a lo lejos se acercaban unos puntillos volando a gran velocidad , eran los aurores del ministerio , ahora en el aire las condiciones de lucha eran de igualdad , algo que no podían decir los que combatientes en tierra .

Los inferis estaban acorralando a los prefectos que por más que les lanzaban maleficios no lograban deshacerse de ellos , por obvias razones , no puedes matar a alguien que ya esta muerto . Ese era el menor de los problemas , dentro de los terrenos del castillo los árboles del bosque prohibido comenzaron a moverse con gran fuerza los centauros salieron despavoridos de entre los árboles lanzando flechas para defenderse , era increíble lo que estaba pasando , 10 aterradores gigantes , habían logrado entrar en los jardines , los centauros se defendían con uñas y dientes , pero no era suficiente , la brigada alada se dividió en dos , 3 franceses junto con Thonks y Ginny bajaron a atacar a los gigantes , mientras que los Harry , Hermione , Sirius y los demás continuaban combatiendo al resto de los vampiros .

Uno de los franceses fue derribado de su escoba , Hermione aniquilo al vampiro causante y rescato al francés antes e que se hiciera papilla contra el suelo , lo dejo en tierra y regreso a las alturas , Ginny y Thonks por su parte estaban teniendo grandes problemas , los gigantes habían sacado de combate a los franceses al arrojar a dos contra los árboles y a otro al lago negro , con un fuete hechizo aturdidor , Ginny logro sacar de combate a dos , pero en ese momento , otro gigante la ataco , lanzándola por los aires , aterrizando fuertemente en el sembradío de calabazas del guardabosques , quedo inconsciente , Thonks , logro sacar de combate a otro dos , detrás de ella llegaron centauros y 5 aurores , con ellos logro sacar de combate a los gigantes , corrió a buscar a Ginny .

Cuando terminaron con los vampiros , bajaron a tierra firme para apoyar con el ejercito de inferis , solo había una manera de sacar de combate a un inferi , desprendiendole la cabeza , Hermione corrió a defender a los prefectos , "Mortem Decapitatus" con este hechizo y un solo movimiento de varita , decapito a los 6 inferis que acorralaban a los prefectos .

Ahora ya saben que hacer , luchan o mueren ustedes deciden -

Con estas palabras se unió al combate , los alumnos no tardaron mas de 2 segundos en reaccionar , y se le unieron también , algunos de los aurores sacaron espadas de hoja de plata , con eso y sus varitas , estaban logrando terminar con los inferis , la lucha continuaba , algunos de los aurores havían sido mordidos , poco a poco , todo estaba terminando , gracias a dios , las bajas del ministerio habían sido nulas , algunos mordidos y heridos , pero ningún muerto en combate.

Por fin , la salida del sol de un nuevo día , les daba un aliento de esperanza , los rayos solares , acabaron con los últimos vampiros , los inferis estaban secándose con el calor , todo estaba terminando , poco a poco , aurores , maestros , prefectos y la orden comenzaron a juntarse para ver los resultados e la batalla .

¿ Como están todos ? – (Harry).

¿ Donde esta Ginny ? – (Hermione)

¡¡ RÁPIDO POR AQUÍ , ESTA HERIDA !! – Se escucho la voz de Thonks todo se encaminaron…..

¡¡¡ HERMIONE CUIDADO !!! –

Un inferi con lo ultimo que le quedaba trato de morder a Hermione pero Harry se lo impidió poniéndose entre los dos , resultando mordido en el brazo .

"Mortem Decapitatus" – (Hermione) la cabeza del inferi se desprendió del cuerpo , rodando por un lado . Harry callo de rodillas cubriéndose la mordida con la mano

¿ Por que lo hiciste Harry ? – lo abrazo Hermione desesperada

Por que te amo – (Harry)

No te preocupes amor , te salvaras , yo te salvare, no te dejare morir – (Hermione)

No te preocupes por mi , recuerda a los angelitos , debes pelear por ellos – (Harry)

Peleare por ellos y por ti , te salvare , te lo juro así sea lo ultimo que haga , lograre que te recuperes y atrapare a Ron , me quito a mis padres , pero no me alejara de ti , te lo juro , mi amor – Dicho esto , le beso delicadamente los labios – ¡¡¡ RÁPIDO , AYUDANME A LLEVARLO AL CASTILLO !!!

Los heridos fueron trasladados al castillo , Hermione como medimaga , atendio personalmente a todos los heridos , en especial a Harry y a Ginny , la pelirroja tenían una fuete contusión en la cabeza y varias costillas rotas por el aterrizaje en el huerto , aún seguía inconciente .

No avía una cura efectiva al 100 para la mordida de un inferi . los resultados de las pociones eran relativos a la persona infectada , algunos lograban sobrevivir con leves secuelas , como intolerancia a la luz del sol causando quemaduras en la piel , o segurea parcial , otros habían muerto días después de ser mordidos , muy pocos habían logrado regresar a una vida normal .

A 9 de la mañana todos los heridos havían sido atendidos , y estaban estables , incluyendo a Harry , que estaba profundamente dormido . Hermione , sentada al lado de su cama , lo miraba y le acariciaba la mano .

Neville – (Hermione)

Dime Hermione – (Neville)

¿ Donde estaba Ron cuando vieron en el mapa a los ejércitos ? – (Hermione)

En Londres – ( Neville )

¿ En que parte de Londres ? – (Hermione)

No lo recuerdo , la que se fijo bien fue Ginny y luego vimos los ejércitos – ( Neville)

Gracias Neville – (Hermione)

¿ Se pondrá bien ? – (Neville)

Si , es un hombre fuerte - dijo ella mientras le acariciaba la mejilla

Después de dejar ordenes específicas de cómo atender a los heridos , dejaron a Madame Pomfree a cargo y los miembros de la orden se fueron a la sala de los menesteres .

Todos entraron , esta ves , en el centro apareció una mesa redonda , como si la sala supiera que esta ves necesitaban hablar .Todos tomaron asiento .

Si no hubiéramos terminado el mapa quien sabe que hubiera pasado – (Thonks )

Creo que a nuestro ex compañero le esta gustando esto del factor sorpresa – (Sirius)

¿ que podemos hacer al respecto ? – (Remus)

Seguir vigilando – ( Ojoloco)

Hay que continuar con el plan que teníamos – ( Minerva)

Bueno pues , Remus y yo nos quedaremos , los demás vallan a descansar , en especial tu Thonks , mañana sales para Escocia y debes estar preparada – ( Ojo Loco)

Ok. – (Thonks)

Todos se levantaron y salieron de la sala de los menesteres

Hermione – Sirius la tomo del hombro - ¿ Estas bien ?

Si – (Hermione)

No tienes de que preocuparte , es fuerte como su padre , estará bien – (Sirius)

Lo se no estoy preocupada – (Hermione)

¿ Segura que estas bien , no dijiste ni una palabra durante la reunión – (Sirius)

No tengo nada que decir – (Hermione)

Esta bien , te dejare para que descanses , si necesitas algo , ya sabes donde encontrarme , a mi o a cualquiera de nosotros – (Sirius)

Gracias - dio media vuelta y se fue

Mientras caminava , pensava en una sola cosa , le quito a sus padres , estubo a punto de quitarle a Harry , nada de eso pasaría de nuevo , esta ves nadie la detendría , su corazón sería su guía para lograr su objetivo , y no descansaría hasta lograrlo .


	22. Frío como el hielo

_-….. hasta con mi familia soy un cero a la izquierda cuando el esta cerca , no basta con tener que competir con 5 hermanos , ahora también con mi mejor amigo por el amor de una chica , por que demonios por que …..-_

A trabes de los años y de la experiencia aprendemos a disimular los sentimientos , ella termino de aprender esa noche , lecciones duras y tragos amargos se apoderaron de su ser sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo , la desición estaba tomada.

Regreso a la torre que compartía con Harry y con Ginny , subió hasta la habitación , encontró a Dubby dándole de desayunar a los bebes , se quedo mirando la escena durante unos segundos , sin decir palabra entro al cuarto de baño , abrió los grifos de agua y burbujas , mientras la tina se llenaba y las paredes se impregnaban de vapor perfumado , ella se mantenía pensativa , sentada en la tapa del w.c. se llevo las manos a la cabeza pasando los dedos entre el cabello , cerro los ojos un momento pensando "recuerda a los angelitos , debes luchar por ellos" , por ellos , por el y por sus padres , que dieron la vida protegiendo a sus hijos , y ahora Harry se debatía entre la vida y la muerte por protegerla a ella , tenía que detener todo eso , nadie más saldría lastimado .

La tina termino de llenarse , cerro los grifos , se desnudo y entro en el agua caliente , se recostó hasta que el agua le llego hasta el cuello , sumergió una pequeña toalla , y al sacarla la puso sobre su rostro , cerro los ojos .

Luego de unos minutos , se quito la toalla del rostro , se sumergió completamente unos segundos y salio de la tina . Se coloco la bata de baño , se enredó una toalla en el cabello y salio a la habitación . Los bebes habían terminado el desayuno , Dubby se disponía a darles un baño , Hermione se detuvo un instante para velos a los ojos , los bebes sonreían ante la mirada de su madre .

Dobby continuo con su labor , mientras Hermione terminaba de arreglarse . Salio de la torre en dirección a la enfermería . Mientras caminaba por los pasillos los alumnos que asistían a sus clases la miraban con detenimiento , sensación a la que se acostumbro durante su epoca de estudiante cuando acompañaba a Harry y a Ron por esos mismos pasillos , finalmente , llego hasta la enfermería , Harry fue su primer revisión , corrió las cortinas y lo vio , tendido sobre la cama , aún estaba pálido , removió el vendaje , la herida de la mordía estaba sanando , la limpio con un toque de varita y con un conjuro con sus manos , coloco de nuevo el vendaje , sintió una mano sobre la suya .

Buenos días – ( Harry)

Hola amor ¿ como te sientes ? – (Hermione)

Quieres la verdad o una mentira piadosa – (Harry)

Ya lo sabes – (Hermione)

Tengo mucho frío y me siento muy débil – (Harry)

Es normal que te sientas así ¿ te lastima la luz ? – ( Hermione)

No – (Harry)

Eso es bueno , significa que los antídotos están funcionando – (Hermione)

Los bebes ¿ como están ? – ( Harry)

Muy bien , Dobby lo tiene todo bajo control – (Hermione)

¿ y tu , como te sientes ?- (Harry)

Bien , no te preocupes , soy tu chica fuerte , recuerdas – (Hermione)

Sirius vino a verme hace un rato , me dijo que van a seguir con tu plan y también que esta preocupado por ti – (Harry)

Si lo se, pero ya te lo dije , me conoces , no tienen nada de que preocuparse , bueno tu si – (Hermione)

¿ de que , que pasa ?Hermione lo que sea dímelo – ( Harry)

Cálmate , solo tienes que preocuparte por recuperarte – ( Hermione)

Al menos estas recuperando tu sentido del humor , pero ya hablando en serio amor , quiero que me prometas una cosa - (Harry)

Que – (Hermione)

Prometeme , que pase lo que pase , no iras tras el tu sola – (Harry)

¿ Me crees capaz de arriesgarme a hacer una cosa así a pesar todo lo que ha pasado ?- (Hermione)

No sabes mentir – ( Harry)

Si ese es un defecto que no he podido corregir – ( Hermione)

Hermione por favor , necesito saber que puedo confiar en ti , por favor ..(con un poco de dificultad se sienta en la cama y la toma de las manos )…. prométeme que no harás nada arriesgado tu sola – (Harry)

Esta bien Harry , te lo prometo , te juro que no haré nada yo sola – (Hermione)

Esa es mi chica , ahora ayúdame – (Harry)

Le ayudo a recostarse , lo cubrió con las mantas , le dio la dosis de poción que le tocaba y poco después se quedo dormido , ella le dio un beso en la frente y cerro las cortinas , luego se dirigió a otra paciente .

¿ Como te sientes ? – le pregunto a Ginny mientras examinaba las costillas

Ahora bien , pero regenerar los huesos es bastante doloroso – (Ginny)

Si lo se , pero tus costillas están como nuevas , y el golpe de la cabeza no tendrá secuelas – ( Hermione)

¿ Entonces puedo irme ? – (Ginny)

Solo tomate esta ultima dosis , para estar seguros – Hermione le da un frasquito con una poción color morada y espesa

(Se la bebe de un sorbo) ¡¡¡ Guacala !!! – (Ginny)

Ahora si , vístete y te espero afuera , necesito hablar contigo – ( Hermione)

Dejando a Ginny intrigada cerro las cortinas para que pudiera vestirse , le dio un ultimo vistazo a los demás pacientes , dio algunas otras pociones y salio de la enfermería , dos minutos después salio Ginny

¿ De que quieres hablar ? – (Ginny)

Aquí no , ven conmigo – ( Hermione)

Caminaron rápidamente por los pasillos , salieron del castillo y llegaron hasta la orilla del lago negro donde Hermione imparte sus clases de club de duelo .

Ya dime , por que tanto misterio – (Ginny)

Primero , necesito que me contestes algo , y quiero la verdad – ( Hermione)

Tu dirás – ( Ginny)

¿ Anoche donde estaba Ron cuando nos atacaron ?– ( Hermione)

En Londres – ( Ginny)

Eso lo se ¿pero exactamente en que parte de Londres? – ( Hermione)

Ginny guardo silencio y le dio la espalda a Hermione no sabía si era apropiado decirle la verdad

Vamos Ginny , por favor , sería muy fácil leer tu mente pero como amigas , quiero que me lo digas tu – ( Hermione)

En el cementerio donde enterramos a tus padres – (Ginny)

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos , Hermione dio media vuelta y fijo su vista en la lejanía del lago negro. Tan enferma estaba la mente del hombre que en algún momento del tiempo fue su mejor amigo , tan bajo había caído como para profanar el descanso eterno de dos personas inocentes .

¿ Estas bien ? - ( Ginny)

No, no estoy bien , necesito tu ayuda – ( Hermione)

Tu solo pídelo – ( Ginny)

Quiero que vengas conmigo – (Hermione)

¿ Claro , pero adonde ? – (Ginny)

A ……………………………………………………………….

Sin decir más , Ginny regreso al castillo dejando a Hermione a solas . Mirando al horizonte , el agua del lago negro era como un gran espejo , se acerco hasta que la punta de sus botas tocaron las pinceladas de agua de la orilla . Ese espejo negro era lo único que reflejaba la verdad de su alma , el dolor de perder a los seres que le dieron la vida , la amargura de ver herido al amor de su vida y la preocupación de saber que en cualquier momento también podría perder a sus hijos era lo que le mostraba el reflejo de ese espejo negro , era el momento de cambiar ese reflejo para siempre .

Esta vida es una pista deslizante como el hielo ,hay que cuidar la velocidad debemos abrir los ojos y estar siempre despiertos ante lo que nos pueda pasar , pero mientras sigamos viviendo dominados por el miedo y no lo sepamos enfrentar , recordemos los días que dejamos a tras , esos que nos sirven para hacernos más fuertes para poder llegar al final , la vida son instantes que se cruzan en el tiempo .

Letras , que plasmadas en un pergamino y dirigidas a una persona , no tienen el mismo efecto que cuando las dejamos guardadas para uno mismo , Doblo el trozo de papel y lo guardo en la bolsa de los jeans luego se dirigió al gran comedor , era la hora de la comida , atravesó el gran salón y tomo su lugar en la mesa de los maestros , junto , un lugar vacío cuyo dueño yacía durmiendo en la enfermería , hizo crecer el fuego interno recién encendido . Miro a su alrededor , los alumnos disfrutaban de los suculentos manjares proporcionados por cientos de elfos domésticos consagrados al servicio de la cocina del castillo .

Tranquilos y felices por que una vez más sus héroes de leyenda les habían salvado al vida la noche anterior , los pequeños de primer año lucían temerosos . Dejo a medias su plato de estofado y decidió salir del gran comedor , necesitaba aire fresco . Se sentó en la orilla de la fuente de las águilas del primer patio , aquella en la que alguna ves el verdugo se sentó a afilar su hacha para terminar con la vida de un inocente , de la entrada del puente , iban regresando un grupo de alumnos de slitheryn se les notaba muy contentos , alguna maldad habrán hecho para estar tan alegres , viniendo de la casa de las serpientes cualquier cosa se podía esperar .

En medio del silencio se escuchaba el sonido del llanto de un niño , se levanto de golpe siguiendo el sonido , atravesó la entrada del túnel , al llegar a una de las columnas descubrió a un pequeño recargado en un rincón , cubierto hasta los ojos con la túnica de su casa , era un Ravenclow , se acerco , se arrodillo junto a el .

¿ Que pasa pequeño , los chicos de Slytheryn te hicieron algo ? – (Hermione)

El pequeño se descubrió el rostro al verla a los ojos , la abrazo fuertemente sin para de llorar

Tranquilo corazón , cualquier cosa que te hayan hecho estoy segura que tiene solución – ( Hermione)

Tengo ………. miedo – ( Pequeño)

¿ Como te llamas ? – Hermione lo separa un poco y lo mira a los ojos , secandose las lagrimas el pequeño le regresa la mirada

William …………William Oconer ……… soy de primero –

¿ Te puedo llamar Willy ? – Se sienta en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas

Sip – Willy la imita

¿ A que le tienes miedo ? – ( Hermione)

A los hombres de anoche…………..tengo miedo de que esta noche………. vengan por mi – (Willy)

¿ Eso te dijeron esos chicos , te dijeron que regresarían por ti ? – (Hermione)

Si ……………, y también me………………..me dijeron que mis padres podrían convertirse…….. en uno de esos y llevarme con ellos – comienza a llorar de nuevo

¿Entonces tus padres murieron ? – (Hermione)

Si …………….. murieron este verano…………………… antes de que llegara a Hagwarts ,……….. yo no quería venir …………..pero mis abuelos insistieron…………. en que me haría bien – (Willy)

¿ Y tu que opinas ? – (Hermione)

(El pequeño levanta los hombros y se seca las lagrimas con la manga de la túnica) los extraño mucho – (Willy)

Se como te sientes , yo también perdí a mis padres hace poco y también los extraño – (Hermione)

Pero ……. tu eres un adulto – (Willy)

Si lo soy , pero no por eso dejo de extrañarlos , pero te digo algo , se que ellos están bien dondequiera que estén , y no les gustaría saber que yo estoy triste por que ya no están conmigo , lo mismo pasa con tus padres – (Hermione)

¿ De verdad ? – (Willy)

Si te lo juro , palabra de bruja (levanta la mano derecha ) , es más te voy a decir un secreto – (Hermione)

¿ Cual secreto ? – pregunto el pequeño entusiasmado

Las personas solo nos dejan cuando nos olvidamos de ellas , pero mientras su recuerdo siga vivo aquí (señala su corazón) seguirán por siempre con nosotros – (Hermione)

¿ Lo dices en serio ? – pregunto el pequeño abriendo sus soñadores ojos grises de par en par

Claro , y eso de que se conviertan en cosas como las que atacaron el castillo anoche , no lo creas , a un slitheryn , nunca le creas ni la mitad de lo que te diga - (Hermione)

Lo que tu digas – Se levantan los dos

¿ Ya comiste ? – (Hermione)

No – (Willy)

Pues que estas esperando , anda , regresa al gran comedor , antes de que tus compañeros terminen con toda la comida – Hermione le sonrió y le alboroto el cabello

El pequeño comenzó a correr , de pronto se detuvo en seco , regreso corriendo con Hermione de un salto la abrazo por el cuello y le bezo la mejilla , Hermione correspondió el abrazo

Que suerte tenemos al tenerte a ti y a Harry para protegernos , espero que se mejore pronto – Hermione lo regresa al suelo y esta ves el pequeño no detiene su carrera hasta llegar al gran comedor .

Se quedo ahí , de pie , pensando , ese pequeño acontecimiento solo reforzó la idea de encontrar a Ron, niños como el pequeño Willy no se merecen vivir así . Comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a la enfermería , llego hasta Harry , este dormía , se sentó a la orilla de su cama , lo miro , estaba recuperando el color , aun que aún le faltaba tiempo para recuperarse del todo . acaricio su mejilla , luego dibujo la línea de sus labios con la punta del dedo índice . Harry entre abrió los ojos .

El mejor despertar que he tenido en un rato – ( Harry)

¿ Como te sientes ? – (Hermione)

Mejor ahora que estas conmigo – (Harry)

¿ Te estas haciendo el enfermo para quitarme el tiempo ? – (Hermione)

Puede ser – Harry le sonríe débilmente

¿ Y a comiste ? – (Hermione)

Ya – (Harry)

Que bueno , ahora debo irme , ya va a ser la hora de mi clase de club de duelo – (Hermione)

Ok ¿ vendrás esta noche ? – (Harry)

Si , vendré antes de acostarme – lo besa en los labios – te amo

Yo también te amo – (Harry)

Hermione se levanta cuando

Confió en ti – (Harry)

Hermione sonríe y sale de la enfermería , se queda de pié recargada en las puertas de roble durante unos instantes , no podía dudar , ya todo estaba listo .

Llego rápidamente hasta la orilla del lago , ahí ya la estaban esperando los alumnos , entre el grupo ubicó a los 4 Slytheryns que había molestado a Wily

Buenas tardes ¿ como están ? – (Hermione)

Buenas tardes maestra – Contesto el grupo

Esta tarde aprenderán a bloquear los hechizos insonoros , primero lo intentaran con la varita , luego lo haremos sin ella , necesito voluntarios , para hacer la demostración , que tal ………ustedes 4 - señala a los 4 agresores de Sytheryn - se sorprenden un poco pero con la arrogancia característica de su casa , pasan al frente – estén preparados

Los separo del grupo , les iba a dar una pequeña lección , los puso frente a todos los cuatro alumnos con la varita en alto , preparados para la demostración de su maestra , lamentablemente las varitas no les sirvieron de mucho , primero los hizo elevarse a 2 metros del suelo con un movimiento de la mano , luego los puso de cabeza , a lo que el resto del grupo estaba doblado de risa .

Creo que aún no logran defenderse de hechizo no verbales , ni siquiera con su varita, bueno vamos a ver que tal lo hacen con hechizos verbales – los bajo y les apunto con la barita – "Terrorificus" –

Los alumnos se quedaron paralizados , frente a ellos aparecieron cuatro cosas , una serpiente gigante , una araña gigante , un inferi y un vampiro , los alumnos de la casa de las serpientes estaban aterrorizados .

Esto es lo que pasa cuando no practican los hechizos de protección verbales y no verbales , este hechizo te muestra tus peores temores – (Hermione)

¿ Como un boggart ? – (Pregunto un Huffleppuff )

Así es , la diferencia es que el boggart es eliminado con un hechizo simple , pero este maleficio , solo lo podrán contraatacar los que dominen bien los hechizos no verbales , que a su edad ya deberían poder controlar perfectamente , creo que ellos 4 no ha puesto mucho empeño en sus clases , 10 puntos menos por cada uno , ahora , todo el mundo a trabajar , en parejas , uno lanzara el hechizo no verbal , y el otro se protegerá de la misma manera – (Hizo desaparecer los terrores de los slytheryns y se les acerco ) – no quiero volver a enterarme de que molestan a un alumno abusando de su tamaño , ahora vallan a practicar – los 4 bajaron la mirada y se apartaron del grupo bajo las rizas y miradas burlonas de los demás .

Sin nada más fuera de lo normal , el tiempo del club de duelo termino , el sol se ocultaba detrás de las montañas, sus últimos vestigios de luz trazaron la silueta de su cuerpo de mujer abrazándola con los últimos signos de calidez de aquel día . Camino detras de los alumnos de regreso al castillo , fue directamente hasta la sala de los menesteres .

Atravesó la puerta y encontró a Neville y a Haggrid observando detenidamente el mapa de las paredes

¿ Ha pasado algo interesante ? – (Hermione)

No mucho , unos cuantos movimientos al pueblo cercano pero nada más – ( Neville)

¿Alguna visita interesante ? – (Hermione)

Greyback , lleva en la casona un par de horas Yosiph acaba de llegar – (Haggrid)

¿ El líder de los vampiros ? – Hermione se acerca al mapa

Si – ( Haggrid )

Y dementores también , y muchos – (Neville)

Se revelaron desde que se les quito el control de Azcaban ¿ Ya avisaron al ministerio ? – (Hermione)

Ya – (Neville)

Se acerco a la mesa donde había muchos pergaminos regados , reportes de los movimientos del mapa , el diario de Ron , junto había un montón de pergaminos , eran las notas obtenidas desde la última ves que había derramado su sangre sobre aquel libro , tomo los pergaminos y salio de la habitación sin despedirse de sus amigos .

Sin detenerse llego hasta su torre , entro y tomo asiento en la primer butaca . Con un movimiento de la mano encendió el fuego de la chimenea y comenzó a leer .Cosas sin mucha importancia como relatos de clases aburridas , castigos cumplidos con pesar , nada que le resultara útil .

Después de 4 pergaminos de lectura , las cosas comenzaron a tener sentido .

**_"Devo llevarme bien con Snape si quiero que me enseñe el hechizo , solo espero que Harry o Hermione no me descubran si no todo se echará a perder …….._**

"Diablos , en que estaba metido" , pensó Hermione y continuo leyendo

**_……nunca me había topado con un hechizo tan difícil , ella podría ayudarme sin problemas pero si se llega a enterar de lo que estoy planeando no me volvería a dirigir la palabra , dios ayúdame a lograrlo. "_**

**_"Odio a ese profesor pero por fin he logrado echármelo a la bolsa y a prometido enseñarme el hechizo y a preparar el Cataleptum"_**

**_"De no haber sido por Luna , me habría descubierto probando la poción con su gato , se que estuvo mal , pero ya avía sacrificado a mi lechuza en la primera prueba , pero ahora se que esta lista , solo tengo que esperar el momento perfecto para..._**


	23. Cazadores de Vida

La hora de partir llego , la orden del fénix se reunió en lo alto de la torre norte para despedir a Tonks ,

En cuanto llegues al Ministerio de Magia envíanos una señal , de cualquier manera estaremos siguiendo tus pasos con el mapa – (Remus)

Ok. ¿ Alguna otra cosa ? – (Tonks)

Buena suerte Ninphadora - (Moody)

Te ira bien - (Ginny)

Hecho una ultima mirada a sus compañeros , monto su escoba , se puso su capa invisible y desapareció en medio del manto estrellado de la noche todos se quedaron mirando durante unos minutos hasta que Sirius los saco del transe haciéndoles señas para que regresaran la castillo .

Caminaron por los pasillos desierto en ese momento , solo escuchando el eco de sus propias pisadas , llegaron asta su cuartel de vigilancia , asignaron a dos miembros para vigilar el mapa y los demás miembros regresaron a sus respectivas habitaciones .

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

¡¡¡¡¡¡ Rápido Hermione ven conmigo !!!!! – (Madame Poomfree )

La súbita interrupción hizo a Hermione saltar de la butaca dejando caer varios pergaminos

¿ Que pasa ? – (Hermione)

¡¡¡¡¡ Es Harry , corre se ha puesto muy mal !!!!! – (Madame Poomfree )

Sin más dejo los pergaminos sobre la mesa y corrió hasta la enfermería , atravesó los pasillos lo más rápido que se lo permitía su cuerpo , entro de golpe a la enfermería y tiro las cortinas que rodeaban la cama de Harry . Lo que encontró la dejo en shock

Debajo de las cobijas Harry se retorcía sudando frío y con los ojos en blanco , los labios se estaban amoratando , soltando lastimeros quejidos .

¡¡¡ Dios mío no !!! – (En ese momento Remus , Sirius y Ginny entraron de golpe junto con la enfermera )

¡¡¡ ¿ Que es lo que pasa !!! – (Sirius)

Profesor Lupin , prepare una poción revitalizante, pero póngale 3 raíces de mandrágora , 4 gotas de sangre de sirena y una gota de veneno de serpiente marina y por separado necesito sangre de centauro y polvo de dragón – Le ordeno Hermione Remus salio corriendo de la enfermería sin decir palabra

Los demás se quedaron inmóviles alrededor de la cama de Harry mientras Hermione trataba de controlar a Harry .

Después de varios minutos de hechizos Harry dejo de retorcerse , había logrado cerrarle los ojos pero los quejidos y la sudoración no paraban . Lo cubrieron con mantas para que poco a poco la temperatura de su cuerpo regresara a la normalidad , 20 minutos más tarde el profesor Lupin regresaba con los encargos .

Tomo la poción , Sirius levanto la cabezo de su ahijado mientras Hermione vertía la poción en su boca , el efecto fue inmediato , dejo de sudar y de quejarse , y los labios rápidamente estaban regresando a su color normal , retiro el vendaje de la herida . no se sorprendió de lo que vio , la herida estaba sangrando y los bordes de la piel estaba negros , como si alguien los hubiera quemado . Tomo los frascos de sangre de centauro de y polvo de dragón y mezclo su contenido obtuvo una pomada de color azul , se la unto en las palmas de las manos y con ella comenzó a lavar la herida de Harry .

Cuando termino la sangre había parado pero los bordes de la piel no habían mejorado mucho . La cubrió con un nuevo vendaje y miro a Harry , ahí , tendido sobre la cama , indefenso como un niño pequeño .

Vengan conmigo – Hermione les pidió a todos que salieron de la enfermería

La siguieron hasta el aula vacía más cercana .

Hermione por favor , ¿ que es lo que le pasa ? – ( Sirius)

Pasa ….(Hermione camina por el aula ) los efectos de la mordida lo están atacando – (Hermione)

¿ Eso significa que …….. ?- Ginny se tapa lo baca y se deja caer sobre una banca vacía

Si , Harry se esta convirtiendo en un Infery – (Hermione)

Esas palabras resonaron en las cabezas de los presentes como si les estuvieran hablando al oído con un altavoz

Pero ……. no puede ser……¿así de fácil , no hay algo que podamos hacer ? – (Sirius)

Debe de haber alguna poción , o algo que lo saque de ese estado – (Ginny)

Para los inicios de los síntomas si lo hay , le di todo lo existente e hice todo lo que pude , pero para el estado en el que encuentra , solo hay una salida , pero es muy complicado y no se si funcione - (Hermione)

¿Cómo que no lo sabes ? – (Sirius )

Hermione , no importa lo que cueste , dinos que tenemos que hacer para ayudar a Harry – (Ginny)

Hay una planta llamada "Tsingtao" se supone que si se hace un te combinando las flores con un poco de sangre humana , podremos evitar la transformación por completo , la recuperación es larga pero se podrá curar – (Hermione)

Todo eso suena perfecto , lo que me preocupa es el " Se supone" , ¿ no estas cien por ciento segura ? – (Remus)

Es una cura no experimentada aún , hasta ahora nadie había llegado hasta la situación de Harry sin estar clínicamente muerto - (Hermione)

¿ Tu sabes exactamente donde podemos encontrar esa planta ? - (Remus)

Crece en las tierras altas de Escocia , es el territorio más peligroso , debido a sus grandes barrancos y depresiones , la podemos encontrar en una depresión llamada "Glen More" , es un lugar casi inaccesible para los moogles– (Hermione)

Para los moogles tu lo haz dicho , para nosotros no creo que sea tan difícil – (Ginny)

¿ Cuanto tiempo nos queda ? - (Remus)

Con la curación que le hice se mantendrá tranquilo durante 24 horas , pero tardaremos más que eso en ir por la planta , así que………. No hay tiempo que perder , profesor Lupín , prepare 3 dosis más de la poción , la sangre de centauro y el polvo de dragón que le pedí hace un rato , Ginny reúne a la orden y a los franceses en el salón para avisarles lo sucedido mientras yo le daré instrucciones a Maddame Pomfree y los veré arriba - (Hermione)

Todos comenzaron a salir del aula , cada uno por su lado

Sirius debo pedirte un favor – (Hermione)

Pídeme lo que quieras – (Sirius)

Cuando lleguemos a Glen More , no importa lo que suceda , prométeme que regresaras con la planta – (Hermione)

¿A que te ref….

Solo prométemelo sin hacer preguntas – (Hermione)

Esta bien , te lo prometo – (Sirius)

Se que lo harás , ahora ve al salón a reunirte con los demás yo subiré en un momento – (Hermione)

Así los dos tomaron un lado distinto del pasillo , Hermione regreso a la enfermería , se sentó en la orilla de la cama de Harry , lo miro , respiraba lenta y acompasadamente , pálido y ojeroso , le acaricio el cabello negro y alborotado como cuando eran niños , se quedo así durante unos 30 minutos , hasta que la llegada el profesor Lupin la saco de su transe , le entrego la poción y los demás ingredientes le dio instrucciones a la señora Pomfree y salieron de la enfermería , sin mencionar palabra llegaron hasta el salón donde ya los esperaba la orden del fénix .

¿ Es verdad lo que nos dijo Ginny ? – (Neville)

Lamentablemente si – (Hermione)

¿ que procede ? – (Ojoloco)

Simple , iremos por la planta – (Hermione)

¿ Quienes iremos ? – (Ginny)

Pues algunos de nosotros debemos quedarnos para seguir con el plan , solo haremos algunos cambios – (Hermione)

Te escuchamos – (Minerva )

Bueno pues , vendrán conmigo Ginny , Sirius y Flair , los demás se quedarán para defender el…..

En ese momento un fénix plateado entro por la chimenea sobrevoló la sala y desapareció

Perfecto eso significa que Tonks llego bien a su destino – (Remus)

Formidable , entonces esta hecho , profesor Lupin por favor , ayude a Madame Pomfree en lo que necesite , y cuide mucho a Harry ,Profesora McGonaggal , le encargo mucho a mis hijos , los que irán conmigo , los veré en la entrada del castillo en 15 minutos , partiremos hacia Glen More esta misma noche .

Sin decir nada más cada uno se fue al lugar que le correspondía aquella noche , algunos se quedaron montando guardia para vigilar los mapas en el gran salón , otros regresaron a dormir . Ginny y Hermione entraron en la torre y fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones .

Miro las cunas donde sus hijos dormían .

Dooby - (Hermione)

Hermione despertó al elfo domestico que desde su llegada al castillo dormía en una acojinada cesta de mimbre en medio de las cunas

Dígame mi señora – (Dooby)

No tengo tiempo de explicarte pero Harry se a puesto grabe y debo partir para ayudarlo cuida mucho a los niños – (Hermione)

Como usted diga mi señora – sin decir más el elfo hizo aparecer una silla en medio de las cunas de los niños y se sentó en ella a velarles el sueño

Rápidamente abrió el armario , se cambio la ropa por algo más cómodo , botas de viaje , jeans , playera , chamarra , y guantes de piel , tomo una pequeña mochila donde metió algunos objetos que le podrían servir para el viaje , la cerro , luego se acerco hasta las cunas , le dio un cariñosos beso a cada uno de sus hijos , le dio las gracias a Dobby y salio de la habitación junto con su escoba en mano .

Se apresuro hasta la enfermería , entro sin hacer ruido fue directo hasta Harry , se sentó a la orilla de su cama , continuaba dormido , tomo su mano fría como el hielo , y la beso , luego beso sus labios y salio de la enfermería , llego rápidamente hasta la entrada del castillo , ahí ya estaban Ginny , Sirius y Flair .

¿Listos ? – (Hermione)

Todos contestaron con la cabeza

Bueno pues , vamonos – (Hermione)

Dicho esto , los 4 montaron en sus escobas , con toque de talón en el suelo se elevaron y emprendieron el camino.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

NO MUY LEJOS DE AHÍ

Música de violín se escuchaba por toda la residencia abandonada , el dueño de aquellas notas caminaba alrededor de la habitación creando conjuntos al aire , al unirse aquellas notas sonaban lúgubres melodías que podrían hacer estremecer al corazón más fuerte .

¡¡¡¡ MI SEÑOR TENEMOS PROBLEMAS !!!! –

¡¡¡ TE HE DICHO MUCHAS VEVCES QUE NO DEVO SER INTERRUMPIDO CUANDO ESTOY TOCANDO !!!! –

Lo se mi señor pero esto no puede esperar –

El hombre de las sombras guardo su violín delicadamente dentro del estuche y se dirigió hasta el hombre que estaba parado en la puerta de la habitación .

¡¡¡¡ HABLA !!!! –

Los contactos en el ministerio de magia nos han dicho que gente de Londres ha llegado aquí a Escocia , están planeando venir aquí para capturarlo –

Que te parece – comienza a caminar por la habitación , pensando - ¿ sabes quien ha venido ? -

Solo vino una bruja llamada Tonks , en este momento esta poniéndose de acuerdo con el ministro de magia para armar una brigada y venir por usted -

¿Estas seguro que solo ha venido ella ? –

Si , solo ella , estamos esperando más información –

No creo que venga ella sola , debe de haber más gente por aquí , organiza a los vampiros y a los hombres lobo que se lleven un ejercito de inferis a tierras altas , luego iras con los gigantes y con los demás magos protegerán la mansión , en cuanto sepas algo más del ministerio házmelo saber –

Como usted ordene mi señor – el mago sale de la habitación haciendo reverencias

Seguramente Hermione estará en camino para buscar el "Tsingtao" para salvar a Harry – Se acerca hasta la ventana mezclando la negrura de sus ojos junto con la de la noche – se acerca el momento que tanto esperaba

Sale de la habitación , camina por la mansión , los pasillos empolvados resguardados por paredes resquebrajadas por el tiempo eran fieles testigos de los planes de ese maquiavélico ser , bajo la escalera hasta el sótano , luego de quitarle los hechizo de protección la puerta se abrió , entro en la habitación , al fondo , amarrados mágicamente a la pared los cuerpos de una pareja luchaban por soltarse de sus ataduras . Con la piel seca, casi pegada al los huesos de todo el cuerpo ropa sucia y rasgada las pupilas de los ojos en blanco , los cuerpos de los que hasta hace algún tiempo fueron los miembros más respetados de la comunidad médica de Londres , ahora eran solo cuerpos vacíos clamando por un alma viva .

Muy pronto la volverán a ver , pero esta ves será para quitarle la vida que le dieron hace más de 20 años –


	24. Camino dificil

Tonks obtuvo mucha cooperación por parte del ministerio de magia Escocés , al momento de su llegada los puso al tanto de la situación , inmediatamente el ministro puso a su disposición un comando armado por sus 15 mejores elementos , se reunieron en uno de los salones principales de ministerio para poder armar una estrategia , 20 minutos después salieron del ministerio .

Todos montados en escobas y escondidos bajo capas invisibles emprendieron el camino hacia el escondite del señor de las sombras .

Por otro lado los buscadores de vida , sobrevolaban el cielo escocés cuando estaban punto de llegar a tierras altas ,una densa niebla los comenzó a rodear decidieron bajar un poco , una fuerza extraña comenzó a detener su vuelo , de pronto se detuvieron en seco quedando suspendidos en el aire esa era una señal de que algo , o alguien ya los estaba esperando , de pronto comenzaron a caer y chocaron contra las copas de los árboles que amortiguaron su caída quedando atorados entre las ramas .

¿ Están todos bien ? – (Hermione) todos asintieron –el sabe que hemos venido por la planta y no nos la dejara tan fácil -

Bajemos de aquí – (Ginny) con cuidado comenzaron a bajar de las ramas

Dejaremos las escobas aquí escondidas , esta claro que tendremos que seguir a pié – (Hermione)

Bueno ¿ y ahora hacia donde debemos ir ? – (Ginny)

Antes de comenzar les diré algo , debemos mantenernos alerta esta niebla no es parte del entorno natural , estén preparados ataquen ante cualquier movimiento extraño , si alguien resulta herido no se separen ¿ de acuerdo ? – (Hermione)

De acuerdo - contestaron los demás

Intercambiaron miradas y comenzaron a caminar , el suelo era seco y disparejo , y la neblina no ayudaba mucho con las varitas alumbrando en alto y guiados por Hermione , caminaban rápido pero con cautela sin más compañía que el pesado silencio .

La neblina era cada ves más espesa , desde el principio notaron que todo aquello era parte de un hechizo de protección , magia oscura . De pronto Hermione se detuvo en seco .

No se muevan – (Hermione) Se adelanto unos pasos - ¡¡ EXPELIARMUS !! – El hechizo reboto contra una pared invisible y se disperso

¿ Y ahoga que hagemos ? – (Flair)

Quitarla , es una barrera sencilla lo que me preocupa es lo que podamos encontrar del otro lado ¡¡¡ LACARNUM MAXIMA !!!– luego de este hechizo era ver plástico derretirse , un hueco de dos metros se abrió , los cuatro pasaron sin problemas .

La neblina quedo atrás ahora estaban en un terreno despejado la obscuridad de la noche combinada con la luz de la luna reflejaban un enorme juego de sombras entre árboles y formaciones rocosas , los 4 continuaron su camino con las varitas listas , miro su reloj , las manecillas le avisaban que estaba a punto de tocar la media noche , continuaron caminando rápido pero con cautela .

Una ves más Hermione les pidió que se detuvieran , algo al frente se movía

Prepárense –

Hombro con hombro y con varitas listas comenzaron a caminar , aquello que se movía entre las sombras cada ves estaba más cerca , al cavo de unos minutos se dieron cuenta de que no solo había uno . Poco a poco comenzaron a salir sombras de entre las formaciones rocosas , hasta que un rayo de luz de luna ilumino el rostro carcomido y seco de una de las criaturas , un ejercito de inferis estaba frente a ellos .

Ya saben que hacer , que no los muerdan – (Hermione)

Comenzaron a atacar a las criaturas , Hermione saco una pequeña espada de la mochila y junto con su barita comenzó a deshacerse de las criaturas , se separaron cada uno de ellos se hizo cargo de un grupo de inferis . Cortando cabezas con su espada , con hechizos y en algunas ocasiones a mano limpia luego de un rato de pelea lograron terminar con los inferis .

¿ Todos están bien ? – (Hermione)

Se juntaron Hermione les reviso , nadie resulto herido , intercambiaron miradas y continuaron su camino , llegaron a un lugar en donde sería necesario el uso de la magia para poder subir Sirius se encargo de eso , con la barita fue lanzando hechizos contra la pared rocosa de manera que quedaran pequeños escalones , no les costo trabajo subir , cuando llegaron a la punta se quedaron ahí de pié uno junto al otro , sus miradas se mezclaban con lo que tenían ante ellos , justo debajo se encontraba Glen More rodeado de piedras picudas grandes árboles y algunos acantilados .

La planta debe de estar ahí – les indico Hermione señalando un barranco oscuro en medio de una formación e árboles no muy lejos de donde se encontraban –

¿ Estas segura ? – (Sirius)

Si ahí es donde debemos ir – (Hermione)

Bueno pues en marcha – (Ginny)

De la misma manera que subieron comenzaron a bajar , continuaron su camino con cautela y con varitas en alto . De la nada tres sombras negras bajaron de uno de los árboles a gran velocidad , tomándolos por sorpresa los derribo , sin perder tiempo se pusieron de pié con las varitas listas .

¡¡ Vampiros !! – (Ginny)

No se separen – (Hermione)

De entre los árboles comenzaron a salir un gran número de sombras , los estaban rodeando

Son demasiados paga nosotros – (Flair) y tenía razón estaban en total desventaja

Solo hay una manera de reducir esa ventaja – (Hermione)

A las 3 – (Sirius)

1 , 2 , 3¡¡¡¡ LUMUS MÁXIMA !!! –

Las 4 varitas irradiaron una gran cantidad de luz tomando por sorpresa a los vampiros , muchos se evaporaron a instante otros quedaron retorciéndose en la tierra los más hábiles avían logra ocultarse tras árboles y rocas ahora solo una ves con la ventaja reducida comenzaron a luchar contra ellos . los vampiros les estaban costando más trabajo que los inferis , pero lo lograron se reunieron nuevamente para ver los resultados , unos cuantos rasguños , y golpes pero nada serio .

¿Están todos bien ? – (Hermione) Todos asintieron con la cabeza , intercambiaron miradas nuevamente y continuaron su camino .

Caminaron mas o menos durante unos 40 minutos hasta llegar a una formación rocosa donde había varias cuevas , miro su reloj , pasaban de las 3 de la mañana , se detuvo y miro a sus compañeros de viaje , todos lucían algo cansados .

¿Les parece si descansamos un par de horas antes de continuar la búsqueda ? – (Hemrione)

¿Por qué hacerlo ahora ? ya no falta mucho para llegar hasta donde esta la planta o si – (Sirius)

Aún nos falta mucho y si te das cuenta mientras más nos acercamos el terreno es más difícil y las criaturas más tenebrosas , quien sabe con que nos enfrentaremos más adelante y si no tenemos fuerzas suficiente seremos derrotados fácilmente , necesitamos descansar aun que sea un par de horas continuaremos la búsqueda al amanecer – (Hermione)

Hermione tiene razón estando cansados somos un blanco fácil – (Ginny)

Esta bien – (Sirius)

Comenzaron a subir , encontraron una cueva lo bastante grande para que los 4 pudieran acomodarse , luego de revisar que no hubiera algún inquilino anterior entraron . A esas horas de la madrigada el frío comenzaba a calarles hasta los huesos , prendieron una fogata y se sentaron alrededor .

Hermione volteo a ver a Ginny y vio que tenía una herida abierta en el brazo .

¿ Duele ? – (Hermione)

Que , esto , no te preocupes es solo un rasguño – (Ginny)

Si como no , déjame ver – (Hermione) Ginny se quito la chamarra dejando ver una profunda herida en el brazo , Hermione le dio un toque con la palma de las manos , la herida dejo de sangrar , luego de la mochila saco un frasco con una pomada color rojo se la unto y la cubrió con vendaje – listo

Gracias – (Ginny)

De nada , ahora a dormir faltan solo un par de horas para el amanecer - (Hermione)

Descansen ustedes , yo vigilare por cualquier cosa – (Sirius)

Esta bien , pero yo haré una segunda guardia para que tu también puedas dormir un poco – (Hermione)

No es necesario , tu has tenido una semana muy difícil y casi no has dormido – (Sirius)

Tiene razón , tu descansa yo haré la segunda guardia – (Ginny)

Se los agradezco – (Hermione)

Con esta última palabra La mujeres se acomodaron alrededor de la fogata en un instante se quedaron profundamente dormidas mientras Sirius velaba su sueño .

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

De regreso en el castillo

Eran las 4 de la mañana y Remus había pasado toda la noche velando el sueño de Harry , hasta ese momento todo iba bien un ligero temblor de ves en cuando pero nada más , las curaciones de Hermione habían surtido efecto .

Mientras en la sala de los menesteres , ojoloco y Neville estaban montando guardia con el mapa , para seguir los pasos de sus compañeros de la Orden del Fénix , la motita con el nombre de Ninfadora Tonks se movía rápidamente por los alrededores de escocia , las motitas de Ginny , Sirius , Flair y Hermione se mantenían juntas en tierras altas de Escocia .

El primer rayo de sol de aquel nuevo días paso a través del vidrio de la ventana , le dio de lleno en los ojos despertandolo de golpe de golpe ,miro su reloj , eran las 6 :15 de la mañana , se levanto de la incomoda silla y se acerco hasta la cama de Harry , lo miro durante unos segundos pensando , tantas batallas que había conquistado , la más difícil siendo tan solo un chico de 17 años logró liberar al mundo mágico de las garras de mago mas tenebroso que había pisado la tierra , por fin estaba feliz con una familia propia y ahora esto , la vida se ensaño en serio que el gran Harry Potter , pero dentro de el , Remus sabía que Harry era un muchacho muy fuerte y que lograría salir de esto .

Luego de dejar a Harry al cuidado de la enfermera salio de la enfermería miro por la ventana se detuvo por un momento afuera había un día bastante lindo , soleado sin un sola nube en el cielo , pensó un momento en el grupo de búsqueda suspiro y continuo su camino hacia la sala de los menesteres .

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

De regreso en tierras altas

Hermione abrió los ojos miro a su alrededor , se encontraba sola , frente a ellas las brazas del fuego le proporcionaban sus últimos vestigios de calor , miro su reloj , las 6:20 de la mañana , tomo su mochila y salio de la cueva , afuera estaban sus compañeros , de pié viendo al horizonte , una vista nada prometedora . Se les unió

Buenos días dormilona – le dijo Ginny sin desviar la vista

¿ Estas segura que son buenos ? – (Hermione)

Frente a ellos tenían algo que estaba oculto en la oscuridad de la noche , llegar a la planta no sería sencillo .


	25. En la mira del mal

Cuando la vida de la persona que amas esta en juego , no importa la distancia que haya que recorrer o los peligros por los que haya que pasar para poder encontrar una cura , para su mal , en eso pensaba Hermione al sentir el calor del sol sobre su cuerpo y mirar lo que les esperaba aún por recorrer , no sería fácil llegar hasta donde estaba su objetivo , pero lo lograría así se le fuera la vida en ello .

Comenzaron a caminar de nuevo esta ves el terreno se tornaba húmedo el pasto les llegaba hasta las rodillas , con el rocío de la mañana después de 20 minutos de caminata estaba empapados , pero no importaba , solo querían llegar hasta la planta lo más pronto posible .

A las 8:42 de la mañana llegaron ante su primer obstáculo al cruzar una formación de rocas se encontraron con un lago , inofensivo a simple vista cristalino como ninguno otro el agua se veía bastante apacible .

Creo que nos tocara nadar – dijo Ginny acercándose a la orilla pero Hermione la detuvo

Tomo una roca y la lanzo al agua , unos segundos tardo en hacer reacción el agua comenzó a hervir y a agitarse con fuerza cambiando de un color cristalino a un rojo intenso de en medio del lago salió una enorme serpiente marina dando un estruendoso quejido , para volver a sumergirse , luego de unos minutos todo regreso a la normalidad .

¿Estas seguga de que quiegues nadag ? – (Flair)

Aun que no quisiéramos no tenemos otra opción a menos que traigas un bote mágico en la bolsa de la túnica tendremos que hacerlo – (Ginny)

Hermione miro el líquido se acerco a la orilla y se puso de rodillas , se quito el guante de la mano luego de pensarlo unos segundos metió la mano , paso un minuto , nada , su mano estaba intacta , paso sobre ella la varita murmurando un conjuro , nada . El líquido comenzó a tener el mismo efecto que hace unos segundos al aventar la roca .

Bueno , no es el líquido de lo que tenemos que preocuparnos , (se coloca el guante nuevo ) es lo que hay en el fondo lo que es peligroso – (Hermione)

¿Tenemos algún plan ? – (Ginny)

No , solo nos queda entrar y sobrevivir hasta llegar al otro lado – pensó unos segundos , apunto a sus compañero con la barita les lanzo un pequeño hechizo y sus cuerpos comenzaron a brillar

¿ que es esto ? – ( Sirius)

Es un pequeña protección para evitar cualquier infección , pero no durara mucho debemos darnos prisa – (Hermione)

Intercambiaron miradas se tocaron las cabezas con la barita para hacer el hechizo casco burbuja y sin pensarlo dos veces entraron al agua .

Hermione guiaba el camino , los 4 nadaban lo más rápido posible que se los permitían sus cuerpos , unos minutos bastaron para que estuvieran rodeados de burbujas y de corrientes submarinas , a lo lejos entre los corales y las algas notaron algo pequeño se movía , Hermione se detuvo les hizo señas para que estuvieran alertas , cuando de pronto una docena de pequeñas criaturas como pulpos la atraparon de las piernas y comenzaron a hundirla , con un toque de varita se deshizo de ellos , regreso con sus compañeros , que también estaban siendo atacados , un centenar de grindilows los estaban atrapando .

Lucharon contra ellos durante un buen rato , pero al final lograron escapar , nadaron rápidamente hasta una formación de corales loo bastante grande como para protegerse se miraron unos a otros analizando si estaban bien y continuaron su camino . Después de deshacerse de los grindilows quedaron un poco desconcertados con respecto a que dirección tomar , Hermione les hizo señas de que subieran a la superficie , tardaron una media hora en subir , se sorprendieron al darse cuanta de que habían recorrido apenas una cuarta parte de la extensión , sin perder mas tiempo volvieron a sumergirse nadando con rapidez.

El líquido subía sutilmente la temperatura , a lo lejos vieron como una sombra larga de gran tamaño se movía sutilmente a trabes de los corales , tenían que tomar una dedición , rodear el lugar donde estaba el animal , pero eso les llevaría mucho tiempo , o ir directamente hasta ella , entre los 4 lograrían vencerla más rápido , lo mejor era ir directo a la boca del lobo y encarar a la serpiente .

Nadaban uno junto al otro con las varitas listas , mientras más se acercaban la forma del animás era más clara , con una aleta llena de picas que le travesada todo el cuerpo , y colmillos enormes era el animal más feo que habían visto .

Este se percato de sus invitados y nado hacia ellos con una rapidez impresionante , los 4 se separaron , para que uno sirviera de carnada , y los demás atacaran la serpiente escogió a Flair que nadaba con todas sus fuerzas para no ser atrapada entre los colmillos del animal , por atrás Ginny Hermione y Sirius lanzaban hechizos aturdidores a la serpiente uno de ellos le dio justo en la cabeza dejándola atarantada por unos minutos , tiempo suficiente para que Flir se uniera a sus amigos y terminar con la serpiente , los hechizos aturdidores ya no estaban surtiendo efecto , rápidamente Hermione saco la espada con un ágil movimiento se la enterró a la serpiente justo en medio de los ojos , la saco y regreso con sus compañeros mientras la serpiente se hundía dejando un rastro verde de su sangre

Salieron de nuevo a la superficie , ya tenían más de medio camino recorrido , faltaba poco para alcanzar la otra orilla , bajaron de nuevo y comenzaron a nadar , durante un buen rato no se encontraron con ninguna otra criatura , de pronto la corriente comenzó a hacerse más fuerte , los estaba desviando de su rumbo , de pronto un fuerte remolino atrapo a Hermione alejándola de los demás rápidamente Ginny le apunto con su varita atrapándole de la mano con un hilo dorado , entre los 3 la regresaron al grupo , luchando contra las corrientes durante un buen rato más por fin lograron llegar a la otra orilla .

De rodillas salieron hasta tierra firme se quitaron el hechizo casco burbuja y se dejaron caer boca arriba para poder respirar . Nadie dijo nada durante un rato , era preferible tener el corazón palpitando normalmente y los pulmones limpios antes de poder decir palabra .

Ginny fue la primera en reponerse , se sentó sobre las piedras y miro lo que acababan de atravesar un lago tan cristalino y tranquilo pero que en sus profundidades escondía cosas terribles . Luego Sirius , Flair y por ultimo Hermione se pusieron de pié , el hechizo de protección había terminado y fue de gran ayuda .

¿ Están todos completos ? – (Sirius) todas afirmaron

Hermione miro su reloj , pasaba de medio día , habían permanecido más de tres horas en el lago

Es tarde , será mejor que …..

¡¡¡ DEMENTORES !!! – (Ginny)

Desde el otro lado del lago los dementotes se dirigían directo hacia ellos , se colocaron de nuevo , uno junto al otro con varitas en alto , esperaron a que los dementores estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca

¡¡¡¡¡ EXPECTO PATRONUM !!!! –

De las varitas salieron 4 enromes figuras plateadas , un gran perro , un cisne , un águila y una pantera , los cuatro guiados por sus dueños fueron directo hasta los dementotes eliminándolos uno por uno , no les costo trabajo acabar con ellos , en cuestión de minutos todo había terminado , los animales regresaron con sus respectivos dueños y desaparecieron .

Vamonos – (Hermione)

Se fueron tras ella , se secaron la ropa con un hechizo simple y comenzaron a caminar por el terreno subiendo y bajando veredas , atravesando pequeños riachuelos , pasadas las 3 de la tarde decidieron detenerse un momento para descansar las chicas se sentaron en un tronco caído a la orilla de un riachuelo mientras Sirius se acercaba para tomar un poco de agua .

Muero de hambre – (Ginny)

Pegmiteme - (Flair )

Con un toque de varita frente a ellos aparecieron unas canastas con fruta y panecillos , a un lado , una jarra con jugo de calabaza y 4 bazos .

Bon appétit – (Flair)

Sin pensarlo dos veces comenzaron a comer después de mas de 24 horas sin probar bocado y por todo lo que habían pasado no se habían dado cuenta de que su cuerpo clamaba por algo de comer y de beber . Con el hambre que tenían no tardaron mucho en terminar el contenido de las canastas y de la jarra de jugo .

Estuvo buenísimo , pero debemos seguir , no quiero tener que bajar por la planta de noche – (Hermione)

Sin decir mas se pusieron de pié y comenzaron a caminar de nuevo , ahora ya más descansados y con alimento en sus cuerpos les había llegado su segundo aire caminaban rápidamente y con paso decidido , pero siempre con las varitas listas para cualquier cosa .

Hora y media más continuaron caminado por distintas veredas , llegaron hasta lo lato de una de ellas , miraron al horizonte , se quedaron paralizados mas o menos a una hora de camino se encontraba el acantilado donde estaba la planta solo había un pequeño detalle , que esa hora de camino no era una simple caminata entre árboles y rocas , esta ves tenían que atravesar un laberinto que desgraciadamente no era de setos ni grandes robles , estaba contenido de zarzas secas y en su gran mayoría ramales de espinas .

Ginny se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo sin quitarle la vista de enésima al laberinto , no lo podía creer

Estamos por entrar en un juego macabro –

Lo se , pero no tenemos otra opción , hemos llegado hasta aquí , no podemos rendirnos – (Hermione)

Estoy de acuerdo contigo y quiero encontrar esa planta tanto como tu , solo pensemos en algo un momento , estoy segura de que las espinas no serán el obstáculo – (Ginny)

Claro que no , debe de haber hechizos y uno que otro monstruo rondando por el lugar , no dudo que las espinas estén envenenadas , pero volvemos al mismo punto , durante años libramos muchas batallas , mucho peores que esta , no podemos darnos por vencidos ahora que estamos tan cerca - (Hermione)

Y no lo haremos , yo no dejare de luchar – se acerca Sirius y pone su mano al frente

Yo tampoco – (Flair hace lo mismo )

¿ Que dices Ginny ? – Le pregunta Hermione y pone su mano sobre la de Flair

(Ginny los mira a los 3 ) Hagámoslo – coloca su mano , y todos sonríen

No importa lo que pase si uno de nosotros muere los demás tendrán que seguir y regresar al castillo con la planta – (Sirius)

De acuerdo – contestaron las chicas

Se apretaron las manos respiraron profundo y comenzaron a bajar hasta el laberinto .

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

De regreso en el Hogwarts

Las malas noticias se había propagado por todo el colegio , los alumnos se veían tristes por la situación de Harry y preocupados por que sin sus héroes en el castillo se sentían desprotegidos , a pesar de que el ministro de magia había enviado a los mejores aurores para proteger el castillo después del ataque de los inferis unos días atrás .

Eran las 3:50 de la tarde , la hora de comida de los habitantes del castillo había terminado , Remus y Neville entraron en la enfermería para hacerle a Harry una revisión , al llegar a su cama , lo encontraron temblando y sudando frío Neville se sentó a la orilla de su cama mientras Remus alistaba la dosis de poción y la pomada para la herida , Harry abrió los ojos pero la mirada no era la misma de antes , sus pupilas estaban bacías .

Profesor mire esto – le indico Neville preocupado

Dios mío , espero que no tarden tanto en traer la planta o Harry no sobrevivirá – (Remus)

¿ Cuanto tiempo le queda ? – (Neville)

Por lo que se , en este punto cuando sus ojos están así , tiene menos de 24 horas para beber la poción , de no hacer , se convertirá en un inferi - (Remus)

Los dos guardaron silencio , terminaron de darle la dosis y de curarle la herida y salieron de la enfermería . se fueron directamente a la sala de los menesteres donde encontraron a Moody , Minerva y Haggrid .

¿ Tenemos noticias de los viajeros ? – ( Remus)

Ninfadora nos envió una lechuza hace unos minutos , han logrado atrapar a varios magos oscuros en los alrededores de la mansión (señala el mapa) atacara esta noche – (Moodey)

Y de Hermione y los demás ,¿ no se sabe nada ? – (Neville)

Solo lo que podemos ver en el mapa , están vivos y avanzando eso es todo – (Minerva )

¿ Como esta Harry ? – (Haggrid)

Mal , no le queda mucho tiempo – (Remus)

Intercamvaron miradas de preocupación y luego las desviaron hacia el mapa de la pared , fijaron su vista en las motitas con los nombres de Hermione , Ginny Flair y Sirius rogando por su pronto regreso .

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

¡¡¡¡ MI SEÑOR MALAS NOTICIAS !!!! –

¿ AHORA QUE !!!! –

¡¡¡ ESA TAL TONKS JUNTO CON LOS AURORES CAPTURARON A AXEL Y A TODOS LOS QUE ESTAVAN CON EL !!!! –

¿ CUANTOS ERAN !!!! –

¡¡¡¡ CONTANDO A AXEL 14 MI SEÑOR !!!! –

¡¡¡¡ MALDITA SEA COMO ES POSIBLE QUE SE HAYA DEJADO CAPTURAR TAN FACIL POR LOS IDOTAS DEL MINISTERIO !!!!

¡¡¡ NO LO SE MI SEÑOR PERO DEVEMOS SALIR DE AQUÍ NO TARDARAN EN VENIR A BUSCARLO AQUÍ !!!!!

¡¡¡¡ AQUÍ LAS ORDENES LAS DOY YO, CRUSHIO !!!!!!! –

Perdón …… mi señor –

Camina de un lado al otro de la habitación

¿ Que sabes de tierras altas ? –

Vencieron a los inferis , a los vampiros y lograron salir del lago encantado , ahora están en el laberinto de espinas –

¿ Cuantos y quienes son ? –

Son 4 , tres mujeres y un hombre –

¡¡¡ SI SERAS IDIOTA , DAME NOMBRES !!!! –

Una francesa llamada Flair D´lacour , Sirius Black , su hermana también mi señor y la señora Potter -

La señora Potter –

Se sienta detrás de su escritorio , saca el violín de su estuche y comienza a tocar , uniendo notas al azar creando melodías nuevas lúgubres y frías . Luego de unos minutos .

¿ Los hombres lobo están donde les indique ? –

Si mi señor –

Perfecto , junta a 5 hombres saca os inferis que están en la cámara negra , los veré en 10 minutos en el túnel , lleven sus escobas , volaremos un rato –

Como usted ordene mi señor –

El hombre sale de la habitación haciendo reverencias .

El momento ha llegado –

La música de aquel triste violín acompaño a su dueño hasta el momento esperado .

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Hola gente , espero que les este gustando la historia , perdón por la tardanza pero el trabajo me trae vuelta loca , pero ya estoy de regreso , estén preparados el gran final se acerca ¿ que creen que pasara con Ron , lo mataran , se arrepentirá y terminara su vida en azcavan , que pasara con Harry ,¿ lograrán salvarlo , y Hermione ¿ lograra vengar la muerte de sus padres , todas esas preguntas y más muy pronto serán contestadas .**

**¡¡¡¡ EL GRAN FINAL ESTA MUY CERCA ESTEN PENDIENTES !!!!!**


	26. Juego macabro

Este capitulo esta dedicado para Camili.Manina gracias por tus porras chica .Bueno aqui les dejo una de las antesalas para el final de la historia , espero que les guste

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

El sol brillaba sobre ellos , después de bajar por la vereda y de rodear las espinas de más de 10 metros de alto encontraron el lugar por donde entrar al laberinto , estaban frente al primer oscuro y lugubre pasillo de escasos metro y medio de ancho .

Bueno , esto es lo ultimo una ves saliendo de aquí encontraremos la planta , ya saben que hacer , pase lo que pase no se separen , si alguno de nosotros muere no importa quien sea ni lo que pase , los demás seguirán adelante y regresaran al castillo con la planta – (Hermione)

Todos intercambiaron miradas y encendiendo las puntas de las varitas entraron en el laberinto con mucho cuidado de no tocar las espinas guiados por Hermione , llegaron hasta una encrucijada , el camino se dividía en 3 , sin pensarlo tomaron el camino del centro con paso rápido .

Así continuaron durante unos 10 minutos , dando pequeñas vueltas tratando de alejarse lo menos posible de la dirección que les indicaba la varita , al dar una vuelta a la izquierda de pronto las espinas comenzaron a temblar y a sacudirse , el viento comenzó a soplar cada ves más fuerte haciendo que las espinas se les clavaran en la ropa , comenzaron a correr lo más rápido posible , raíces comenzaron a salir del suelo tratando de atraparles los pies , ellos se defendían lanzando hechizos , al dar una vuelta a la derecha , todo termino , miraron hacia atrás y el pasillo que habían atravesado se había cerrado .

¿ Están todos bien ? – (Hermione) Si lo estaban con algunos rasguños en la cara y los brazos y la ropa un poco rasgada pero estaban bien , continuaron caminando .

Continuaron caminando durante un buen rato , doblaron a la derecha y al fondo del siguiente pasillo se veía una luz comenzaron a correr para llegar hasta ella hasta ella , habían llegado al centro del lugar , estaban en un claro sorprendentemente no había espinas , las entradas de los siguientes caminos estaba rodeado de rosas y de todo tipo de hermosas flores , en el suelo no había tierra seca sino pasto verde perfectamente cortado , Flair y Ginny quedaron extasiadas frente al Hermoso rosal del centro .

Esto no esta bien , Ginny , Flair , no se detengan debemos seguir –

Es solo un momento , estas flores son tan hermosas – Dijo al pelirroja con mirada perdida mientras se acercaba al rosal junto con Flair

Hermione saco la espada fue directo contra el rosal y comenzó a cortarlo , hasta que no quedo nada , luego se volteo hacia Ginny y la sacudió por los hombros esta parpadeo un poco y se dejo caer sobre la hierva , Hermione la apunto con la varita y con le hechizo "enervate" la regreso a la normalidad .

¿ que paso ? – (Ginny)

Nada , levántate tenemos que seguir – (Hermione)

Cuando estaba por ponerse de pié , el suelo comenzó a temblar con fuerza haciéndolos caer , en ese instante las rosas se marchitaron dejando tallos secos y filosas espinas , en el centro de lo que quedaba del rosal destruido por Hermione el suelo comenzó a abrirse , el agujero comenzó a tragarse todo lo que estaba a su alrededor , los 4 comenzaron a hacerse para atrás buscando un lugar hacia donde correr , cuando de pronto , todo termino , el suelo dejo de temblar y en el centro del lugar había un boquete de unos 3 metros de diámetro dejando solo un metro de tierra para poder caminar alrededor , el grupo sin pensarlo dos veces y con mucho cuidado para no caer comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada más cercana que les asegurara seguir hacia adelante cuando un enorme gruñido se escucho desde el fondo del agujero , de el comenzaron a salir insectos que en un principio eran pequeños , luego empezaron a salir insectos voladores los animales eran cada ves más grandes , algunos trataba hacerles perder el equilibrio volando alrededor de ellos , otros comenzaban a treparles por las piernas hasta que por fin salio algo que en la vida habían visto , era como si un cerebro enorme con patas y 4 ojos los quisiera devorar , abrió su boca mostrando 3 hileras de afilados dientes .

Llegaron a la primera entrada y comenzaron a correr mientras se defendían de los ataques de los insectos , pero estaba resultando inútil , estaban corriendo sin una dirección tratando de escapar y al mismo tiempo chocaban contra las espinas de los caminos . De pronto Flair se detuvo en seco .

¡¡¡ PGOTEGO MAXIMA !!! –

Logro hacer un campo de fuerza evitando que los insectos continuaran haciéndoles daño . se miraron unos a otros estaban muy dañados , algunos de los piquetes y mordeduras les estaban causando quemaduras y entumecimiento , en esas condiciones no durarían mucho .

Hegmione , cugales las heguidas vallanse yo me quedague a tegminag con esto – ( Flair ) Sin pensarlo dos veces Hermione la atendió a ella primero mientras mantenía el campo de fuerza ,los insectos se estaban acumulando cada ves en mayor cantidad y más enfurecidos

¡¡¡ NO TE DEJAREMOS AQUÍ !!!! – (Ginny)

¡¡¡ NO HAY OTGA SALIDA ,GUECUEGDA LA PGOMESA QUE HISIMOS NO TE PGUEOCUPES,EN CUANTO TEGMIN CON ESTO LOS ALCANSAGUE !!!! –

¿ Estas segura ? – (Sirius)

¡¡¡ CLAGO , DENSE PGUISA !!! – (Flair)

Listo (dijo Hermione cuando termino de curar a todos ) ten cuidado te estaremos esperando –

¡¡¡ COGAN VALLANSE YA !!! – (Flair)

Si mirar atrás Ginny , Sirius y Hermione comenzaron a correr Flair solo espero unos segundos para quitar la barrera , luego se escucho un fuerte estallido seguido de un resplandor los tres sabían lo que había pasado pero no querían y no debían mirar atrás , si Flair había hecho ese esfuerzo debían darse prisa y llegar al final .

Se detuvieron un momento para verificar si iban en la dirección correcta , Hermione puso su varita en la palma de la mano pronuncio el hechizo "oriéntame" la varita comenzó a girar hasta buscando la dirección correcta , al cavo de unos segundos la encontró , afortunadamente no estaban desviados de su ruta, comenzaron a correr de nuevo dieron vuelta a la derecha en una esquina para encontrarse con una ligera niebla , Hermione les indico que siguieran corriendo y así lo hicieron , no les tomo mucho atravesar la niebla sin problemas doblaron a la izquierda en la siguiente esquina cuando escucharon ruidos extraños se detuvieron voltearon con las varitas en alto un hombre de gran tamaño se encontraba de pié tras ellos , si pensarlo dos veces comenzaron a atacar , el hombre se defendió y les regreso los hechizos que lograron evitar por un pelo , cuando voltearon a ver , el hombre había desaparecido , comenzaron a caminar cubriéndose las espaldas unos a otros , atentos a cualquier movimiento .

Un golpe seco en la cabeza tomo a Ginny por sorpresa lanzándola contra las espinas Hermione corrió en su ayuda mientras Sirius le cubría la espalda lanzando hechizos de desarme hacia el lugar donde el creía que provenía el ataque , a un metro de ellos se presento su atacante .

¡¡¡ ERES TU MALDITO DEMENTE !!! – (Sirius)

Tanto tiempo sin verte ¿ dime como esta tu amigo el licantropo arrepentido ?-

¡¡¡ GREYBACK !!! – exclamo Hermione mientras sostenía a Ginny semiconsciente por el golpe

Atacando por la espalda como la sucia rata que eres he que más se puede esperar de un se repugnante como tu – (Sirius)

Por la espalda y por donde sea necesario , han llegado muy lejos , pero todo termino aquí – (Greyback)

Eso lo veremos ¡¡¡ VERICULUM !!! – (Sirius)

¡¡¡ PROTEGO , SEPTUM SEMTRA !!! – (Greyback )

¡¡¡PROTEGO , EXPELIARMUS !!! – El hechizo de Sirius saco volando al hombre lobo unos cuantos metros dejando atontado por unos segundos – ¡¡¡RÁPIDO HERMIONE AYUDA A GINNY Y VALLANSE DE AQUÍ !!! –

¡¡¡ NO , NO TE DEJARE AQUÍ !!! – (Hermione)

¡¡¡ NO HAY OTRA SALIDA SI NOS QUEDAMOS LOS TRES , PERDEREMOS EL TIEMPO , HAZME CASO YO LAS ALNCANSARÉ DESPUÉS !!! – (Sirius)

Pero ….

¡¡¡¡ NO HAY TIEMPO QUE PERDER VALLANSE YA !!!!- (Sirius) Sin más Hermione levanto a Ginny le paso el brazo sobre su hombro y comenzaron a correr sin mirar atrás mientras escuchaba las explosiones y los hechizos que causaba el enfrentamiento con el hombre lobo .

Continuo corriendo hasta que no se escucho ni un solo ruido , exhausta se arrodillo dejando con cuidado a Ginny recostada en el suelo , se sentó junto a ella después de tomarse un minuto para recuperar al aliento , la despertó con la barita

¿ Que paso ? – pregunto la pelirroja sentándose junto a su amiga frotándose la nuca

Greyback te golpeo , pero ya estamos a salvo – (Hermione)

¿Donde esta Sirius ? – (Ginny)

Se quedo atrás peleando con el para que pudiéramos escapar – (Hermione)

No dejemos que su sacrifico y el de Flari sean en vano – Se levanta y comienza a caminar . Las dos comenzaron su carrera de nuevo , sin importarles el dolor físico causado por las espinas y el dolor moral por haber dejado atrás a sus amigos continuaron corriendo

No sabían cuanto tiempo había pasado desde su entrada al laberinto , nuevamente el viento comenzó a soplar y las raíces trataban de impedirles el paso , Ginny lanzó un fuerte hechizo "reducto" contra las espinas y las raíces y todo se detuvo , continuaron corriendo .

No sabían cuanto tiempo había pasado desde su entrada a aquel juego macabro , Hermione estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia cuando al dar vuelta a la izquierda logro ver con la luz de su varita la salida del lugar , las dos ex leonas corrieron con todas sus fuerzas , el viento comenzó de nuevo , soplaba con una fuerza extraña que las atrapo y comenzaron a elevarse recorrieron el resto del pasillo dentro de un remolino cayendo pesadamente sobre el suelo .

Luego del duro aterrizaje les costo un poco de trabajo darse cuenta de donde estaban , lo había logrado estaban por fin del otro desgraciadamente habían dejado a dos amigos en el camino , pero lo habían prometido , sin importar lo que les pasara , sin importar que alguno de ellos quedara en el camino lo demás tendrían que seguir .

El pasillo por el que habían salido se cerro automáticamente dejando únicamente una muralla infranqueable de espinas .

Vamos , no tarda en oscurecer – (Hermione)

La jalo del hombro y comenzaron a caminar de nuevo . La falta de rayos de sol les indicaba que la noche amenazaba con aparecer de un momento a otro , Hermione estaba consiente de lo que podría estar pasando con Harry en el castillo , las primeras 24 horas estaban terminando , el tiempo una ves más corría en su contra sin misericordia .

Con el atardecer sobre sus cuerpos llegaron hasta el barranco donde se encontraba la planta , solo había una manera llegar hasta ella .

¿Hasta donde hay que bajar ? – (Ginny)

Hasta el fondo – (Hermione)

Sin escobas será difícil - (Ginny)

Lo se – (Hermione)

Miraron a su alrededor buscando alguna solución algo que pudieran usar para legar al fondo , a unos metros encontraron unas raíces secas que sobresalían de la tierra .

Ya esta - (Hermione)

Se acerco hasta las raíces les apunto con la barita estas comenzaron a crecer a gran velocidad , sin dejar de apuntarles las guió hasta la orilla del barranco , le indico a Ginny que comenzara a bajar Hermione fue tras ella .

Ayudadas por el crecimiento de las raíces no les costo trabajo llegar hasta el fondo del lugar , lamentablemente el manto de la noche lego junto con ellas , la luz de la luna era de poca ayuda a tal profundidad .

¿ Y ahora ? – le pregunto Ginny mientras trataba de alumbrase con la barita

Ahora hay que buscar una cueva , y donde veas una luz morada ahí estará – (Hermione)

Comenzaron a caminar , revisando meticulosamente cada centímetro …

Bienvenidas –

Una vos desconocida las hizo retroceder unos cuantos pasos

¡¡ MUESTRATE !!! – (Hermione)

Si lo hiciéramos no sería tan divertido – una segunda vos se escucho detrás dejándolas espalda con espalda para protegerse Hermioen saco su espada

¿Tan cobardes son para esconderse de dos mujeres entre las sombras ? – (Hermione)

No es cobardía , es precaución – una tercera vos se escucho por la derecha

¿ Precaución , no me hagan reír , yo creo que mejor lo llamaría , miedo – (Ginny)

¿ Miedo a un par de infelices , no me hagan reír – se escucho una cuarta voz a la izquierda

Reir , es un concepto interesante , vamos a ver si lo pueden hacer después de esto ¡¡¡¡DRACONIS MAXIMA!!! (Hermione)

De la barita de Hermione salio un enorme dragón de fuego que ataco directamente a los magos que tenía enfrente , mientras ella y Ginny los hincaban para seguir atacando . El dragón encendió las plantas y troncos secos que se encontraban alrededor dejando una buena visibilidad del lugar , el primero murió al instante al ser atravesado por el dragón quedo completamente calcinado , Hermione saco de combate a otro mientras Ginny se encargaba de los otros dos no tardaron mucho en terminar con ellos , no perdieron tiempo en tratar de reconocer a sus agresoras , continuaron su búsqueda .

Nuevamente la desesperación comenzó a invadirlas el tiempo se les terminaba y no había rastro de la planta , Ginny escucho ruidos extraños y se detuvo en seco , Hermione junto a ella se detuvo atenta , efectivamente ruidos como de pisadas se escuchaban no muy lejos de ahí , alumbraron a los lados horrorizadas vieron como centenares de arañas comenzaban a bajar por las paredes de rocas , se vieron obligadas a retroceder las arañas sigilosamente se colocaron frente a ellas avanzando con cautela , esperando el primer movimiento de sus presas .

El nido no debe estar por aquí , si hay pequeñas …(Hermione)

La madre no debe estar lejos –(Ginny)

Terminar con ellas será fácil , el problema será cuando la madre haga acto de presencia – (Hermione)

Lo se , pero que te parece si nos ocupamos de eso luego , por ahora tenemos 100 problemas que requieren atención inmediata – (Ginny)

Ok. bueno pues ya sabes que hacer – (Hermione)

¡¡¡¡ EXTREMUS ARAÑA EXUMAE !!!! – ( Ginny y Hermione)

De las dos varitas salieron enormes haces de luz que en segundos redujeron a polvo a más de la mitad de los arácnidos , otro quedaron retorciéndose mientras morían lentamente , los pocos que quedaron retrocedieron rápidamente .

¡¡¡ DIABLOS !!!! –

Exclamo Ginny , una araña gigante de unos 5 metros de alta se aproximaba a gran velocidad mostrando sus enorme colmillos y levantando furiosa las dos patas de enfrente , se detuvo a escasos metros de ellas para soltar un furioso gruñido , al parecer no estaba muy contenta con los sucedido a sus docenas de hijos

¡¡¡ BOMBARDA MÁXIMA !!! –

Un as de luz salio desde atrás de ellas dando directo al enorme lomo de la araña ,esta soltó otro enorme quejido y se tambaleo , se le doblaron 4 de las 8 enormes y peludas patas estaba haciendo y enorme esfuerzo por levantarse

Pero quien ……-

Te dijimos que te alcanzaríamos no es así –

Hermione y Ginny se alegraron al ver de nuevo a Sirius con la ropa rasgada un ojo totalmente cerrado por un fuerte golpe y un hilo de sangre cayéndole por la comisura de la boca y a Flair que le faltava parte de la túnica una herida visible en el costado derecho , moretones en los brazos e hilos de sangre en nariz y boca , maltrechos pero vivos .

Hermione no puedes perder tiempo , debes ir por la planta y salvarle la vida a Harry , nosotros nos encargaremos de esto – (Sirius)

Pero …

Sin pero jovencita , eres la única que puede salvarlo , tienes su vida en tus manos – (Sirius)

¡¡¡¡ VIRILIUS !!!! – Ginny lanzo un embrujo a la araña

Vete , no pierdas el tiempo – (Sirius)

Esta bien , nos veremos más tarde – (Hermione)

¿ Cuando te he fallado ? – le dice Sirius con una sonrisa

¡¡ SUEGTE !! – Le grito Flair a Hermione mientras se alejaba

¡¡ TE ALCANZAREMOS MÁS TARDE HERMIONE , LO PROMETO !! – (Ginny)

Sin mirar atrás , continuó su camino , comenzó a trepar por la pared de rocas, camino por una saliente lo bastante larga como para atravesar a salvo la zona de peligro , ayudada por raíces y piedras regreso a tierra firme , sin detenerse comenzó a buscar mientras escuchaba cada ves más lejos los ataques de sus compañeros y los quejidos del enorme animal , muy pronto ya no se escuchaba absolutamente nada se encontraba lo bastante lejos como para hacerlo , se detuvo un poco a pensar , volteo hacia el cielo miro los pequeños puntos brillantes que adornaban el manto negro ,cerro los ojos " por favor ayúdame dame fuerzas e indícame el camino para poder encontrar esa planta" pensó los volvió a abrir y continuo su camino .

Con espada y varita en manos comenzó de nuevo su búsqueda ,por fin , no muy lejos de ahí el brillo que buscaba , a lo lejos logró distinguir un pequeño brillo morado entre las rocas , corriendo con todas sus fuerzas llego hasta el lugar , dio con la entrada de una cueva , sin pensarlo dos veces entro en ella , sigilosa , a la defensiva y lista con sus armas recorrió el túnel que se curveada en algunos tramos y era recto en otros , la luz era cada ves más y mas fuerte .

Por fin llego hasta el final , ahí estaba en el centro de una enorme cueva llena de estalactitas y salientes rocosas estaba la planta sin pensarlo se aproximo hasta ella saco la espada comenzó a escarbar un poco la tierra para sacar la planta de raíz , lo logro , de la mochila saco un pequeño costal de terciopelo , metió cuidadosamente la planta cerro el saco , lo ato a una de las presillas de su pantalón .listo era hora de regresar con Harry , regreso sobre sus pasos unos cuantos metros cuando de la nada una pared de fuero se levanto interponiéndose entre ella y su regreso al castillo .

¿ A donde crees que vas que vas , la fiesta aún no ha empezado –

Hermione retrocedió hasta el lugar de donde había desenterrado la planta , se puso a la defensiva con espada y varita en mano .

Valla , valla , veo que has aprendido a defenderte después de todos estos años –

¿ QUIEN ERES , Y QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES !!!! – ( Hermione )

No me digas que no me reconoces después de tantos años y de tantas cosas que vivimos juntos en el colegio – (un hombre ataviado con una túnica negra que le cubría el rostro apareció en una saliente a dos metros de altura se encontraba escondido en la oscuridad de una pequeña cueva , esperando sigilosamente a su invitada . Hermione lo miraba sin decir palabra apuntándole con la barita) – Es una pena tendré que refrescar un poco tu memoria

De un gran salto aterrizo unos metros frente a Hermione , la capa que cubría su identidad quedo en el suelo descubriendo un hombre vestido con un traje negro y guantes de piel , alto con el cabello largo y rojo como el fuego amarrado en una coleta , ojos totalmente negros y una cicatriz atravesándole el ojo hasta la nariz , era el .

¡¡¡ RON !!! – (Hermione)

Si , soy yo puedes bajar la varita , no piensa hacerte nada , por ahora – (Ron)

¿ Pero que te ha pasado ? – Pregunto Hermione sin bajar la guardia

Es interesante que venga de tus labios esa pregunta – Le dijo Ron mientras sacaba su varita y prendía fuego justo en el lugar donde había estado la planta

¿ Por que ? – (Hermione)

Simple ( se detiene frente al fuego) por que todo lo que ha pasado desde aquel día ha sido culpa tuya – el tono de su voz reflejaba odio y las llamas le daban a su rostro cadavérico un temple amenazador

Yo no te obligue a que aprendieras artes oscuras para preparar el "cataleptum"- (Hermione)

Mira nada más , veo que encontraste mi diario , pero creo que no terminaste de leer o no pusiste mucha atención – (Ron)

¿ A que te refieres ? – (Hermione)

Eso ahora ya no importa (comienza a caminar hacia Hermione rodeando el fuego , ella se va en dirección contraria ) lo importante es que ya estas aquí – (Ron)

Lamento aguarte la fiesta pero no puedo quedarme – (Hermione)

Por que la prisa , de todas maneras Harry ya debe de tener un pié en la tumba – (Ron)

¡¡¡ NI SE TE OCURRA VOLVER A MENCIONAR SU NOMBRE !!! – (Hermione)

No te enojes mujer , además hay una razón muy poderosa por la que debes quedarte aquí - (Ron)

¡¡¡ Nada hay aquí que me detenga !!!- ( Hermione)

Yo no estaría tan seguro – (Truena los dedos , del fondo de la cueva se abrió un hueco dejando pasar a dos personas) – Eres su invitada de honor , no puedes desairarlos de esa manera después de lo que hicieron por ti –

No puede ser , esto no es real – (Hermione)

Claro que lo es – Ron camino hasta las personas y se puso tras ellos

No ….. no es verdad ¡¡¡¡ ESTO NO ES VERDAD !!!! – (Hermione)

Hermione , por favor ayúdanos – le dijo el hombre

Hermione mi niña , sácanos de aquí - dijo la mujer

¡¡¡ NO , ESTO NO ES VERDAD , ELLOS ESTAN MUERTOS !!!! – (Hermione)

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Hola gente , espero que esten bien .

Espero que les este gustando como se estan dando las cosas , aún faltan algunas sorpresas por descubrir , recuerden que el final se acerca .

Besos y dejenme sus comentarios , me interesa mucho saver lo que piensan


	27. Hicimos un pacto

Difícil es aprender a vivir sin las personas que te trajeron al mundo , pero poco a poco a prendes a hacerlo de acuerdo a lo que te enseñaron en vida , difícil es dejarlos ir , difícil es decir adiós eternamente , pero más difícil aún es volver a verlos

Difícil es aprender a vivir sin las personas que te trajeron al mundo , pero poco a poco a prendes a hacerlo de acuerdo a lo que te enseñaron en vida , difícil es dejarlos ir , difícil es decir adiós eternamente , pero más difícil aún es volver a verlos luego de haberlos dejado en aquel lugar donde solo los trozos de mármol labrado pueden dar testimonio de lo que guardan celosamente bajo sus bases .

Ella había pasado por ese transe , solo con una lagrima , y a esas alturas de la batalla no estaba dispuesta a perder lo ganado , estaban muertos y esa era la única verdad

Si , estaban muertos , pero yo los he traído para ti – (Ron)

No me hagas reír – (Hermione)

Reír no te haría nada mal Hermione , ¿ ya te viste en un espejo ? has perdido mucho en todo este tiempo – (Ron)

Hermione mi niña ¿ estas enferma ? , te ves un poco pálida – (mamá)

Vamonos a casa y te daré algo para que te recuperes – (papá)

Hermione entrecerró los ojos respiro profundo y los volvió a abrir

No se que pretendes con esto , pero no lo lograras mis padres están muertos y 3 metros bajo tierra , tu lo debes de saber mejor que nadie – (Hermione)

Fue algo necesario , pero eso ya paso , ahora están aquí de regreso contigo – (Ron)

Esas dos personas no son mis padres – (Hermione)

Haz cambiado mucho en todos estos años – (Ron)

Salio de atrás de los Señores Granger y comenzó a caminar alrededor del fuego Hermione camino con la barita y la espada listas para cualquier ataque , intercambiando miradas .

Puedes bajar la varita , si hubiera querido lastimarte ya lo hubiera hecho – (Ron)

Por favor – le contesta Hermione con sarcasmo

A caso dudas de mi poder , creo que tener a tus padres aquí es una buena muestra de lo que soy capaz de hacer – (Ron)

En ese momento Hermione había caminado hasta quedar frente a ellos .

Te repito que los que están detrás de mi no son mis padres – (Hermione)

Bueno , si no lo son , no te importara que los mate – (Le dijo Ron mientras continuaban rodeando lentamente el fuego .)

Lo que hagas ha dejado de interesarme , ya tengo lo que quería – (Hermione)

¿ Estas segura ? – (Ron)

Totalmente –

¡¡ ABADA KEDABRA !! –

Con un pequeño soyoso la señora Granger callo al suelo , Hermione no se movió , se mostraba inexpresiva , indiferente y fría

No sabía que te habías convertido en un ser sin sentimientos – (Ron)

No te equivoques – (Hermione)

Jamás lo haría , solo digo lo que veo – (Ron)

Las apariencias engañan – (Hermione)

Tratemos de nuevo AVADA KEDRABRA -

Con un segundo lamento el cuerpo sin vida del padre de Hermione cayó junto al de su esposa . La chica regreso a la posición normal , ya lo había visto una ves , sus padres sin vida después de proteger lo mas valioso que tenía en la vida .

No lograste lo que querías ¿ y ahora cual será tu siguiente jugada ? – (Hermione)

Es gracioso que lo preguntes , mira –

Ron señalo a los cuerpos sin vida que se incorporaban lentamente con los ojos en blanco y la piel de un tono grisáceo , sus movimientos eran torpes , pero después de unos segundos lograron ponerse en pié , los padres de Hermione ahora convertidos en inferis se acercaban hacia ella .

¿ Y ahora que haras Hermione , te atreverías a matar a tus propios padres , les arrebataras el ultimo aliento a las personas que te atrajeron a este mundo ? – (Ron)

¡¡ ESOS NO SON MIS PADRES !! – (grito Hermione)

Pues demuéstralo , demuéstrame lo fuerte que es la gran medimaga Hermione Jane Potter y sácalos de ese sufrimiento – (Ron)

Los inferis estaban a escaso metro y medio de Hermione , ella los miraba con una mezcla de miedo y desesperación , eran ellos , pero estaban muertos y si no hacía algo , tratarían de matarla .

(dio dos pasos atrás y derramando una lagrima) Perdónenme - levanto la espada y de un solo tajo corto sus cabezas .

Las dos salieron rodando hasta chocar con una de las paredes mientras los cuerpos caían como costales haciendo eco dentro de la cueva , Hermione callo de rodillas frente a ellos mirando lo que había hecho .

Ron se acerco sigilosamente hasta quedar frente a ella y a los cuerpos recién decapitados , durante unos minutos se quedaron en silencio solo escuchando el crepitar de las llamas .

¿ por que ? – (Hermione)

¿ Como dices ? – (Ron)

¿ Por que hiciste todo esto , por que hacernos tanto daño ? – pregunto Hermione sin quitar la vista de los cuerpos sin cabeza –

Es interesante que seas justamente tú la que me haga esa pregunta – (Ron)

Por primera ves quieres dejarte de juegos y decirme ¡¡ QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES !! – le grito Hermione poniéndose de pié empuñando la espada en dirección a Ron –

Si te tranquilizas te lo diré – (Ron)

Sabes que (Hermione guardo la barita ) no vale la pena , ya lograste lo que querías , ahora , solo me daré la media vuelta y me iré , ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí - La chica se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida

Detrás de ella se escucho el chasquido de unos dedos , de la entrada de la cueva se escuchaban unos ruidos extraños cosas que se arrastraban Hermione se detuvo en seco empuñando la espada y la varita , iluminados por el fuego unos 15 inferis iban entrando en bola acercando torpemente hasta Hermione

Esto no me detendrá – Le dijo Hermione con un evidente tono de odio en su vos

Inmediatamente comenzó a deshacerse de las criaturas acercándose cada ves más al túnel de salida , cortando cabezas al mismo tiempo que pronunciaba el hechizo decapitador con al varita , en pocos minutos termino con los inferis , cuando estaba apunto de echar a correr , un estruendoso gruñido le impido salir del lugar un gigante estaba apareciendo frente a ella . Sin pensar en otra cosa comenzó a aturdirlo , no era la primera ves que luchaba contra una criatura de esas , así que no le fue difícil dejarlo fuera de combate

No importa cuantas criaturas pongas en mi camino no me impedirás regresar a tiempo al castillo – ( Hermione)

Claro que lo haré , así tengo que hacerlo personalmente , no regresaras a Hogwarts – (Ron)

¿ Me estas retando a un duelo ? – (Hermione)

No necesariamente , primero me divertiré un poco contigo – (Ron)

Sería un gesto muy educado de tu parte si nos invitas a la diversión , entre más seamos será mejor –

La vos de un hombre se escucho desde el túnel de la cueva , ahí de pié

¡¡ SIRIUS , GINNY !! – (Hermione)

Valla , valla , miren a quien tenemos aquí , creo que les falta uno no es así ? – (Ron)

Flair esta ….. (Hermione)

Ella se ofreció como señuelo para que pudiéramos aturdir a la araña , alcanzó a morderla antes de poder hacer algo , el veneno la mato en menós de un minuto – ( Ginny)

Uno menos – (Ron)

Alfil te encuentro – (Ginny)

No te le acerques – Le dijo Sirius tomándola del brazo

Hazle caso al ex convicto – le dijo Ron con desprecio

Vámonos , aquí solo perdemos el tiempo – Hermione comenzó a caminar

¡¡ NO SE IRÁN , BOMBARDA EXUMAE !! -

Con un movimiento de su barita el rayo azul que salio de ella se estrello contra la pared haciéndola pedazos dejando caer enormes rocas tapando la única posible salida

¿ Crees que unas cuantas rocas nos detendrán ? – (Ginny)

Lo que ustedes dos hagan me tiene sin cuidado , la quiero a ella - les dijo señalando a Hermione con la barita

Pues lo siento pero para tenerla a ella tendrás que pasar sobre nosotros – ( Sirius)

Eso será muy sencillo – Al decir esto Ron trono de nuevo los dedos

De cuevas aledañas comenzaron a salir diversos enemigos , hombres lobo , magos oscuros y vampiros formaron una línea de 10 detrás del Señor de la Oscuridad mientras los tres buscadores de vida se quedaban de pié observando a sus enemigos .

¡¡ HAGAN LO QUE QUIERAN CON ELLOS , PERO A ELLA ENTREGENMELA VIVA !! –

Dicho esto una nueva batalla estallo dentro de aquella cueva estaban en desventaja 3 contra 10 no sería una batalla fácil . Sin pensarlo dos veces comenzaron a atacar Hermione se encargaba de los vampiros mientras Sirius y Ginny combatían contra los magos y los hombres lobo .

Los hechizos rebotaban contra las paredes dejando grandes huecos sobre las rocas , gracias a Ginny los primeros dos magos oscuros cayeron muertos al suelo Sirius continuaba luchando fuertemente contra los hombres lobo y Hermione continuaba tratando de controlar a los vampiros .

Ginny se aproximo hasta donde estaba lo que físicamente era su hermano .

¿ Se te ofrece algo ? – le pregunto el cínicamente

¿ que diablos te paso , por que estas haciendo todo esto ? – (Ginny)

Es algo que tu no entenderías – (Ron)

Por que no intentas explicármelo – (Ginny)

No vales tanto como para que lo haga – (Ron)

Bueno pues , si eso es lo que crees …. ¡¡ Crussio!!

¡¡ PROTEGO , SEPTUM SEMPRA !! – (Ron)

¡¡ IMPEDIMENTA , MORTEM TOTALUS !! – (Ginny)

¡¡ LACARNUM DOLORE !! – (Ron)

¡¡ RICTUS TEMPRA !! – (Ginny)

¡¡ RICTEM APERIO !! – (Ron)

Este ultimo hechizo dio a Ginny en el estomago lanzándola 2 metros dejándola en muy mal estado .

¡¡ MALDITO , ES TU HERMANA !! – grito Hermione al deshacerse del ultimo vampiro

Deje de tener familia hace muchos años - (Ron)

En ese momento los hombres lobo sacaron de combate a sirius dejandolo inconsciente boca abajo a un metro del cuerpo inerte de Ginny .

Ahora sigues tu – le dijo uno de ellos dándole un fuerte golpe en el rostro que Hermione no pudo esquivar , luego de esto termino en el suelo de la cueva retorciéndose de dolor

¡¡ ERES UN IDIOTA , LES DIJE QUE NO LE HICERAN DAÑO , AVADA KEDAVRA !! –

Dicho esto el hombre lobo callo muerto al segundo . Todos los demás combatientes estaban muertos o inconcientes , solo quedaban nuevamente Ron y Hermione , la chica exhausta y adolorida por el golpe , le costo un poco de trabajo levantar la cabeza recargando el brazo derecho contra el frío suelo .

¿ Por que lo mataste , era esto lo que querías no ? – le dijo luego de limpiarse la sangre de la boca

Hacerte daño es un placer que solo puedo disfrutarlo yo – (Ron)

Lamento decirte que muchos lo han disfrutado antes que tu – (Hermione)

Un grave error de mi parte lo admito y te pido disculpas por eso – (Ron)

Dime de una buena ves que es lo que quieres y terminemos con esto – le dijo mientras se ponía de pié

Ron la miro de arriba abajo , su semblante no era el mismo , el recordaba a la chica de 17 años fuerte , altiva y arrogante algunas veces y lo que a el más le gustaba , su belleza sus ojos , esos ojos que habían llorado tantas veces al saberlo herido en incontables batallas , esos ojos antes brillantes , ahora estaban opacos y sin ilusión tal y como lo estaba el resto de ella .

Delgada y ojerosa , con evidentes rastros de lo más que la había pasado durante los últimos meses , aún así …

Te quiero a ti – (Ron)

¿ De que estas hablando ? – (Hermione)

No es difícil de entender , te quiero a ti , te quiero para mi – Le dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba a la mujer sigilosamente , ella lo miraba sin ceder

No tengo tiempo para tus juegos , dime que es lo que quieres - (Hermione)

No lo entiendes , no lo entendiste en su momento y tampoco lo entiendes ahora – (Ron)

¡¡ CON UN DEMONIO , ENTENDER QUE !! – (Hermione)

Que si no eres mía , no puedo permitir que seas de nadie más – (Ron)

En ese momento estaban a escasos centímetros el uno del otro , el la miraba con locura , con deseo , ella lo miraba con asco , con odio .

Pues lo siento , pero eso es algo imposible – (Hermione)

Difícil quizá , pero no imposible , al menos no para mi – (Ron)

¿ Quieres apostar ? – (Hermione)

Se que perderás – (Ron)

Pero yo no ¡¡ BOMBARDA MÁXIMA!! ¡¡ EXPELIARMUS !!

Rápidamente logro destapar la entrada de la cueva y un segundo después quitar a Ron de su camino para emprender el regreso al castillo

¡¡ ¿ Dejarás a tus amigos aquí ? !! – Le grito Ron haciendo a Hermione detenerse en seco - creo que tendrás que quedarte después de todo

No , hicimos un pacto , así que no tengo nada que hacer aquí –


	28. Linea entre la vida y la muerte

-

Como esta Harry – pregunto Neville al entrar a la enfermería

No nos queda mucho tiempo , si no tenemos la planta , en menos de 3 horas , no podremos hacer nada por el – (Remus )

¿ por que se demoraran tanto ?

Flair esta muerta -

Les informo Minerva al entrar de golpe en le enfermería

¿ Hace cuanto ? - ( Remus)

30 minutos , su nombre se quemo en el mapa ¿ como esta Harry ?– (Minerva)

No muy bien , ya no puedo retrasar más el efecto de la mordida , las curaciones no esta n dando resultado , nos queda muy poco tiempo – (Remus)

Los tres intercambiaron miradas y volvieron la vista hacia la ventana , una enorme luna plateada alumbraba con fuerza las torres y los jardines del antiguo castillo creando juegos de sombras por los terrenos del lugar .

El tiempo corría en su contra nuevamente , poniendo en peligro la vida del niño que vivó una ves más.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

¡¡ NO TE IRAS , VERICULUM !! –

El hechizo de Ron pasó rozándole el hombro a Hermione abriéndole una nueva herida , esta ni se inmuto , estaba tan acostumbrada a sentir dolor que ya le era una sensación totalmente familiar .

¡¡ TRATA DE IMPEDIRMELO Y TE ARREPENTIRAS !! – (Hermione)

Luego de decir esto exigiéndole a su cuerpo un último esfuerzo comenzó a correr , escuchaba las pisadas de Ron detrás de ella , cada vez iban más cerca , atravesó el túnel , y llego hasta el fondo del acantilado . La luna brillaba tan fuerte que iluminaba a la perfección el camino . Continuó corriendo , hasta llegar al enorme cadáver de la araña gigante que yacía boca arriba con las 8 patas retorcidas y los ojos en blanco , unos metros a la derecha se encontraba el cuerpo de Flair , lo miro de reojo y siguió su carrera , lamentaba su muerte y se lo agradecía , pero avían hecho una promesa y no estaba dispuesta a romperla y menos estando en juego la vida del hombre que ama .

Cuando estaba a escasos metros de las raíces por las que avía bajado , una pared de fuego se levanto ante ella tapándole el paso sin manera de poder atravesarla , se acerco a las paredes de roca para tratar de escalar pero aún con los guantes le quemaron las yemas de los dedos con solo tocarlas

Te dije que no te irías – Le dijo Ron a sus espaldas

¿ Aún no has aprendido nada cierto ?- Le contesto Hermione sin voltear

Te sorprenderá descubrir todo lo que he aprendido durante estos años – (Ron)

No eres el único – (Hermione)

El silencio callo sobre los dos abrazándolos con su fuerza , de la nada y sin razón aparente el viento comenzó a soplar haciendo crujir la pared de llamas que le cerraba el paso a Hermione , poco a poco el viento comenzó a elevar su fuerza , Hermione volteó para quedar frente a su enemigo , los ojos le brillaban intensamente .

Muy astuta Hermione – (Ron)

Aún no he comenzado a jugar – Contesto ella con una sonrisa macabra

Perfecto entonces juguemos – (Ron)

Cerro los ojos , nubes de tormenta comenzaron a cerrarle paso a la luz de la luna el agua comenzó a golpearles el rostro , Hermione aumento la fuerza del viento que comenzaba a levantar las rocas haciéndolas volar por todas partes , en algunas ocasiones chocando contra la barrera de fuego que aun que llovía se mantenía tan intensa como al principio y fundía todo aquello que se acercaba a sus alrededores .

¡¡ VAMOS HERMIONE , PERDERAS ESTE JUEGO EN EL ESTADO EN EL QUE ESTAS NO DURARAS MUCHO CONTRA MI PODER !! –

¡¡ SEPTUM SEMTRA !! – El hechizo de Sirius le dio en el estomago a Ron haciéndolo tambalear un poco y bajando a intensidad de la lluvia

¡¡ CRUSHIO !! – La oportuna intervención de Ginny logró sacar a Ron de balance haciendo parar la lluvia y desvanecerse la pared de fuego

Hermione en ese momento cayo exhausta al suelo , aprovechando la confusión , y esos pocos segundos de desventaja para Ron , Ginny ayudo a Hermione levantarse y echar a andar de nuevo mientras Sirius se quedaba para cubrir su escapada .

¡¡ DE NADA LES SERVIRA ESCAPAR , LA MAGIA QUE RODEA EL LUGAR ES MUY PODEROSA !! – (Ron)

VALDRÁ LA PENA EL INTENTO Y MIENTRAS ELLAS LO HACEN TU NO TE MUEVES DE AQUÍ – (Sirius)

Pobre iluso , crees que una criatura como tu puede detenerme – (Ron)

Tal ves no en su totalidad pero mientras estamos aquí discutiendo al respecto Hermione ya esta en camino a Hogwarts – (Sirius)

Sabes que , ya me aburriste –(Ron)

¡¡ AMENTUM !! – (Sirius)

¡¡ DRIGONIS !! – (Ron)

¡¡ MORTEM APERIO !! – (Sirius)

¡¡ CATALEPTIS !! – (Ron)

¡¡ EFERTESTATIL MAGNUS !! – (Sirius)

¡¡ LACARNUM DOLORE !! – (Ron)

Ginny y Hermione lograron llegar a lo alto del acantilado , Hermione intento levantarse pero le fallaban las fuerzas , todo el cansancio acumulado de las semanas anteriores junto con el esfuerzo de hace unos minutos , la habían dejado peor que nunca .

Vamos Hermione no te rindas el camino aún es largo y se nos acaba el tiempo – Le dijo Ginny al dejarle con cuidado recostarse en el suelo .

Saca de mi mochila …… un pequeño frasco blanco – (Hermione) Ginny lo saco

Ayúdame – le pidió Hermione extendiéndole la mano

Ginny le ayudo a sentarse en el suelo , recargándole la espalda en sus piernas , la abrazo y le dio de beber el líquido que contenía el frasco . Hermione termino de beber y cerro los ojos sacudió un poco su cuerpo y abrió los ojos de nuevo , miro a Ginny :

Gracias , ahora vamonos – se levanto rápidamente y comenzaron a correr

Mientras lo hacían Hermione saco otro frasco igual de su mochila y se lo dio a Ginny indicándole que lo bebiera , sin dudar lo bebió hasta la última gota , se sentía mejor que nunca , lista para volver sobre sus pasos y regresar al castillo lo antes posible

Llegaron hasta la entrada del laberinto de espinas , el lugar por el que habían salido unas horas antes estaba cerrado , con un hechizo poderoso entre las dos abrieron un boquete en las espinas y comenzaron a correr , pasaron por el ultimo lugar por donde las espinas y las raíces del suelo habían tratado de atraparlas , esta ves todo estaba en calma , continuaron su carrera , llegaron hasta el centro del laberinto , el hueco de donde habían salido los insectos aún estaba ahí , sin detenerse a observar continuaron su camino , llegaron hasta el segundo lugar donde las raíces y las espinas habían tratado de atraparlas , pero no paso , nada . Con nuevas fuerzas y sin contratiempos lograron atravesar las espinas en poco tiempo .

Esto fue fácil , pero no hay que confiarnos , aún es largo el regreso y no sabemos que paso con Ron y con Sirius – le decía Hermione a Ginny mientras seguían corriendo .

Ginny no contesto , continuaron corriendo , un gran tramo en el que a su llegada no habían encontrado contratiempo , pequeñas veredas , riachuelos y rocas eran su único obstáculo . La poción que habían tomado les había dado un estado físico excelente para aguantar la carrera sin cansarse , la luz de la luna les avisaba que estaban a punto de llegar al lago , se detuvieron un momento .

¿ Que pasa ? – (Ginny)

Aquí fue donde aparecieron los dementores – (Hermione)

Intercambiaron miradas y dos segundos después invocaron a sus patronus , un águila y una pantera plateadas salieron de las varitas , el águila sobrevoló un área grande del cielo mientras la pantera examinaba en tierra , luego de unos minutos de no encontrar nada regresaron con sus dueñas y desaparecieron . aliviadas continuaron su camino .

Cuando estuvieron en la orilla del lago Hermione le aplico un escudo al saco de terciopelo donde traía la planta , hicieron el hechizo casco burbuja y entraron al agua , comenzaron a nadar , sin rastro de la corriente que los había atrapado la ves anterior , continuaron , sin rastro de alguna serpiente , Hermione le hizo la seña de subir para verificar la dirección , al llegar arriba , notaron que habían llegado hasta la mitad del lago , rápidamente regresaron y continuaron nadando .

Sin demora , llegaron hasta la otra orilla , salieron del lago se secaron y continuaron .

No crees que esto es algo raro – (Ginny)

¿Te refieres a lo fácil que ha sido el regreso? – (Hermione)

Si , aun que se que es por que acabamos con todos los obstáculos pero aún así siento que algo no esta bien - (Ginny )

Lo mismo pensé yo desde que entramos en el laberinto y no encontramos nada que nos impidiera regresar , pero el tiempo se esta agotando no podemos darnos el lujo de detenernos a pensar en esas cosas

Sin decir palabra continuaron el camino .

Llegaron hasta el lugar donde habían pasado parte de la noche , aún nada , todo transcurría tranquilo cada ves les intrigaba más el hecho de no encontrar nada que les impidiera el regreso al castillo , llegaron hasta la planicie donde lucharon contra los vampiros , nada aún , llegaron hasta una pared de roca los escalones que había hecho Sirius aún continuaban ahí , comenzaron a escalar .

Mientras subían el cielo comenzó a tronar , truenos y relámpagos caían por todas partes , llegaron hasta arriba sin importarles que había empezado a llover , entre más descendían la lluvia era más agresiva , en una ocasión Hermione estuvo a punto de caer de las rocas.

Terminaron de bajar , comenzaron a correr de nuevo cuando un rayo cayo a unos centímetros de donde estaban haciéndolas caer sobre el fango , intercambiaron miradas , sacaron las varitas y se pusieron de pié de un salto , los rayos eran cada ves más frecuentes y la lluvia cada ves más agresiva . El viento comenzó a soplar con gran intensidad .

¡¡ ARESTO MAXIMA !! –

Un rayo rojo cayo sobre la tierra haciéndola temblar fuertemente poco a poco comenzó a abrirse una enorme grieta, al terminar el temblor un boquete de dos metros de ancho y de kilómetros de largo les impedía continuar su camino , flotando entre las gotas de lluvia apareció el .

- Les dije que no se irían -

Ginny y Hermione lo miraban con odio , se encontraban en un gan predicamento , ante ellas tenían un guresa línea que se dividía entre la vida o la muerte del gran Harry Potter


	29. Nueva Esperanza

Es imposible creer que una línea pueda separar a una persona de la vida y la muerte , la que separaba a las buscadoras de vida de su destino no sería tan fácil de cruzar . Ron las miraba con locura desde el otro lado mientras ellas le devolvían miradas de odio .

Luego de unos segundos , las chicas intercambiaron miradas , con eso bastaba para comunicarse , un segundo después lanzaron un hechizo poderoso que cumplió con su objetivo el rayo dorado dio justo a los pies de Ron creando una densa nube de humo rojo .

Vete , no pierdas el tiempo , yo lo detendré lo mas que pueda para que llegues al castillo –( Ginny )

Solo si me prometes que me alcanzarás mas tarde – (Hermione)

Te lo prometo ( BOMBARDA Ginny , lanza un hechizo de ataque para ganar tiempo ) ahora vete , a casi no tenemos tiempo , tienes la vida de Harry en tus manos –(Ginny)

Suerte

Sin decir mas comenzó a correr de nuevo a lo largo de la gran zanja , mientras el humo se disipaba , hasta que todo se aclaro quedando Ron y Ginny , frente a frente .

No ganaran mucho con lo que han hecho – (Ron)

¿ Apuestas ? – (Ginny)

Que te hace pensar que lograras hacer algo contra mi – (Ron)

No eres el único que ha aprendido magia nueva durante los últimos años –(Ginny)

Demuéstramelo – (Ron)

Sera un placer – (Ginny)

En ese segundo Ron se elevo para atravesar la línea quedar frente a frente a unos cuantos pasos de su hermana un nuevo duelo había comenzado .

Mientras tanto , Hermione ya había encontrado la manera de atravesar la brecha y se encontraba de nuevo encaminada para regresar al castillo , sin parar llego hasta la primer barrera invisible busco con cuidado el hueco por el que habían entrado , lo encontró y sin mirar atrás lo atravesó . A los lejos se escuchaban las explosiones del duelo entre los Hermanos Wesley , volteó y miro los resplandores de los hechizos , respiro profundo y continuó si camino . Busco el lugar en donde escondieron las escobas a su llegada , vio las 4 escobas juntas , tomo la suya y cerro los ojos se lamento a ver dejado a sus amigos en el camino , pero habían hecho una promesa , pasara lo que pasara uno de ellos debería regresar al castillo con la planta sin mirar atrás .

De pronto con un ultimo estallido todo termino , no más ruidos ni resplandores a lo lejos , el duelo había terminado . La lluvia que había dejado atrás comenzó nuevamente a golpearle el rostro , sin perder tiempo monto en su escoba emprendiendo el vuelo hacia el castillo .

Las gruesas gotas de lluvia le golpeaban el cuerpo sin misericordia , eso en conjunto con el frío de la noche y la velocidad con la que volaba estaba comenzando a sentir entumecimiento hasta los huesos , el respirar le dolía al sentir recorrer el helado aliento hasta los pulmones , pero todo eso era poco al pensar en el sufrimiento por el que debía estar pasando Harry .



Acelero el vuelo lo más rápido posible , cuando de nueva cuenta los truenos y rayos comenzaron a tronar . Se vio en la necesidad de volar en zigzag para esquivar los rayos que tronaban y caían muy cerca de ella . Eso solo podía significar una cosa , su perseguidor no se encontraba lejos de ella y haría todo lo posible por retrasar su llegada al castillo . Bolas de fuego comenzaron a atacarla por todas partes , se vio obligada a cambiar de curso , y hacer diversas maniobras para poder salir ilesa de aquel ataque . Por fin a lo lejos se logro distinguir las altas torres y las luces de las ventanillas , el castillo se alzaba ante sus ojos , con un ultimo esfuerzo acelero su vuelo , atravesó los jardines , al estar a unos cuantos metros de la puerta de roble levanto su varita , pronuncio un hechizo y una gran resplandor cubrió todo el colegio , luego sin descender de la escoba atravesó la entrada principal contundió volando por los pasillos , hasta llegar a la entrada de la enfermería bajo de un salto de su escoba y entro de golpe en el lugar tomando por sorpresa a Lupin , Minerva y Neville

¡¡ LO LOGRASTE !! – (Remus)

No hay tiempo que perder , Neville , Profesora , organicen a los demás miembros de la orden y a los maestros para defender el castillo Ron no debe tardar en aparecer atacando , profesor Lupin por favor venga conmigo tenemos que preparar la poción . – (Hermione)

Nadie dijo nada Neville y Minerva salieron rápidamente de la enfermería , Hermione se acerco hasta la cama de Harry , lo miro con miedo y con tristeza , aquellos ojos verdes llenos de luz y de vida ahora se mantenían ocultos detrás de un par de parpados cansados dañados , la piel bronceada por las interminables de juegos de quidditch bajo el solo , ahora solo era una cubierta pálida abrazando lo que en su mejor momento era el cuerpo fuerte y atlético del jefe de familia , pero aún así ella lo amaba , se acerco , lo beso en los fríos y amoratados labios dejo caer una solitaria lagrima sobre su mejilla y se incorporo

¿ Es tarde ? – (Remus)

No , aún estamos a tiempo , por muy poco , gracias a las curaciones logramos detener el efecto lo suficiente, ahora hay que darnos prisa o todo el esfuerzo habrá sido en vano .- (Hermione)

Sirius , Ginny y Flair están ……..

No perdamos más tiempo – (Hermione)

Sin mirar atrás se dirigió a la puerto con Remus siguiéndole los pasos , atravesaron los solitarios pasillos hasta llegar a las mazmorras Hermione se encamino al deposito de ingredientes , lo examino por unos minutos y comenzó a sacar frascos y pequeños recipientes , dándole algunos al profesor Lupin , regresaron a la mazmorra con los ingredientes en las manos .

Hermione le explico al profesor lo que tenía que hacer para ayudarle a preparar la poción , luego de unos minutos pusieron manos a la obra .



Cortando raíces , mezclando polvos e insectos y añadiendo algunas otras substancias como sangre de hada , sudor de sirena y lagrimas de unicornio solo falta agregar el ingrediente más valioso , desengancho el saco de la presilla de su pantalón de mezclilla , lo abrió y sin perder tiempo metió la planta tal cual dentro del caldero la poción que un inicio era de un color morado terso , comenzó a borbotear , emanaba y olor a dulce , al aspirar sus vapores , una sensación de tranquilidad y de nueva fuerza abrazaba sus cuerpos .

Esta lista – ( Hermione)

Tomo un par de frascos del estante y los lleno , escondió el resto de la poción en un lugar seguro y salió hacia la enfermería . Cuando estaban a mitad de camino escucharon un fuerte estallido , rápidas pisadas se escucharon por los pasillos , Haggrid , junto con algunos maestros llegaron corriendo .

¡¡ NOS ESTAN ATACANDO !! –

Profesor valla con ellos , yo le daré esto a Harry y los alcanzaré en cuanto termine – (Hermione)

Se separaron ….


	30. Mientras yo este vivo

………… Llego rápidamente hasta la enfermería se acerco hasta la cama de Harry , al dar la vuelta a los biombos que al rodeaban fue grande su sorpresa al encontrar su cama vacía , solo estaban las cobijas revueltas . Cerro los ojos y respiro profundo , "esto es imposible pensó" regreso sobre sus pasos , el lugar estaba desierto , de pronto el chillido de la puerta de entrada llamo su atención , inmediatamente saco su barita grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Harry de pié en el umbral de la puerta .

Esto es una broma , tu no puedes estar de pié – ( Hermione)

No no es una broma , ven amor vámonos a casa , estoy cansado – (Harry)

Tu no eres Harry – Dijo Hermione y saco su espada

Claro que soy yo , Hermione , amor , por favor vámonos a casa a sido un día difícil –(Harry)

Hermione lo miro sin expresión , bajo un momento su barita , se acerco lentamente hasta el , se detuvo a escasos centímetros de su rostro .

Esta bien , tu y yo solos regresemos a casa – (Hermione)

Gracias amor vámonos no quiero que nadie nos moleste – Harry la abrazo por la cintura

Se escucho un ligero quejido por su parte y comenzó a sangrar por la boca un segundo después Harry se encontraba tirado sin vida en el suelo de la enfermería con un huevo en el abdomen , Hermione de pié frente a aquel cuerpo sin vida empuñaba su espada ahora ensangrentada .

El cuerpo en el suelo comenzó a cambiar de forma y poco a poco tomo su apariencia normal , era un hombre mayor como de unos 40 años .

Hermione limpio su espada empuño su barita y regreso a la enfermería , buscando algún indicio alguna pista que la llevara a encontrar a Harry , luego de unos minutos de búsqueda , no había quedado nada, sabía de quien era obra , y también sabía que no podía perder el tiempo , tenía que encontrarlo .

Se quito lo que quedaba de su chamarra rasgada , lo que quedaba de los guantes de piel y la mochila de viaje , guardo los frascos de poción en sus bolsillos salió de la enfermería , paso por enzima de aquel cuerpo sin nombre y continuo su camino .

A lo lejos se escuchaban explosiones y gritos , por las ventanas se veían resplandores de colores provenientes de los duelos de los jardines , todo se escuchaba a fuera , al parecer el hechizo protector había surtido efecto , sabiendo esto , asumió que solo una persona podría haber entrado al castillo a llevarse a Harry , solo había una pregunta .

¿ En que parte del colegio se encontraba ? , se detuvo a pensar por un minuto , en la sala común , no , demasiado obvio , alguna de las aulas , no a el nunca le gustaron las clases , nunca tubo una asignatura favorita , la cámara secreta , tampoco , solo se puede entrar hablando parcel , la biblioteca , no , nunca fue afecto a los libros , la sala de los menesteres , no , demasiado fácil de encontrar , la sala de los trofeos que hicieron en nuestro honor , no ,Ron ni siquiera sabía que existía , miro por la ventana , a lo lejos bajo el reflejo de la luz de la luna se alcanzaban a ver a o lejos unas banderas , el campo de quiddittch , claro , era el lugar donde más rivalidad había tenido con Harry.

Sin pensarlo salió corriendo sin detenerse , atravesó los pasillos , brinco escaleras , hasta llegar a las puertas de roble , miro los terrenos , solo veía sombras que se movían a gran velocidad y resplandores de luz que chocaban unos entre otros , quejidos y gritos por todos lados , una batalla más en el colegio , corrió sin detenerse con la barita en la mano y con su espada en la otra , llego hasta el campo de quidditch , las puertas estaban cerradas , las bolo con hechizo simple y entro , corrió por el túnel que atravesaban los jugadores y llego hasta el campo .

Todo se veía negro , encendió la punta de su varita pero no fue de gran ayuda solo veía sombras , camino lentamente sintiendo el pasto frío bajo las botas .

Mira nada más , no tardaste mucho en encontrarnos –



Se escucho una voz en la lejanía , de pronto, comenzaron a encenderse antorchas a todo alrededor del estadio iluminando lo que tenía frente a sus ojos , en el centro se encontraba Harry , el verdadero y el único niño que vivió , al verlo , corrió hasta el , tendido sobre el pasto dejo caer la espada y la barita , saco el primer fresco de su bolsillo , levanto la cabeza de Harry y vacio el contenido del frasco en su boca , espero un poco para que no quedara nada repitió la maniobra con el otro frasco , lo recostó de nuevo , tomo su barita y la acerco a Harry , su cuerpo comenzó a brillar , luego de unos segundos el resplandor desapareció , espero unos segundos pero no paso nada .

De tras de Hermione se escucharon unos pasos que acercaban lentamente , La chica no movió un musculo .

Lo ves , de que sirvió tanto esfuerzo , de que sirvió que tus amigos hayan dado sus vidas para que regresaras , a fin de cuentas Harry se dio por vencido , dejo de luchar , t no le importaste , tus hijos no le importaron , solo se dejo vencer , el gran Harry Potter , se dejo ganar– (Ron)

Mientras el hablaba y caminaba para quedar frente a ella Hermione no emitía sonido ni movimiento alguno se limitaba a mirar el cuerpo del hombre que amaba .

Ven conmigo , ven conmigo y no volverás a sufrir – le dijo y le extendió la mano

En dos segundos el corazón de Hermione se lleno de un intenso odio algo que no llego a sentir ni siquiera por el mismo Lord Voldemort , tomo su barita y su espada del suelo y sin quitarle la vista de encima a Harry se puso de pié .

Que te hace pensar que voy a poder ser feliz al lado de un ser como tu – (Hermione)

La pregunta es tonta , te he demostrado de lo que soy capaz , en cambio míralo a el , ahí tendido , fastidiado , derrotado , no lo puedes comparar conmigo .-(Ron)

Claro que no lo puedo comparar contigo (comienza a caminar rodeando el cuero de Harry) el lucho hasta el final se enfrento al mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos y lo venció , liberó a todo el reino de una vida oscura y sin sentido y tu , ¿ que hiciste ? , como la sucia rata que eres decidiste fingir tu muerte para esconderte y escapar de la batalla , nos dejaste solos , ¿ crees que puedo ser feliz al lado de un cobarde ? – (Hermione)

Te equivocas , yo no soy ningún cobarde – ( Ron )

Hay por favor , mírate nada más , hasta Draco Malfoy fue más hombre que tu – (Hermione)

Yo mate a Draco Malfoy – (Ron)

Pero murió peleando , eso lo hace un héroe , es más de lo que se pudo decir de ti – (Hermione)

¡¡ BASTA DE DISCUSIONES , TE LO DIJE UNA VES Y TE LO VUELVO A REPETIR ,SI NO ERES MIA NO SERAS DE NADIE !! – (Ron)

Perfecto , ya que no me das otra opción , ( se pone en guardia ) ¡¡ NO SERE DE NADIE MAS!! – (Hermione)

¡¡ ESTA COMETIENDO UN GRAVE HERROR , PREFIERES QUEDARTE SOLA A GOBERNAR EL MUNDO MAGICO CONMIGO !! – (Ron)

¡¡ NUNCA ESTARE SOLA , TENGO DOS PERSONITAS POR LAS CUALES LUCHAR , ASÍ QUE LO SIENTO POR TI , PERO AQUÍ TERMINASTE , LA UNICA FORMA QUE EN SALGAS DE ESTE LUGAR ES CON LOS PIES POR DELANTE , MORTEM MAXIMA!! – (Hermione)

Con movimiento de varita desvió el rayo de Hermione .

Esa bien si tu así lo quieres , esto será a muerte – (Ron)

Que así sea entonces ¡¡ SEPTUMSEMPTRA!! – (Hermione)

¡¡ FINNITE MORTEM !! – (Ron)

¡¡VERICULUM !! – (Hermione)

¡¡ ICNIME !! –(Ron)

¡¡ SISTEM APERIO!! –(Hermione)

¡¡ LACARNUM DOLORE!! – (Ron)

¡¡ EXTREMUS MORIARTE !! –(Hermione)

¡¡TORMENTUM !! –(Ron)

¡¡ GRACANIS !! – (Hermione , este le dio de lleno en el pecho a Ron )- ¡¡ FERRIS MAXIMA !! –



Ron alcanzó a poner un campo de fuerza antes del siguiente a taque de Hermione , luego de esto desapareció , Hermione se mareo un poco , el efecto de la poción estaba comenzando a terminarse ella lo savia , si iba a acabar con el , tenía que hacer pronto o de lo contrario sería ella la que saldría con los pies por delante , ese era un lujo que no estaba dispuesta a darse , tenía dos angelitos por los cuales luchar , no se daría por vencida , lucharía hasta el final por ellos .

¡¡ CLARO , TAN COVARDE COMO SIEMPRE ESCONDIENDOTE CUANDO CREES QUE LA BATALLA ESTA PERDIDA , NUNCA ESTUVISTE A LA ALTURA DE HARRY !! –

¡¡ NO TE ATREVAS A REPETIRLO !! – (apareció justo detrás de ella )

¡¡ ES LO ÚNICO QUE ESTAS DEMOSTRANDO , PELEA COMO HOMBRE SI TANTO PRESUMES DE SER MEJOR QUE EL !! – (Hermione)

¡¡ ESTA BIEN , LO QUIERES , LO TIENES !!

Volvió a desaparecer para reaparecer un segundo después flotando en lo alto de los aros de gol , extendiendo las manos al cielo , comenzó a brillar , el viento comenzó a soplar y bolas de fuego comenzaron a caer de nuevo sobre el terreno de juego , Hermione encerró el cuero de Harry en una burbuja y se protegió de los proyectiles .

¡¡ ES LO QUE QUERÍAS , AHORA TU NO SEAS COVARDE Y SAL A ENFRENTARME !! –

Hermione estaba en muy mal estado ,escondida detrás de una de las gradas respiraba con dificultad , le faltaban las fuerzas le temblaban las manos , la piernas no le respondían , estaba al borde del llanto del dolor físico que estaba sintiendo , pero las risas de sus hijos y sus caritas felices e inocentes , no podía dejarlos desamparados , era el momento de un último esfuerzo .

Respiro profundo se incorporo rogándole a dios por que el cuerpo no le fallara ahora , salió de su escondite , cerro los ojos , como hace unas horas , comenzó a llover , pero esta ves en pocos segundos aquella lluvia se convirtió en huracán , grandes trozos de hielo comenzaron a caer opacando los meteoritos de fuego , ella también comenzó a elevarse hasta quedar a la altura de su atacante .

¡¡ ESTAS POR QUEBRARTE HERMIONE Y LO SAVES , MEJOR RINDETE Y QUEDATE CONMIGO !!

¡¡ NUNCA !! –

SI ES LO QUE QUIERES (saca su barita ) ATETE A LAS CONSECUENCAS ¡¡ MORTEM EXTREMUS MÁXIMA !!

El hechizo de Ron viajo a gran velocidad a través del cielo ,Hermione logro sacar a tiempo su barita y la conecto con la de Ron , en ese instante el poder contenido en ambas varitas , las hizo explotar con gran fuerza rebotando esta contra sus dueños , los dos interrumpieron sus ataques quedando suspendidos sin más durante unos segundos en el aire , poco a poco fueron descendiendo hasta quedar tendido en el frío y mojado césped del campo de juego .

Hermione quedo a escasos centímetros del cuerpo de Harry, la burbuja que lo protegía desapareció , ahí tendida derrotada y sin fuerzas para seguir adelante , sentía rotos todos los huesos del cuerpo ,no se atrevía a moverse , sabor a sangre era lo que tenía en la boca mientras sentía como un hilillo de la misma le corría desde la comisura de los labios y resbalaba por su mejilla , era como si hubiera explotado una bomba dentro de ella , tenía miedo de seguir respirando , a cada bocanada de aire sentía como los pulmones se agrietaban más y más.

Le quedaba un ultimo movimiento, recorrió su mano hasta dejarla debajo de la de Harry y se dejo vencer , las lagrimas comenzaron a salir incontrolables de sus ojos , las lagrimas de dolor por haber perdido a sus padres , lagrimas de dolor por haber perdido al amor de su vida , lagrimas de frustración por haber perdido la batalla y lagrimas de madre por saber que muy pronto sus hijos quedarían desamparados . Solo le quedaba esperar , ya todo había terminado .

Escucho pasos que se acercaban , pero no le importo no hizo el mínimo intento de moverse , no podía y tampoco quería , la habían vencido por primera y última ves . Entre la lagrimas vio la silueta de hombre que estaba parado junto a ella . La misma silueta camino hasta quedar entre ella y Harry, arrodillo a su lado.

Lo ves mi amor , ¿ de que te sirvió el sacrifico ? ahora te tengo en mis manos – le dijo Ron mientras le limpiava el hilo de sangre de la mejilla – yo te cuidare y reinaras conmigo

No – se escucho débilmente salir de los labios de la mujer



Mi niña preciosa (le acaricia el cabello ) no estas en posición de negociar , el que toma las decisiones soy yo , y te guste o no vendrás conmigo , ya no tienes nada con defenderte te he vencido , y ahora será mía

¿ Por………que ? – pregunto ella

Es muy simple , por que te amo , siempre te he amando , cuando lo elegiste a el en lugar de a mi , eso me devastó , sabía que alguno de los dos no sobreviviría a la guerra con Lord Voldemort así que me gane a Snape prepare la poción , y cuando vi como estaban las cosas , le ingerí , minutos después me encontraron – (Ron)

No……..es

Puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios

Ya todo termino princesa , el ya no nos estorbará , serás mía solo mía , quieras o no – (Ron)

Se agacho aún más sobre ella , coloco una mano sobre su abdomen ella se sintió morir , sus bocas estaban a escasos centímetros una de la otra , cuando algo lo interrumpió se detuvo en su trayectoria y comenzó a sangrar por la boca , retrocedió unos centímetros hasta quedar sentado sobre la hierva , se tocaba el abdomen la punta reluciente una espada lo atravesaba de lado a lado , con manos ensangrentadas tomo la punta de la espada pero no había nada por hacer .

Todo………lo hice…….por que te amo ………… perdóname –

Con estas ultimas palabras se dejo caer junto a ella , finalmente , estaba muerto , pero quien había logrado tan fácilmente lo que a ella le había costado la vida .

Nadie toca a mi mujer mientras yo este vivo –

……………… Continuara ?


	31. Un nuevo futuro Capitulo Final

... pasaron unos minutos después de la muerte de Ron cuando su fantasma se desprendió de su cuerpo , para ese momento Hermione estaba inconsciente el dolor físico la había vencido finalmente , el fantasma de Ron se dirigió hacia su asesino , ahí sentado , apenas despierto se encontraba Harry mirándolo fijamente .

Así que no moriste a fin de cuentas – (Ron)

Gusto te hubiera dado matarme maldito , pero no lo lograste –(Harry)

Pero al menos logre mi objetivo , si ella no era mía no lo será de nadie – (Ron)

Eso es lo que tu crees – (Harry)

Ya lo veras , mu pronto ella y yo estaremos en un lugar en el que tu no podrás llegar y entonces si será mía – (Ron)

¿Por qué le pediste perdón? – (Harry)

Por que se que al igual que yo , ella morirá pronto , solo mírala , ya no puede más su cuerpo esta roto por dentro , solo es cuestión de tiempo y entonces ni tu ni nadie podrá separarnos . – (Ron)

Eso es lo que tu crees sería interesante que miraras atrás de ti - (Harry)

A unos metros de ahí , estaba tirada la barita rota de Ron , de entre los dos pedazos primero salieron 4 siluetas plateadas , luego sombras muchas sombras , algunas de gran tamaño y otras un poco pequeñas .

Creo que alguien ha venido por tu alma – (Harry)

Las siluetas plateadas se acercaron poco a poco con las sombras negras detrás , mientras mas se acercaban era más visible verles el rostro , eran dos parejas , una de ellas eran los padres de Harry y la otra eran los de Hermione .

Como estas hijo – (Lili)

Un poco cansado pero sobreviviré la que me preocupa es ella – les dijo Harry haciendo a un lado el cuerpo de Ron

Primero nos encargaremos de el – (James )

El padre de Harry les indico a las sombras que se llevaran a Ron , mientras gritaba y luchaba para no ser arrastrado , parte del cuerpo que tocaban las sombras parte que era desmembrada , así paso durante unos minutos hasta que el fantasma totalmente desmembrado de Ron era llevado al lugar donde le correspondía , un lugar donde solo eran llevadas las personas que como , habían hecho daño sin arrepentimiento hasta el un ultimo segundo de su vida y que aún siendo fantasmas continuaban haciendo daño a gente inocente .Un sufrimiento eterno inimaginable para los vivos e insufrible para los muertos.

Inmediatamente el cuerpo de carne de Ron se convirtió en polvo dejando solo un traje negro ensangrentado vacío . Harry se arrastro hasta quedar junto a su amada , al verla así , apenas respirando, inconsciente, y con el cuerpo roto por dentro por haberlo llevado al máximo para salvarle la vida , comenzó a llorar.

La madre de Hermione le toco la cabeza

Perdónenme , les prometí ante el altar que la cuidaría con mi vida y miren lo que he hecho – (Harry)

Tranquilo muchacho , lo que ha pasado no es culpa tuya . – (Mamá )

Tu impediste que la mordiera aquella criatura le salvaste la vida poniendo la tuya en riesgo , te estaremos eternamente agradecidos por eso .- (Papá)

Si , pero ahora ella arriesgo su vida para salvarme y esta al borde de la muerte – (Harry)

Le haz creído a ese embustero , pero no te preocupes , si esta muy débil y muy lastimada , fue muy duro por todo lo que tuvo que pasar las ultimas horas , pero se pondrá bien – (James)

¿ La amas ? – (Lili)

Más que a mi vida

Entonces confía en ella , se recuperará , los dos se recuperaran , les costara un poco de trabajo , pero regresarán a la normalidad , Ahora es tiempo de descansar –

Al decir esto Lili acaricio la mejilla de su hijo y este callo rendido obre el pasto al lado de la mujer que ama .Los cuatro orgullosos padres miraron a la pareja , una ves más ahora como marido y mujer habían ganado otra guerra , era momento de dejarlos vivir su vida solos . Los cuatro comenzaron a caminar hasta que desaparecieron .



¡¡ Dos mío , pero que es lo que paso !! – (Haggrid)

La batalla en los jardines del colegio también había terminado , felizmente para la gente de Hogwarts claro , al ver las luces provenientes del campo de quidditch fueron en busca de magos heridos , fue grande su sorpresa al encontrar a los Potter en ese estado , Lupin y Madame Pomfree , llegaron inmediatamente , todos corrieron hasta la pareja , se detuvieron en seco pensando lo peor ambos se veían muy mal . Lupin se arrodillo entre ambos , les busco el pulso esperando lo peor.

¡¡ ESTAN VIVOS , A DURAS PENAS , PERO ESTAN VIVOS , HAY QUE DARNOS PRISA Y LLEVARLOS A LA ENFERMERÍA , HAGGRID , POR FAVOR !! – (Lupin)

SI SI , CLARO HAY QUE DARNOS PRISA – (Haggrid)

¡¡ CON CUIDADO , NO SAVEMOS QUE LECIONES PUEDNA TENER , ELLA SE VE DEBASTADA -!! – (Madame Pomfree)

Un poco nervioso y con lagrimas en los ojos , tomo a cada uno con un brazo , los levanto del suelo y comenzó a andar lo más rápido posible hacia el castillo , era como llevar a dos muñecos en brazos inertes y sin fuerzas para poder amortiguar el choque de los pasos de su trasladador , llegaron rápidamente a la enfermería , dejo delicadamente a Hermione y luego a Harry .

Ahora por favor tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer , Haggrid ve Por Neville , los demás , si tienen heridas graves quédense , si no vallan a descansar , muchas gracias por todo , lucharon como los grandes y ganaron , ahora i me disculpan tenemos mucho por hacer , muchas gracias y buenas noches a todos .

Diciendo esto cerro la puerta de la enfermería , nadie se movió de su sitio todos estaban muy preocupados por la salud de los Potter .

Mientras Lupin se dedicaba a terminarle las curaciones a Harry Madame Pomfree comenzó el tratamiento de Hermione , se dedico primero a la heridas superficiales , eran bastantes , una herida profunda en el hombro derecho fue lo primero , la cerro lo mejor que pudo y la cubrió con un vendaje , continuo con las quemaduras de las manos y brazos , luego siguió con lo moretones en piernas y abdomen , para seguir con las cortadas en el rostro . Al terminar con lo superficial continuo con lo interno , le reviso el abdomen , al apretarlo un poco Hermione soltó un leve sollozo a estar de estar inconsciente eso podía darles una pauta del daño que tenían que reparar . En ese momento llego Neville , al entrar a la enfermería y ver a Hermione se sorprendió mucho, no lo podía creer .

Pero ….¿ que le ha pasado ? – (Neville)

Los estrago de la guerra contra un mago perverso , eso es lo que le ha pasado , es fuerte , pero la resistencia del cuerpo tiene un limite y ella lo a revezado – (Madame Pofree)

Bueno pues manos a la obra ,¿ para que soy bueno ? – (Neville)

Necesito raíces de mandrágora , pus de bubotuberculo fermentada y semillas de ajenjo –(Madame Pomfree)

Perfecto volveré enseguida – Dijo esto y salió como bólido de la enfermería

¿ Como vas ? – le pregunto Lupin al terminar con Harry

(Suspira) Mal , esta chica esta muy delicada , hice lo mejor que pude con las heridas superficiales , pero las internas son las que me preocupan – (Madame Pomfree)

Si , tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer – (Lupin)

Los dos la miraron , nunca se imaginaron ver a la mejor alumna de Hagwarts , a uno de los miembros más valiosos de la orden del Fenix en una condición tan deplorable , pusieron manos a la obra , Neville regreso con los ingredientes necesarios , comenzaron a preparar las pociones necesarias , y empezaron su trabajo , Lupin y Neville preparaba lonsantidtos y le sostenía la cabeza mientras Madame Pomfree le vertía los líquidos en la boca y con hechizos le ayudaba a pasarlos por todo el cuerpo y que cada antídoto llegara al lugar indicado . Así pasaron toda la noche yendo y viniendo con ingredientes , pociones y vendajes .

El canto de los pájaros y los rayos de sol que atravesaban las ventanas los saco de su concentración , por fin después de una larga noche de trabajo terminaron con Hermione , solo Madame Pomfree le quito la ropa rota y sucia le puso una pijama de la enfermería y la cubrió con mantas para subir su temperatura .

Bueno , ahora todo depende de ella – (Lupin )



Se froto los ojos y los 3 salieron de la enfermería . Grata sorpresa se llevaron al encontrar a todos los maestros algunos sentados en el suelo y otros medio dormidos , pero todos esperando una sola cosa

¿ Como están ? – Pregunto Haggrid al verlos salir

¿Lograron salvar a Harry? – (Oliver Wood)

¿Qué tiene Hermione? –

Tranquilos , los dos están bien , la misión fue todo un éxito , Harry va en camino a regresar a la normalidad – (Lupin)

¿ Pero , que ha de Hermione , se repondrá ? – (Haggrid)

No les voy a mentir , hicimos lo que pudimos pero cuando la encontramos estaba al borde de la muerte , su corazón a penas si latía , tenía muchas hemorragias internas y varios huesos rotos , eso sin mencionar las heridas externas – (Lupin )

¿ Sobrevivirá ? – (Oliver )

Ahora todo depende de ella y que tan fuerte sea , solo el tiempo nos lo dirá – (Madame Pomfree)

Creo que ahora si es tiempo de descansar , gracias a dios y a esos dos muchachos por fin podemos dormir tranquilos , le pediré a Minerva que por hoy cancele las clases del día, mañana reanudaremos labores – (Lupin)

Una ves dicho esto , todos se encaminaron a sus respectivos dormitorios , Madame Pomfree regreso a la enfermería y Neville y Lupin se encaminaron a la sala de los menesteres .

Era aún muy temprano aquel día así que los pasillos estaban desiertos llegaron rápido a la sala de los menesteres, entraron y encontraron al resto de los miembros de la orden .estaban esperándolos sentados alrededor de la mesa principal .

¿ Alguien sabe algo de Ninphadora ? – (Lupin )

Sigue en Escocia , a capturado a todos los magos oscuros que estaban bajo las ordenes de Ron , y a recuperado los cuerpos de los que murieron , la mayoría magos de bajo linaje , sin importancia sinceramente – ( Moody)

¿ Y que sabemos de Ginny , Flair y Sirius ? – ( Neville)

Flair esta muerta , pero Ginny y Sirius estamos vivos –

Desde la puerta se escucho la temblorosa de voz de una chica , todos voltearon y vieron lo increíble , Ginny muy mal Herida estaba recargada en la pared sosteniendo a Sirius sobre sus hombros , Lupin , Moody y Neville se levantaron para ayudarles, Neville la alcanzó muy a tiempo , cuando Ginny sucumbió al cansancio y se desmayo cayendo en los brazos del maestro de Herbología mientras Lupin y Ojoloco sostenían a Sirius , rápidamente los llevaron a la enfermería , Neville atendió personalmente a Ginny mientras Lupin y Ojoloco atendían a su amigo .

No tardaron mucho en curarlos , luego de una hora , los dejaron descansando . cuando salieron nuevamente la gente esperaba impaciente , el resto de la orden del Fenix quería noticias de sus amigos .

Estarán bien , si están my maltrechos , con el descanso y la tención adecuada saldrán de aquí en algunas semanas – (Loopin)

Minerva , ¿te parece bien si suspendemos las clases por el día de hoy? , los maestros necesitan descnasar y francamente nosotros también – ( Lupin)

Claro , sería lo apropiado –( Minerva )

Para esas horas los alumnos ya estaban despiertos y alerta , así que coloco su varita en el cuello y aumentándola mágicamente para que se escuchara por todo el castillo anuncio la suspensión de labores por causas de fuerza mayor por ese día .

Are una junta extraordinaria con los prefectos de 7mo grado ,y los premios anuales para que queden a cargo de los alumnos , vallan todos a descansar , ahora que todo termino podemos hacerlo tranquilamente - (Minerva )

Todos intercambiaron miradas , se sonrieron mutuamente y emprendieron cada uno el camino a su habitaciones .

Como era de esperarse los hechos acontecidos la noche anterior ya estaban en boca de todos los alumnos del colegio , las versiones eran algunas escalofriantes y otras bastante graciosas , pero a fin de cuentas y como en todas las ocasiones los únicos que sabían la verdadera versión eran los involucrados .



Los maestros , y los miembros de la orden del Fénix estaban totalmente agotados , todos después de tomar un baño caliente y cambiarse de ropa en cuanto sus cabezas tocaron la almohada se quedaron profundamente dormidos , todo era tranquilidad después de una nueva hola de batallas en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y hechicería .

Mientras todos en el castillo descansaban y los alumnos aprovechaban su día libre para estudiar para sus exámenes , para hacer labores atrasadas , para jugar un rato al quidditch o simplemente para relajarse charlando en los jardines del colegio , aquel día era soleado y sin una nube en el cielo .

Mientras en la enfermería , Harry había despertado se sentía my fatigado, todo el cuerpo le dolía , y tenía mucho frío ,cerro los ojos de nuevo y recordó todo lo que paso la noche anterior , el haberle enterrado la espada a Ron , La visita de sus padres y de los padres de Hermione , todo se veía muy claro en su mente . Con mucho cuidado se sentó sobre la cama , se mareo un poco pero no le importo , con un poco de trabajo se levanto , le costaba trabajo a sus piernas responder a la orden que le enviaba su cerebro , sosteniéndose de los biombos , llego hasta la cama de a lado , se sentó en la orilla y la miro .

Pálida , ojerosa , con las visibles marcas del esfuerzo en su rostro , un vendaje cubriendo su cuello , un ojo amoratado , aún así se veía hermosa , para el era la mujer más bella que podía existir , saco su mano de debajo de las mantas y la tomo entre las suyas ,la beso , en ese momento la amaba más que cuando decidió comenzar una relación con ella , más que cuando la hizo su esposa frente a un altar , y mas que cuando le dio la bendición de convertirlo en padre esa era la realidad .

Los días pasaban , Harry mejoraba poco a poco , Sirius y Ginny ya estaban totalmente consientes , les habían dado a la orden del Fenix un reporte detallado de todo por lo que habían pasado , Thonks , había lograd recuperar el cuerpo de Flair hizo los arreglos para que fuera trasladado a Francia y por fin regreso al castillo , visito a los enfermos y también dio a la orden un reporte detallado de las capturas que realizo .

El tiempo seguía su curso , 15 días habían pasado desde la muerte de Ron , los señores Wesley habían llegado a ver por la salud de su hija menor , se les informo de lo ocurrido con el menor de los varones de su familia ,su madre estaba desecha , no podía entender como Ron podía había cambiado tanto , desafortunadamente , solo había una persona que podía resolver esas cuestiones , pero desgraciadamente , esa persona tenía 15 días inconsciente , a pesar de los esfuerzos de sus compañeros , para sacarla adelante , no estaban obteniendo buenos resultados .

La noche de aquel día , Madame Pomfree accedió a que sus hijos los visitaran en la enfermería , Harry se sentó sobre la cama mientras .con hijo en brazos , mientras Ginny sostenía a la niña , las heridas de su rostro ya habían cicatrizado aún estaba un poco débil , pero saldría de la enfermería junto con Sirius en un par de días . Se levanto con su hijo en brazos , Sirius se les unió a la reunión , con un poco de dificultad llego hasta la cama de su amada , se sentó junto a ella , la levanto por los hombros la recargo en su pecho Ginny le dio en brazos a la niña .

Mira amor , como a crecido nuestra pequeña ( le dijo Harry mientras la nena jugueteaba y tocaba el rostro de su madre ) , ella te necesita amor - (Ginny recogió a la niña y puso en sus brazos al niño ) – mira a nuestro hijo , el también esta creciendo el también te necesita , yo te necesito como no tienes idea ( Sirius tomo al bebe, el y Ginny se alejaron para dejarlos a solas ) por favor amor , tienes que despertar , no me dejes solo , eres mi chica fuerte , por favor demuéstramelo una ves más solo una ves más .

Al terminar de decir esto la abrazo y recargo su rostro sobre su cabeza , luego le beso la frente y la volvió a recostar , con un te amo la dejo descansar .

Yo también te amo y te necesito –

Harry regreso sobre sus pasos asombrado , Hermione había despertado , lo había logrado una ves más luego de haber estado al borde de la muerte como el ave fénix había regresado de entre sus cenizas

¡¡ LO LOGRASTE MI AMOR !!

Harry regreso a abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas , ( bueno las que había recuperado) Hermioen se quejo un poco y con trabajo levanto el brazo derecho para conestarle el abrazo



Perdón te lastime – se disculpo el con lagrimas en los ojos

No te preocupes amor , he estado peor , veo que tu también lograste recuperarte – (Hermione)

No lo hubiera logrado de no ser por ti , gracias tu esfuerzo estoy vivo– ( Harry)

No , yo sola no lo hubiera logrado , pero desgraciadamente ……..

Desgraciadamente , hay Ginny Wesley para rato amiga así que acostúmbrate – (Ninny)

Estas aquí - Hermione sonrió

Claro , te prometí algo y recuerda que siempre cumplo mis promesas – (Ginny)

Y Sirius esta ……

Un poco magullado y adolorido pero vivo – (Sirius)

Lo lograron – (Hermione)

Tu también lo lograste , lograste cumplir con el pacto que hicimos para salvar a Harry – (Sirius)

¿ De que pacto están hablando ? – (Harry)

Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo – (Sirius)

Lamento interrumpir su pequeña fiesta , estos bebes regresaran a su habitación los demás a descansar y ustedes dos , si quieren salir de aquí en dos días tómense esto – Madame Pomfree les extendió un par de frascos con una poción color rosa se la tomaron sin protestar y regresaron a sus camas , al ver a Harry y a Hermione – 5 minutos jóvenes – (les sonrió y los dejo solos )

Que bueno que volviste – (Harry)

Soy tu …… chica fuerte – (Hermione con un poco de dificultad)

Lo se amor , ahora debes descansar - le dijo Harry , la recostó de nuevo le dio un beso en los labios , pero se había quedado profundamente dormida en cuanto su cabeza toco la almohada , Harry regreso a su cama , se recostó y de igual manera se quedo profundamente dormido.

Ahora realmente todo estaba regresando a la normalidad , la noticia de la recuperación de los héroes se corrió como pólvora por todo el castillo , los regalos comenzaron a llegar a la enfermería al saber que Hermione había despertado , en pocos días la enfermería estaba llena de arreglos de flores , cajas de dulces de todos los tamaños colores , olores y sabores .

Hermione se recuperaba rápidamente un mes después de lo sucedido Harry fue dado de alta y pudo salir de la enfermería , los alumnos lo resabian por los pasillos con aplausos y abrazos , nuevamente todos querían estrechar la mano del niño que vivo , pero el no se sentía cómodo con eso , esta ves el héroe no había sido el , la verdadera responsable de la nueva libertad era ella , el solo culmino el esfuerzo comenzado por su esposa .

La noche de ese día regreso a ver a Hermione con sus hijos en brazos , El sostenía al niño y ella sostenía a la niña .

Han crecido bastante o es mi imaginación – (Hermione)

La realidad es que con tantos problemas no les hemos puesto mucha atención en los últimos meses – (Harry)

Tienes razón , eso tenemos que compensarlo – (Dijo ella y luego entrecerró un poco los ojos .)

Será mejor que descanses, vendré a verte mañana - le dio un beso en los labios , recostó al bebe en su cuna móvil , hizo lo mismo con la niña y salió de la enfermería

Hermione se recostó de nuevo se mareo un poco en verdad le estaba costando trabajo recuperarse , pero solo era cuestión de tiempo .

El tiempo seguía su curso y por fin después de 2 meses de atención y de recuperación , junto con las festividades navideñas , llego la salida de Hermione de la enfermería . La orden del fénix llego al colegio ese día , todos aguardaban en la puerta esperando que se abriera para poder ver a su amiga salir caminado por su propio pie . Ella se levanto , Harry le había dejado una muda de ropa limpia y sus artículos de aseo personal , tomo una ducha caliente , y se vistió , la ropa le quedaba un poco holgada , la baja de peso era lógica después de todo por lo que había pasado . Harry la estaba esperando en la puerta , ella se acerco , se abrazaron y luego se besaron tiernamente .

¿ Lista ? – (Harry )

Claro, vamos – (Hermione)



Se tomaron de la mano y abrieron la puerta , no habían terminado de salir cuando serpentinas y bengalas del doctor filibuster comenzaron a tronar a lo largo de todo el pasillo , todo el colegio estaba al pendiente de la salida de Hermione , todos los alumnos formaron una valla para poder ver a su heroína , a la persona que os había liberado de la oscuridad una ves más

Creo que logramos algo bueno – (Hermione)

Esto no es nada – (Harry)

La valla de alumnos los dirigió hasta el gran comedor , ahí todo estaba dispuesto para una gran celebración , la mesa de los maestros junto con las cuatro de las casa estaban envestidas con las mejores galas . Hermione estaba muy sorprendida .

No crees que todo esto es un poco exagerado – (Hermione)

Aún hay más –(Harry)

La condujo hasta la mesa de los maestros ahí ya estaban los gemelos sentados en sus sillas altas , los beso y tomo asiento , poco a poco el gran comedor comenzó a llenarse hasta que todos los habitantes del castillo estaban presentes . La profesora McGonagal se puso de pie y pidió silencio .

El día de hoy estamos aquí reunidos para honrar a una persona que puso en peligro su vida por defender a los demás , por salvarnos de un nuevo peligro , de un mago trastornado que por fin gracias a sus esfuerzos nos hemos librado una ves más de la oscuridad . Hermione Jane Potter , Ven conmigo por favor .

Hermione se puso de pié y camino hasta estar junto a la directora del colegio , esta saco una pequeña cajita de madera tallada y un pergamino .

En nombre del ministerio de magia te hago entrega de la llave de la cámara número 3506 del banco Gringotts donde te estará esperando una recompensa de 100 000 galones , por la captura y eliminación del delincuente y mago oscuro Ronald Wesley –

El gran comedor , estallo en aplausos Hermione dios las gracias y pensando que eso era todo se disponía a regresar a su lugar

No te vallas , aún hay más (Hermione se sorprendió un poco ) a pesar de tu corta edad , haz demostrado en todo momento tener la entereza , el valor y los conocimientos de una gran líder , durante tu estancia en este colegio demostraste ser la mejor hechicera que a pisado este castillo , haz dado tu 150 por defender Hogwarts ,y como podrás notar , los años no pasan en vano y ya estoy muy grande para estos trotes , así que Hermione Jane Potter si decides aceptar te hemos elegido como nueva directora del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería –

Nuevamente todo el colegio estalo en plausos todos estaban de pié la mesa de los maestros , los alumnos , todos estaban felices por el nuevo nombramiento , Hermione no lo podía creer , dirigir el colegio que tanto le había dado era algo imposible de creer .

¿ Aceptas ? – le pregunto McGonaggal

Todos guardaron silencio , Hermione sonrió , los miro a todos y dijo :

Acepto –

Nuevamente el jubilo estallo en el gran salón , , Hermione y McGonaggal se abrazaron fuertemente , luego el gran banquete de celebración comenzó

Los alumnos estaban felices , un nuevo horizonte se despejaba frente a ellos Hermione regreso a la mesa y beso a Harry y comenzó a comer .

El banquete de aquel día duro hasta tarde , al día siguiente comenzaban las vacaciones de navidad , la mayoría de los alumnos decidieron quedarse en el castillo para pasar las fiestas , solo algunos slytherins decidieron regresar a sus casas , todos los demás continuaban con el jubilo de las fiestas .



El tiempo seguía su curso y como Hermione asumiría su puesto hasta el comienzo del siguiente año escolar , los Potter decidieron que era tiempo de regresar a Valle Godrick . Con el resplandor de un nuevo año , El 5to día del siguiente año regresaron a su hogar . Al estar frente a su casa , respiraron felices , le quitaron los hechizos protectores y entraron , todo se encontraba en perfectas condiciones tal y como lo habían dejado , nada fuera de su lugar , le dieron a Dubby las gracias y lo enviaron a descansar , llevaron a los niños a sus cuartos luego de asegurarse de dejarlos profundamente dormidos se fueron al suyo , Harry se sentó sobre la cama se quito la camisa y se recostó . Después de meses de una recuperación total , había regresado a estar en gran forma , el abdomen marcado y sus brazos fuertes invitaron a Hermione a hacerle compañía a su esposo , ella también había regresado a ser la misma mujer hermosa con la que Harry se había casado , nuevamente las mejillas rosadas los ojos brillantes y la dulce sonrisa habían regresado a su rostro , comenzaron a besarse y a acariciarse como no lo habían hecho en meses , poco a poco Harry comenzó a desabotonarle la blusa a su esposa , ella delicadamente le quito el cinturón y luego con un coqueteo desabotono su pantalón .

Continuaron entregándose al juego de amor y pasión el la trataba con la delicadeza con la que un caballero trata a su damisela , ella satisfizo en plenitud los deseos de su eterno amante fundiendo sus cuerpos en uno solo dando paso al acto más hermosos entre dos personas que se aman y que han vivido tantas cosas juntos desde hace tantos años . Tan enamorados como la primera ves , llegaron hasta la culminación de sus deseos . se dieron un ultimo beso para después quedar ella resguardada contra su poderoso pecho y sus fuertes brazos y el cuidando y velando siempre por los deseos de su dulce damisela .

¿ En que piensas ? –( Harry)

En todo , y en nada a la vez , estoy tranquila – (Hermione)

Me alegro por ti , ¿ alguna ves te imaginaste que llegarías a dirigir el colegio ? – (Harry)

Sinceramente no , pero es una buena oportunidad para hacer algo por el mundo mágico , guiar la educación de los magos desde pequeños es una buena fuente para iniciar el cambio – (Hermione)

Siempre pensando en cambiar al mundo – (Harry)

No cambiarlo , arreglarlo , es mi oportunidad , nuestra oportunidad de ofrecerles a nuestros hijos un mundo mejor del que nos toco a nosotros – (Hermione)

Si , por ser nuestros hijos la gente esperara mucho de ellos – (Harry)

Tienen buenos genes , los míos claro – (Hermione)

Si tu lo dices – (Harry)

Comenzaron a reír , despreocupados por lo que pasaba en el mundo por primera ves en mucho tiempo , por primera ves en mucho tiempo tenían un horizonte despejado para ellos y para sus hijos , para ellos una nueva oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo y para sus hijos un futuro despejado en un mundo mejor que el que les había tocado a sus padres , les tocaría luchar , pero nunca lo harían solos o a ciegas , mientras estuviera en sus manos , Harry y Hermione harán lo posible por indicarles el camino correcto , tal y como en vida , lo habrían hecho sus padres , poniéndoles el ejemplo de una vida recta y siempre , siempre luchando por sus sueños .

FIN

Bueno gente espero que les haya gustado esta historia , creo que es mi opera prima jaja no se que opinen ustedes , pero a mi me gusto , mil gracias a todas las persona que le dedicaron unos minutos de su día a mi historia , espero haver cumplido sus expectativas .

Este final esta dedicado a Camili Manina , amiga gracias por tus comentarios espero que el final haya sido lo que tu esparvas . Bueno me despido , dejare descansar un poco mi cerebro , pero regresare , eso se los prometo .


End file.
